Las apariencias engañan
by nani27
Summary: Algunas personas viven de apariencias, peru su diario vivir es muy diferente al que ocultan con una mascara de felicidad... Algo que aprendieron Sakura y sus amigos por vivir en la alta sociedad
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:ni sakura ni tomoyo ni eriol ni shaoran (lamentablemente)son mios. Ellos pertenecen al grupo CLAMP. Yo solo los uso para entretenerlos a ustedes jeje.**_

**CAPITULO I**

**VIEJAS CONOCIDAS**

Era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de Tomoeda, y en una mansion bastante amplia, una joven de 17 años llamada Tomoyo Daidouji despertaba con los primeros rayos del sol. Ella era una joven hermosa de cabellos negros hasta la cintura, tenia unos ojos amatistas muy hermosos y su rasgos finos la hacian lucir de porcelana. Una figura esbelta, no muy alta y la mas popular de la Secundaria Senjo. En ese momento un mensaje en su celular hace que tenga una reaccion poco usual en ella. Este decia:

"_hola jovenes, un hermoso dia en esta hermosa ciudad que promete traer sorpresas, sino es que ya las trajo ya que nuestra adorada ex-reina Sakura Kinomoto ha vuelto de su viaje de 1 año. Nadie sabe si vuelve por su puesto o por asuntos pendientes. De todas maneras estaremos al tanto del encuentro entre amigas. Me despido no sin antes desearle suerte a "_

_-_No puedo creerlo-dice la amatista-esta traidora volvio-dice mientras tira el celular en la cama-PERO NO ME VAS A QUITAR LO QUE ES MIO OISTE SAKURA ¡NO LO HARAS!

Mientras tanto en otro lado cerca ahi una joven tambien de 17 años estaba leyendo el mismo mensaje. Sakura Kinomoto era una joven de cabellos castaños con destellos dorados hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus hermosos ojos verdes y sus rasgos tan perfectos que la hacian ver tan angelical e inocente, un cuerpo de envidiar y un pasado tan oscuro como para creer que es de una chica tan perfecta.

-Valla no han pasado ni dos horas y ya se enteraron de mi regreso-dice ella-sera mejor hablar con Tomoyo de una vez.

Y sin mas sale para la limosina que la llevara donde su "mejor amiga".

* * *

En otro lado de la ciudad se encuentran platicando 2 jovenes: Shaoran Li, un joven de 18 años, cabellos color chocolate, unos ojos ambares con una mirada muy penetrante, un cuerpo bien formado,alto y sexy. Sueño de toda mujer. Y a su lado su mejor amigo Eriol Hiraguisawa tambien con 18 años, cabellos color negro azulado, unos ojos azules con una mirada misteriosa, lentes, un cuerpo igual de bien formado que su amigo y muy guapo.

-No puedo creer que volviera-dice el ambarino

-Va a ser muy divertido volver a andar con ella-dice el ojiazul-ella si que sabe divertirse.

-Eriol por primera vez en tu vida piensa en otra cosa que no sea fiesta.

-De todas maneras va a ser muy interesante porque acuerdate muy bien que tu te _divertiste_ con ella y Tomoyo casi ni te perdona-le dice muy divertido el ojiazul.

-Gracias por el apoyo-dice shaoran con sarcasmo-pero ahora que Sakura esta de vuelta voy a hacer todo lo posible para que estemos juntos.

-Eso si en la guerra entre esas dos no sales herido amigo-le dice entre risas el ojiazul.

-Mas bien vamonos que se nos va a hacer tarde-y sin mas terminan su conversacion. Sin imaginarse que con esto muchos secretos del pasado iban a ser revelados.

* * *

-Señorita Tomoyo alguien desea verla-dice su empleada de confianza.

-Gracias Hitomi bajo en un minuto-y mientras esta salia la amatista dijo por lo bajo-es hora de enfrentarla de una vez.

Y sin decir mas salio de su cuarto y se dirigio al gran salon donde pudo divisar a la castaña que alguna vez fue su amiga.

-Hola Sakura-dice la de cabellos negros-tiempo sin vernos _querida_-dice mientras pone su sonrisa mas falsa.

-Hola Tomoyo-le contesta la castaña-si tiempo sin vernos, te ves muy bien

-Gracias, debe ser por lo feliz que soy con Shaoran-dice esto ultimo mirando de reojo a la castaña que se tenso por la mencion del chico-pero de eso no has venido a hablar estoy segura, sientate y cuentame que te trae de vuelta _amiga-_ lo ultimo con sarcasmo.

-Bueno se que las cosas no terminaron muy bien entre nosotras, por eso quiero que empecemos de cero y recuperemos esa amistad que habia entre nosotras-dijo sakura con calma

-Por favor sakura-dice tomoyo con hipocrecia-crees que YO voy a caer en tus juegos sucios, que equivocada estas.

-Tomoyo no es juego, ni chiste ni otra cosa-decie la ojiverde ya con la ira colandose en su voz.

-Sakura ambas sabemos que volviste porque no aguantaste que yo ahora sea la mas popular-dijo con deje de enojo-aceptalo ya tuviste tu oportunidad y la perdiste.

-POR FAVOR TOMOYO!-responde sakura ya iracunda-A MI YA NO ME INTEREZA ESA ESTUPIDEZ, SI QUIERES EL PUTO PUESTO QUEDATELO. Ademas pense que eramos amigas-lo ultimo lo dijo con tristeza.

-Lo eramos sakura-repite la amatista-y sabes porque lo _eramos_-dice recalcando la ultima palabra-porque una amiga no se acusta con tu novio y desaparece sin siquiera una disculpa.

-Tomoyo...yo...pues...-trataba de decir la castaña pero la amatista la interrumpio

-No Sakura no mas, ahora vete de mi casa antes de que te saque de aquí como la sucia perra que eres-al ver que ella no se movia decide gritarle-AHORA y considera esto como el inicio de la guerra.

-Lo sento, algun dia entenderas mis motivos-y sin mas Sakura se fue dejando a una Tomoyo un tanto aturdida por lo que acababa de acontecer, pero el sonido de su celular la saco de cavilaciones.

-Si tomoyo habla

-Tommy no lo puedo creer en serio Sakura volvio?-dice la voz

-Pues creelo y preparate porque Sakura ya no es bien recibida

-Bueno tommy luego me explicas bien chao-con lo que se dio por terminada la llamada.

-Sakura no te vas a volver a burlar de mi y menos a robarme a mi novio otra vez-dicho esto se fue a su cuarto a arreglarse para la preparatoria, mientras un mensaje llegaba a su celular, un tanto parecido al primero:

"_Chicos, nos hemos perdido una agradable reunion pero no la declaracion de la guerra. Dos grandes amigas convertidas en enemigas y solo dos bandos por escoger. Una guerra que viste a la moda y con solo un objetivo. Ustedes escogen el bando mientras su humilde servidoraobservara y comentara a ustedes con detalles. Una guerra muy prometedora, chicas saquen sus mejores instintos y todas sus armas porque en esta guerra no hay reglas. Xoxo"_

Mientras no muy lejos de alli una castaña va leyendo y sonriendo.

-Tomoyo quieres guerra-murmura-pues guerra vas a tener.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**bueno este es mi primer fic y es que desde hace dia me rondaba la cabeza con hacer una historia combinando mis dos pasiones sakura card captors (obvio) y pues una serie norteamericana que se llama gossipgirl (uff es genial n_n) asi que si alguien se la ve y se le hace la trama parecida a la primera temporada de gossipgirl......ps si solo que esta va a tener un giro mas impresionante......ademas hacia mucho queria ver en sakura algo mas que solo una niña inocente asi que......

por favor dejen reviews para saber como les parece la historia no importa si para criticar o comentar o tomatazos cualquier cosa es bien recibida asi que chauu!!!!


	2. como en los viejos tiempos

_**Disclaimer:ni sakura ni tomoyo ni eriol ni shaoran (lamentablemente)son mios. Ellos pertenecen al grupo CLAMP. Yo solo los uso para entretenerlos a ustedes jeje.**_

**CAPITULO II**

**COMO EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS...**

**SAKURA P.O.V**

Bueno, pense que el día iba a ser peor despues de lo ocurrido en la casa de Tomoyo, pero me equivoque, en la preparatoria todos se sorprendieron por mi regreso es verdad, pero no paso de eso y de las estupidas preguntas que siempre hacen como "_¿por que te fuiste?_", "_¿por que decidiste regresar ahora?", "mira que te extrañamos mucho"._ Bha! Se sabe que todos son unos hipocritas ¿por que tiene que meter sus narices donde no les importa? Es decir, no tienen vida propia para meterse en la de los demas.

Pero bueno a parte de eso-y del hecho que mis ex-amigas hicieran todo tipo de comentarios y trataran de matarme con la mirada-todo transcurrio muy normal, pero entonces lo vi. Shaoran con su porte inigualable, se veia mucho mejor que la ultima vez, lo malo, estaba con Tomoyo. Como es de raro ese sentimiento al que llamamos amor, porque tenia que enamorarme del novio de mi mejor amiga y el sentimiento es mutuo yo lo se, pero ya arriesgue esa amistad una vez y ahora que estoy dispuesta a recuperarla de nuevo, no voy a permitir que mis sentimientos hacia Shaoran intervengan-nuevamente-.

Ahora esta con Eriol. ¿Deberia acercarme a saludarlos? No. Aunque Eriol fue -y supongo que seguira siendo- uno de mis mejores amigos. De hecho se parece mucho a Tomoyo, ambos tienen una mentalidad perversa y muy manipuladora con los que se entrometen en sus planes, aunque Tomoyo es mas seria en su futuro y Eriol solo piensa en saber con que zorra amanecera mañana. Ahora que lo pienso, antes de irme Eriol y _ella_ hicimos muchas cosas de las que me averguenzo, en definitiva fue una mala influencia supongo.

¡oh por dios son ellos los que vienen para aca! Haber sakura inventante algo para alejarte, cualquier excusa es buena. Pero, genial ahora adios al brillante plan, porque estan parados frente a ti.

-Hola _Sak_-me saluda Eriol, ¿esperen me dijo como cuando nos ibamos de fiesta?

-Hola Sakura-esta vez habla Shaoran.

-Hola muchachos-digo mientras les doy una sonrisa-por lo visto ustedes todavia no han entrado al club "tratemos mal a sakura"-a lo que ellos rien ligeramente.

-Oh me imagino que ya saludaste a Tomoyo-que intuitivo, otra cosa en la que se parece a tomoyo-tranquila querida como ahora ella esta en la cumbre de la popularidad se siente superior a todos-me explica-aunque tu tambien sabes de eso-me dice con esa mirada de "yo se todo"

-Pues ella piensa que volvi para recobrar todo de lo que ahora ella es ama y señora-notese mi sarcasmo-aunque tambien para quitarle otras-digo en un tono mas bajo para mi aunque creo que Eriol me escucho.

-Por lo que dices no fue la mejor charla-esta vez habla Shaoran.

-Si, tienes razon, ella me declaro la guerra , pero en mi viaje volvi con otra perspectiva de la vida, necesitaba un cambio y creo que lo logre-digo a pesar de la mirada atonita de ellos.

-Mi querida Sakura-dice Eriol mientras pasa un brazo por mis hombros-olvidemos esto que acabas de decir y salgamos esta noche para celebrar que volviste-oh no no me gusta nada lo que viene-algo asi como una especie de "bienvenida".

-No creo que sea lo mejor, digo, apenas llegue anoche todavia hay mucho que hacer-ojala me pueda safar de esto.

-Oh Sakura recordemos como en los viejos tiempos, bailamos, nos emborrachamos, conocemos gente-sabia que Eriol me iba a pedir eso-.

-Pues no necesariamente nos emborracharemos-dice Shao-saldremos a bailar, vamos sakura no te vayas a negar-me dirige una mirada que no se describir pero como todo lo que hace shaoran termina convenciendome.

-Bueno, pero prometanme que solo los tres-digo sin mas sabiendo que ya no iba a poder replicar.

-Si como quieras-dice Eriol restandole importancia-lo mejor es conocer.

-Chicos me voy tengo clase pero pasen por mi a eso de las 9 les parece?

-Si perfecto- dicen al unísono mientras me dirigo a mi clase.

* * *

**SHAORAN P.O.V**

Wow volver a ver a Sakura hizo que dentro de mi volviera a sentir eso que desaparecio con ella, esta mas bella que antes y pues espero que si alla cambiado aunque nadie-incluyendome- le cree. Es logico solo lleva un dia, una persona no puede demostrar cambio en un dia. Ojala la hubiera conocido primero que a Tomoyo, asi la situacion entre ellas no estaria tan complicada. Supongo que por eso no he dejado de ver el camino por donde se fue, simplemente es hermosa. No puedo creer lo distinta que son ella y Tomoyo, aunque son muy bellas son muy diferente -_demaciado-._

Oigo que una voz me esta hablando y ahi es onde me acuerdo que no estoy solo.

-Que me decias Eriol-le digo para que me informe por mi despiste.

-Ay amigo pues que Sakura esta demaciado hermosa-parece que no soy el unico que lo noto-mirale ese cuerpo, me imagino que debe ser muy buena en la cama verdad shaoran-bien esto ya no me agrada, como se atreve a preguntarme algo asi y creo que lo he fulminado con la mirada por la cara que pone-Bien solo era un chiste- si como no.

-¿Sabias que eres un maldito pervertido?-le digo en forma de reproche a lo que el me responde con una de sus estupidas sonrisas- pero si tienes razon a sakura le hizo muy bien el viaje y espero que si halla cambiado-ahora el se rie con mas ganar ¿que carajo le parece tan gracioso?

-Ay amigo uno no deja de ser lo que es-a lo que yo fruci el ceño- no te enfades se que te gusta y todo pero aunque ella quiera decir que es una niña buena todos y hasta ella misma sabemos que no es asi, tu sabes eso de ser rebelde lo lleva en la sangre-Ja como no todos pueden cambiar.

-Pues yo creo que te equivocas- y el me alza una ceja- tal vez si cambio, tal vez no quiere que su vida siga tan desordenada como lo era.

-Pues yo te voy a demostrar lo contrario esta noche, que ella sigue siendo la misma Sakura que conocemos.

-Si como digas Eriol-y me voy.

Dios, es tan dificil creer que ella si alla podido cambiar, es decir ella tuvo una vida muy rebelde como dice eriol pero tal vez necesito un tiempo de reflexion y en verdad esta cambiando. Sin darme cuenta he llegado donde tomoyo.

-Hola amor-me saluda ella depositando un beso en la comisura de mis labios.

-Hola- trato de esbozar una sonrisa, aunque creo que parecio una mueca por lo que ella me dice.

-Shao ¿te pasa algo?-dice ella en tono preocupado.

-No Tommy pero me temo que tendre que cancelar nuestra cita de esta noche-le digo lo mas creible posible.

-¿por que?

-Bueno veras mi papa me necesita para algo del negocio que esta haciendo-miento es preferible eso a decirle que voy a estar con Sakura.

-A bueno esta bien supongo- me dice un tanto decepcionada pero luego me dedica una sonrisa- tampoco es que te vallas a ver con la arpia de Kinomoto- mi cuerpo se tensa un poco

-Claro que no-sigo mintiendo-ni siquiera la he visto- wow tres mentiras en menos de cinco minutos.

-Bueno tengo tiempo de sobra para ver en que me entretengo-supongo que eso incluye a sakura.

-Si bueno me tengo que ir a clases-me despido con un beso fugaz en los labios.

Esta pelea me va a dar muchos dolores de cabeza de eso estoy seguro.

* * *

**SAKURA P.O.V**

Tonta, tonta, tonta, se supone que tengo que demostrar cambio y a la primera oportunidad que se me presenta de fiesta mi subconciente habla por mi, aunque como negarme ante esas miradas de Shaoran. Ay otra vez. Maldito Eriol y su estupida fiesta, aunque si lo pienso mejor es la oportunidad perfecta para demostrar que estoy cambiando, ademas no esta _ella_ como para que pueda portarme tan mal. No entiendo como puedo considerar amiga a alguien tan perversa como ella.

Bueno, arreglarme y esperar lo mejor de esta fiesta, no creo que valla a pasar algo realmente malo.

* * *

En ese momento los celulares suenan anunciando algo que todos esperaban

"_Hola chicos, al parecer a nuestra Sakurita no me la han tratado tan mal, es mas sus amigos hasta le han preparado una fiesta de bienvenida para esta noche. Una noche que promete traer mas que solo un buen rato ya que tendremos el gusto de saber si ella por fin a cambiado como tanto dice. Su servidora espera sorpresas y muchos chisme que de seguro van a ser contados por mi. Recuerden su mejor vestido y actitud para esta noche. Xoxo"_

-Bien esta noche comenzaremos la "bienvenida"-dice Tomoyo en su limosina mientras una sonrisa se curva en sus labios-esta noche comienza la guerra, te hare desear no haber regresado _querida _sakura.

Contunuara................

**Notas de la autora: **Siiiiii, por fin segundo capitulo, por fin vimos que piensan sakura y shaoran de todo lo que ha pasado,n_n y ustedes que creen que quien sera _ella _y porque sakura no la quiere...

ayyy muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews , me dieron muchos alientos para seguir la historia, y pues trate de actualizar lo mar rapido que pude.

No digo mas creo que el capitulo lo explica todo asi que sin mas espero sus criticas y comentarios chauuuu.


	3. La Fiesta

Bueno ya saben, los personajes no son mios bla bla bla son del Grupo CLAMP pero los hizo para entretencion de ustedes asi que sin mas demora el tercer capitulo de esta historia wuajjajaja (ehh risa macabra??)

**CAPITULO III**

**LA FIESTA**

"_Chicos esta noche se engalona para los chismes, reencuentros y despedidas. Claro que esta es mas bien una bienvenida. No sabemos con certeza que sorpresas traera esta noche tan calmada, aunque como el dicho antes de la tormenta viene la calma y eso en especial en esta sociedad es muy cierto. Noche de intrigas y algo mas es lo que se espera. Xoxo"_

-Bueno querido Blake, llevame donde Shaoran-dice Eriol mientras sube a la limosina despues de leer el mensaje.

Eriol lleva un saco La Coste rosado, un pantalon bota tubo de Georgio Armani de color azul oscuro, una camisa blanca de Ralph Lauren tipo polo y sus zapatilla de marca nike, sin olvidar el hermoso reloj rolex que le regalo su padre para una ocacion especial.

_Como hago caer a sakura_, era la pregunta que estaba rondando por la cabeza de eriol, _es evidente que si ella estuviera aquí seria mas facil, aunque si encuentro una mejor diversion no le podre ayudar a tomoyo._

Eriol iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya habia llegado a la casa de Shaoran.

-Señor Eriol le informo que ya hemos llegado donde el joven Shaoran.

-Si gracias Blake.

En ese momento el se dirige al penthouse donde vive shaoran, donde un humilde señor de ya avanzada edad lo recibe, su nombre es Wei.

-Joven Eriol en unos momentos baja el joven Shaoran- dice el amigable anciano con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Gracias Wei.

Despues de un rato aparece Shaoran. Esta vistiendo una chaqueta tipo blaizer negra de Valentino, una camisa blanca con rayas moradas de Georgio Armani, un pantalon bota tubo negro, unas converse negras y un reloj rolex de diseño deportivo.

-Shaoran si ya hasta pareces mujer, te demoras demaciado-le dice el ojiazul.

-Yo tambien me alegro de verte Eriol- le responde el ambarino en forma sarcastica-bueno vamos que tenemos que pasar por Sakura-menciona shaoran.

-A proposito amigo que mentira le metiste a Tomoyo-le pregunta el ojiazul-porque no creo que le hayas dicho lo de la fiesta.

-No Eriol la verdad le dije que si, que me iba a ver con Sakura y ella salto de la dicha hasta nos deseo suerte-notese el sarcasmo-le dije que tenia que ver algunos negocios con mis padres.

-Bueno no nos demoremos mas y vamos por Sakura.

Y se dirigieron rapidamente a la limosina que los estaba esperando afuera. En el trayecto se fueron hablando de trivialidades y no se dieron cuenta que llegaron donde Sakura. Al subir por el ascensor se dieron cuenta que todo el departamento esta cambiado. Las cosas extravagantes que lo caracterizaban ya no se encontraban, en vez de estas habia cosas mas sutiles y mas finas. Pudieron divisar a una hermosa mujer sentada en la sala aparentemente leyendo un libro. Era Nadeshiko Kinomota la madre de Skura. Ella tiene el cabello ondulado largo y negro, sus ojos verdes heredados por su hija y a pesar de sus casi 40 años se ve muy joven y es sobre todo muy elegante.

-Hola Eriol, Shaoran- dice la pelinegra- me alegra mucho que vinieran Sakura baja en unos minutos.

-Muchisimas gracias señora Nadeshiko-dice el ambarino.

-Oh chicos nos conocemos hace mucho, llamenme por mi nombre, ademas si me dicen señora me hacen sentir muy vieja-a lo que hizo un puchero muy similar a los que hacia su hija causando que los muchachos soltaran una risita.

-Ay mama no los molestes ademas ya nos vamos-dijo sakura apareciendo de repente.

En ese momento los muchachos la vieron y quedaron atonitos. Sakura llevaba una camisa rosada tipo polo de Tommy Hilfigher con las palabras Attack view en plateado, pantalon oscuro de bota tubo, en su cabeza una pañoleta muy delgada plateada que combinaba con sus sandalias del mismo color y una chaqueta negra hasta la cintura. El cabello lo llevaba todo suelto callendole como en cascada y liso y un maquillaje que consistia en polvos, una sombra rosada clara, delineador negro y un poco de brillo labial.

-Ey chicos cierren la boca-le dice en tono jugueton la madre de la castaña-Sakura te cuidas ehh?.

-Si mama ademas voy con dos hombres superfuertes que me van a proteger- dice sakura soltando una risita.

-Eyy- protestan los chicos.

-Bueno no los entretengo mas.

Y salen rapidamente a la limosina que los espera a las afueras del edificio.

* * *

-Bueno chicas entonces asi quedo el plan no espero fallas-dice Tomoyo a su grupo de amigas.

Tomoyo llevaba un pantalon entubado gris de Dolce And Gabanna, una camisa de tiras color blanco y con el lema "REBELD, BAD GIRL" en letras metalizadas de American Eagle, un gaban de color pastel con botones negros grandes, sandalia de tacon no mu alto y de amarrar, bolso negro con gris de Carolina Herrera. El cabello lo llevaba suelto y un maquillaje muy sobrio.

-Si tranquila tommy. Sakura no va irse de la fiesta sin nuesto regalo de bienvenida-dice chiharu. Ella es una castaña de ojos cafes y buen cuerpo.

-No quiero fallas entendido?-dice tomoyo.

-Tranquila nunca fallamos-esta vez hablo Naoko. Ella es pelinegra pero su cabello es corto, ojos negros, usa lentes y tiene un buen cuerpo tambien.

-Ok ya esta lista la limosina vamos.

* * *

Apenas llegaron al lugar, sakura lo primero que observo fue que iba a ser una fiesta de espuma, lo que le hizo recordar como fue que ella empezo a ser, como todos decia, _rebelde._

_----FlashBack---_

_Era una noche calida y a las afueras de un exclusivo club se encontraban dos muchachas muy hermosas._

_-Sakura de ahora en adelande en todas las fiestas a las que vallamos a asistir no diremos nuestros nombres reales, por eso tu vas a ser Sabrina y yo Savanna entendido?-dijo una de ellas_

_-Bueno Savanna que estamos esperando para entrar-responde la castaña impacientemente._

_-Esperate que el ya debe estar por llegar._

_Al cabo de unos minutos de una limosina bajo un joven de cabello negroazulado._

_-Eriol que demonios haces aca?-pregunta sakura._

_-Pues escuche que iban a venir a divertirse y pues yo tambien quiero divertirme ademas mi querida sakura tu siempre has sido muy juiciosa quiero verte como niña mala._

_-Bueno ya vinimos a divertirno no?-dice la que se hace llamar savanna-entremos y sakura espero que esto te guste._

_Cuando entraron sakura descubrio un mundo completamente diferente donde reinaba el alcohol, el sexo y las drogas, y con el cual ella se sintio identificada. Desde ese dia ellos tres salian todas las noches esperando con ansias que cada una fuera mas loca que la otra. Esa noche sakura no volvio a ser la misma_

_---Fin FasBlack---_

-Sakura-la llama Eriol-esto no te trae recuerdos?

-Si y creeme que ahora que lo pienso no son nada buenos-

-Bueno Sak vamos a bailar te parece?-le dice shaoran sin saber que al otro lado de la pista alguien los esta observando.

-¡No lo puedo creer!-dice una indignada tomoyo-¡ME MINTIO, SHAORAN ME MINTIO PARA VENIR CON ESA!

-Calma Tommy espera y veras-le dice Naoko con una mirada malvada.

En ese momento naoko y chiharu se diriguen cada una con un martini en la mano a donde se encuentra sakura. Atravesaron toda la pista de baile cuidando que los tragon no se derramaran hasta que la encontraron y se acercaron a donde ella.

-Hola Sakura- le dice Chiharu.

-Hola chicas-respondio la castaña

-Te veniamos a dar la bienvenida ya que no habiamos tenido el placer de verte antes-dice Naoko y sin esperar respuesta de la castaña vierten el contenido de los vasos sobre ella.

-Bienvenida Sakura- y se dirigen con una sonrisa a donde se encuentra tomoyo.

-Me lo tenia que esperar-dice la ojiverde

-Sakura eso no esta bien tienes que hacer algo-le dice el ambarino preocupado.

-Shaoran escuchas lo que me estas pidiendo?-dice ella mientras el pone cara de no entender-me estas pidiendo que juegue tan sucio como tu novia.

-Sakura ella merece una leccion no esta bien ser rencorosos ademas-dice mientras le acaricia la mejilla-me preocupas tu.

-Shao no quiero causar tantos problemas como los que ya he causado, mejor sigamos la fiesta si?-pero recuerda que esta toda empapada-pero antes voy a limpiarme.

* * *

En otro lado de la fiesta se encuentra Tomoyo regañando, casi gritando a sus amigas, por el simple hecho de que según ella, lo que hicieron fue algo no acorde a su nivel,y que ellas son demaciado inteligentes para semejante estupidez.

-Definitivamente ustedes no sirven para nada. Buscamos humillacion publica no vergüenza frente a pocos-dice la amatista-todo lo tengo que hacer yo.

-Pero tommy nosotras...-dice chiharu pero es interrumpida por la amatista.

-Ustedes que? Son ineptas, incompetentes?, bueno eso no es una novedad, ademas lo que tenemos que hacer y en que momento lo digo YO.

-Tommy nosotras hicimos lo que creiamos correcto-decia naoko a modo de defensa

-Correcto no es hacer broma de niños de primaria-les dice la ojiazul-mejor larguenze antes de que yo pierda la calma.

Luego de que ellas se van llega eriol el cual se lleva a Tomoyo a un lugar mas apartado del ruido para poder conversar.

-Eriol no te quiero ver o dime ¿ya hiciste que sakura se comportara como una desverngonzada?-le dice la amatistacon sarcasmo-aaa no claro que si ella esta es con MI novio!

-Querida tranquilizate recuerda que estamos en una fiesta-dice Eriol mientras la coge del menton obligandola a mirarlo a los ojos-ademas Tommy me parece mas interesante estar aquí contigo que estar al pendiente de lo que hace Sakura al fin y al cabo ella terminara de una u otra forma comportandose como puta barata.

-Mira Eriol ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo por el simple hecho de que yo estoy con Shaoran y porque tu eres un pervertido-le dice la amatista mientras se suelta.

-Querida el no va apoder darte lo que yo si-dice el ojiazul mientras se va acercando peligrosamente a Tomoyo-y dos, si lo piensas tu y yo somos muy parecidos cariño.

-No lo creo _amor_-dice la amatista mientras lo separa de un empujon-buscate a alguien que si quiera calentar tu cama y dejame en paz-y sale rapidamente hacia la fiesta dejando a eriol solo.

-No tommy yo te quiero a ti en ella y lo hare cuesteme lo que me cueste.

* * *

La fiesta estaba llegando a su climax, todos estaban divirtiendose, algunos ya ebrios, otros no tanto, pero la fiesta cada vez estaba mejor. La unica que no se sentia asi era Tomoyo, ya que se sentia muy frustada porque sus planes no estaban resultando como queria. Pero de repente se le ocurre una idea y asi sin mas se dirige hacia la tarima y coge el microfono.

-Queridos amigos agradecemos su asistencia a la fiesta en honor de MI mejor amiga Sakura!-dice la ojiazul mientras mira a la castaña.

Sakura al escuchar hablar a Tomoyo siente un escalofrio que recorre todo su cuerpo-_esto no puede ser nada bueno, porfavor dios que no sea lo que estoy imaginando-_piensa sakura.

-Sakura es la mejor persona que he conocido y una amiga unica-notese el sarcasmo-y como yo soy tan buena amiga y supongo que no has tenido tu aventura sexual de esta noche espero poder ayudarte diciendole a los que esten interesados en que les calientes la cama que te busquen.

En ese momento sakura trata de esconderse pero no puede porque hay demaciada gente.

-No te escondas pequeña-en ese momento un reflector la alumbra-¡Ay estas! Para los que la necesiten diriganse donde ella y tranquilos que ella no discrimina-en ese momenta tomoyo la mira- de nada "amiga".

Sakura no aguanta mas y sale de la fiesta corriendo trantando de retener las lagrimas que se formaron en sus ojos. Al salir del lugar alguien la retiene por la muñeca.

-Sakura espera

-Para que Shaoran ¡dime para que! Si ya todo el mundo me trata de lo peor como una puta- el la abraza y ella no aguantando mas se pone a llorar en su pecho-ya... nada...vale...la...pena-dice ella entre sollozos.

-Sakura no digas eso-pero el no encuentra palabras para consolarla.

-No Shaoran no debi volver si nadie me quiere en este lugar.

-Es verdad-dice el ambarino dejando sorprendida a la castaña-porque yo te amo-sakura al escuchar eso rompe el abrazo y se limpia las lagrimas.

-Shaoran tu sabes que no puede ser.

-Mierda Sakura porque ¡Dame una maldita razon para dejar de amarte!-le responde shaoran enfurecido de que siempre sea lo mismo.

-Shaoran simplemente es imposible no insistas en algo que no va a ser nunca

Ella trata de alejarse pero Shaoran sorpresivamente la coge por la muñeca y le da la vuelta de modo que queden uno frente del otro y la besa. Al principio Sakura no le corresponde pero luego de unos segundos se deja llevar y responde con todo el amor. Es un beso hambriento pero al mismo tiempo transmite la ternura y todo el amor que tenian reprimido durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados.

No muy lejos de ahi va pasando alguien cerca de la pareja y les toma una foto sin que ellos se den cuenta con su celular

-Despues de todo vivir aquí no va a ser tan aburrido.

…**...continuara........**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **aaaaaaaaaaaahhh casi me muero que tal tomoyo toda mala con todos, y lo que traia escondido con eriol mmmmm. Ya se que me tarde un poquis en actualizar pero pues es que estaba muy ocupada tenia que presentar unos trabajos, una obra y pues organizando una fiestica jajaja se te va todo el tiempo.....AYY antes de que se me olvide este cap se lo dedico a dos amigas mias mairis y punky (se cree punky y no le importa lalala) jajaja ya que ellas me ayudaron con la ropa de los personajes y me ayudan con esto del fic........ A todas estas ustedes quien creen que es la que les tomo la foto a saku y shao??? a ps eso esta en el proximo cap....

bueno chauu y ya saben comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, todas son bien recibidas pero me las dejan en los reviews jajaja chau chicos y nos vemos en la proxima...


	4. La nueva estudiante

Los personajes no mios (shaoran y eriol algun dia si) son de las CLAMP pero los uso para mi historia con el fin de entretenerlos.

**CAPITULO IV**

**UNA NUEVA ESTUDIANTE**

"_Buenos dias chicos,espero que la hayan pasado muy bien ya que yo tambien la pase demaciado bien ya que estuvo muy interesante. A pesar de todo vimos a Tommy sin su principe al lado, despues de todo Sakura se quedo con el premio. Pero no se desesperen que aquí no acaba la guerra, apenas es el comienzo y esta fue solo la primera batalla. Un nuevo dia y con suerte nuevas sorpresas. ¿Que les deparara el destino a Tommy y a Sak el dia de hoy?. Xoxo"_

- Señorita Tomoyo tranquilicese- decia una muy preocupada Hitomi- despues de todo logro humillar a la señorita Sakura.

- Primero ella no es una señorita y segundo termino saliendose con la suya-le dice una muy alterada Tomoyo-¡Shaoran se fue con ELLA!

En ese momento llego Eriol, con el que habia quedado antes para ir juntos a la preparatoria.

- ¿Lista querida mia?-saluda el ojiazul.

- No molestes Eriol que no estoy de animos.

- Ok ok, no tienes porque sacar la fierecilla que hay en ti conmigo-se defiende el pelinegro-aunque no me molestaria si quisieras sacarla en otro lado.

- Callate Eriol-dice la amatista sutilmente- tu no eres el hombre mas guapo, ni el mas apetecible de todo el universo y otra cosa no todas queremos estar en tu cama.

- ¿Estas segura querida mia? - Tomoyo se tensa por la cercania de Eriol – te juro que puedo hacer que cambies de opinion.

- Es...estoy muy se-segura – dice la amatista tartamudiando, definitivamente el la ponia demaciado nerviosa.

- Esta bien - dice el pelinegro separandose dejando a la amatista desconcertada – vamonos ya – termino diciendo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia al ver la reaccion que habia causado en Tomoyo.

- S-si – fue lo unico que atino a decir la pelinegra.

Sakura no dejaba de pensar en lo que habia pasado con Shaoran. Le gusto demaciado, es mas, se podia decir que extrañaba ese contacto, _lo anhelaba_ demaciado, pero subitamente recordo que el todavia seguia siendo novio de Tomoyo. ¿Acaso ella no tenia derecho a ser feliz en su vida? Al parecer no y se reprimio mentalmente porque ella no debia hacerlo, _pero queria._

Tal vez si no estuviera enamorada de cierto ambarino, los motivos de su desicion de volver no se verian ciertamente afectados. Pero no podia negarlo, Shaoran la traia loca y su pasado, bueno, ese no podia cambiarlo. Pero ella queria cambiar su presente y su futuro, no queria ser mas la chica _rebelde _como muchos decian. ¿Es tan dificil de creer que una persona pueda cambiar? Si era con ella, era seguro, pero no sabia como demostrarle a todos que era cierto y Tomoyo no ayudaba bastante.

Y ahi recordo. _Ya no es tu amiga_. Le dolia, si, pero eso no queria decir que ella no pudiera perdonarla porque ella conocia mejor que nadie a Tomoyo y sabia que cuando todo esto pasara la entenderia y la perdonaria, porque todavia habia muchas cosas que nadie sabia y que la carcomian de culpa.

Al bajarse de la limosina, la figura de una joven la saca de sus pensamientos, pero ella no entiende porque por algun extraño motivo se le hace muy familiar. Derrepente y sin que ella se de cuenta, la joven se le acerca.

- Hola ¿Tu eres Sakura Kinomoto cierto? - la castaña asiente con la cabeza – Wow yo he escuchado muscho sobre ti.

- Gracias … - dice la castaña esperando a que la joven desconocida diga su nombre.

- Kazumi Takahashi.

- Bueno Takahashi es un placer conocerte ¿Eres nueva? - dice la castaña mientras van caminando.

- Lo mismo digo, pero dime Kazumi nunca me han gustado las formalidades.

- Vale pero tu tambien llamame Sakura.

Mientras van caminando Sakura se da cuenta que por donde van las miran demaciado. No solo por el hecho de que la nueva va con la tan famosa Sakura Kinomoto sino tambien porque Kazumi es muy hermosa.

Su cabello lo tiene liso y rojo y va hasta un poco mas abajo de los hombro, tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes como los de Sakura y una hermosa sonrisa, su figura tambien es envidiable y es bien proporcionada, un poco mas baja que Sakura. Su personalidad podria definirse como misteriosa pero al mismo tiempo extrovertida y por lo poco que se puede ver, un tanto arrogante.

Sakura sonrie, definitivamente Kazumi es la primera persona amable con la que habla, espera tambien encontrar una buena amiga y por sobre todo, honesta.

- ¿Quien es la preciosura que esta hablando con Sakura?- pregunta Eriol a Shaoran.

- No se porque Eriol ¿Ya te la quieres ligar?

- Pues... como la veo... si... esta buena para un buen revolcon – dice el ojiazul con una mirada de lujuria.

- Eriol dime la verdad ¿cuando vas a dejar de mirar a una mujer como objeto sexual y las vas a tomar en cuenta? - dice el ambarino con cierto tono de reproche en su voz.

- Ay mi querido amigo si se toman en cuenta quedamos a total dispocicion de ellas – dice Eriol mientras hace una pose como si estuviera pensando – mmm seriamos como tu.

Shaoran frunce el ceño. ¿Como pretende decir eso? No necesariamente se dejan manejar o manipular, ademas ¿Como se atrevia a decir que el era asi? Definitivamente tenia que escuchar la explicacion de Eriol y esperaba que fuera muy valida o sino se las iba a ver con el.

- Claro amigo. Mira. Si no estas detras de Sakura rogandole que te de la hora estas detras de Tomoyo cumpliendo todos sus antojos y sus caprichos, aun sabiendo que tu por ella no sientes ya nada de amor.

Ahora si le habia colmado la paciencia. El no era asi o por lo menos, es lo que pensaba el ambarino. Aun no entiende como es que alguna vez en su sano juicio lo considero como mejor amigo, el solo le traia problemas a su pobre salud mental.

- Eriol, en vez de joderme la vida porque no vas y haces algo productivo – dice el ambarino enojado.

- Esta bien, esta bien, pero dime ¿Esta vez a quien le vas a correr a Sakura o a Tomoyo? - dice un muy divertido Eriol pero el ambarino le lanza una mirada de advertencia – bueno ya adios.

Eriol va caminando muy entretenido, sumido en sus pensamientos, quiza pensando en que otra regla romper, pero no se da cuenta de que se estrella con alguien hasta que la voz de esta misma lo saca de su letargo momentaneo.

- Lo siento en serio... no me fije por donde iba.

- No disculpame tu a...mi

- Takahashi, Kazumi Takahashi – en ese momento Eriol le besa la mano haciendo alarde de su caballerosidad inglesa.

- Bueno Kazumi ¿te puedo llamar asi? - ella asiente con la cabeza – Yo soy Eriol y de ahora en adelante voy a ser tu guia privado – dice el ojiazul dedicandole una sonrisa seductora a la peliroja.

- Bueno eriol espero que nos la pasemos increible – dice la muchacha con una mirada un tanto picara.

- No te preocupes que yo se que tu y yo nos vamos a divertir bastante – dice eriol guiando a su nueva conquista a traves del colegio.

- Hay lo siento que pena no me fije por donde iba.

- Ten mas cuidado por donde caminas – replica una enojada Tomoyo – espera un momento – en eso la repara y la joven siente la mirada de la amatista recorrerla de piez a cabeza – tu estabas por la mañana con Sakura ¿dime quien eres tu?

- Kazumi Takahashi.

- Bueno Kazumi te recomiendo que no andes con ella si quieres salvar tu vida social de aquí en lo que te quede de vida. Si lo quieres hacer te recomiendo que te juntes con gente como yo – dice Tomoyo mientras le dedica esas sonrisas falsas que parecen sinceras

- Bueno la verdad si me encantaria ser mas tu amiga que de Kinomoto

- Eso esta muy bien pero necesito que sigas tu "amistad" con ella porque tu me informaras todo lo que esa hace ¿entendido?

- Todo con tal de ser amiga de la chica mas popular – en ese mismo instante llega Shaoran a lo que Tomoyo lo besa en forma de saludo. Luego de eso Shaoran se percata de la presencia de la peliroja, la cual se presenta.

- O sea que tu eres la nueva amiga de Tommy – ella asiente con la cabeza – entonces mucho gusto y espero que te agrade este nuevo colegio.

- Creo que me va a gustar demaciado – dijo la peliroja – _ademas de que ya encontre con que entretenerme –_ pensó – bueno - dijo despues de un breve silencio – yo tengo que ir a clases, nos vemos luego.

Luego de que Kazumi se retirara Shaoran y Tomoyo comenzaron a caminar hacia el patio trasero del colegio mientras fueron hablando trivialidades. Shaoran se percato de que Tomoyo queria tocar un tema que no les iba a agrada a los dos, asi que espero que llegaran a un arbol de cerezo que les gustaba mucho a ambos. Tomoyo tambien quizo esperar hasta llegar alli y poder preguntarle un monto de cosas que necesitaba saber. Ya en el sitio, Tomoyo no resistio mas y comenzo a hablar.

- Shao amor, dime ¿como te fue con tus padres? - el ambarino se tenso un poco

- Me fue muy bien, tu sabes que mi padre dice que tengo que aprender todo sobre la empresa para cuando yo sea el lider.

- Mmmm.... ya veo, pero tu alcanzaste a ir a la fiesta ¿verdad?

- Pues terminamos tempraro y se me ocurrio pasar un rato agradable – dice el ambarino a modo de explicacion. Tanta calma lo ponia nervioso ¿porque mierda no podia decirle todo de una vez? - te estuve buscando _amor_ - ¡Dios! cada vez se le hacia mas dificil pronunciar esa expresion de cariño a tomoyo, _si tan solo fuera Sakura_ penso pero se reprendio mentalmente – pero no te encontre.

- Tal vez no me encontraste porque estabas con Kinomoto todo el tiempo – lo sabia, el sabia que ella le iba a reclamar eso, pero ¿por que lo decia sin gritarle? ¿no se suponia que debia estar histerica como el lo creia?

- Tomoyo, no es lo que piensas – su cerebro no estaba coordinado con su lengua, eso definitivamente iba a empeorarlo todo. Cualquiera sabe que eso lo dicen cuando si es lo que piensan o parece – es decir..., la salude por educacion y la invite a bailar un par de veces, pero no paso nada mas.

- Shaoran no me mientas – el tono de voz de la amatista iba subieno al igual que el coraje y la rabia que poco a poco se iban apoderando de ella.

- Te juro que no te miento.

- ¡Claro que si me mientes! - bien, por lo menos sabe que ahora si le iba a gritar - ¡Shaoran te observe toda la jodida noche y en ningun momento te apartaste de esa! ¡Incluso la seguiste cuando se largo!

- Tomoyo lo que hiciste en esa fiesta fue demaciado, te pasaste – con eso se disparo la ira de la amatista ¡La estaba defendiendo! Oh no, eso no lo iba a permitir mas – si a mi me diste una oportunidad, ella tambien merece una.

- Te la di porque tu por lo menos te quedaste a afrontar la situacion, pero ELLA, ella no se quedo y se largo sin una despedida, una llamada ni nada – decia la amatista sintiendo de golpe como un dolor que pensaba olvidado, atrapaba nuevamente a su corazon – ese dia me di cuenta que amigas no existen, y que la traicion no se puede borrar del corazon – en ese momento el sintio que Tomoyo aun se encontraba dolida y aunque no lo dijera extrañaba a Sakura, pero no dijo nada – ehh... shao me tengo que ir a clase de deportes nos vemos luego.

En ese momento el se queda viendo el camino por donde se fue su novia, definitivamente tendria que hacer algo, esas dos se querian y adoraban como hermanas. Ademas, el no creia que solo por lo que habia pasado entre Sakura y el, ella – Sakura – se fuera asi tan de repente sin decir ni una palabra.

En ese momento el se da vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero de repente una voz que el reconoce al instante, pues hace poco la habia escuchado lo hace detenerse.

- ¿Te vas tan pronto?

- Kazumi ¿que diablos haces aca?

- Pues que te puedo decir shao, es que quiero que me confirmes que eres tu el de la foto – en ese momento saca su celular y le muestra al ambarino la foto de la fiesta donde el habia besado a Sakura. El no sabia que decir, estaba sorprendido pero al parecer su reaccion lo delato – bien entonces si eres el de la foto.

- Dime de donde la sacaste.

- Digamos que uno no debe de andar dando espectaculos de este tipo en la calle shao, y mas si tienes novia.

- Que quieres – dice el ambarino lo mas frio posible, era imposible pensar que ella no lo estaba chantajeando.

- Digamos que el poder es lo que todos quieren y pues en este momento el que tiene tu novia es muy tentador, sin contar el de Sakura, que tambien lo es – el ambarino queda confundido – es asi de sencillo tu mantienes distraido a esas dos en su pelea sin sentido y yo le cuido el puesto a Tommy permanentemente, pero si no estas dispuesto a ayudarme digamos que tendre que usar otros metodos nada agradables.

- Valla, definitivamente eres mas ruda de lo que crei – en ese momento shaoran sonrie casi imperciptiblemente ante la audacia de Kazumi y decide aceptar el trato – yo cumplo con mi parte siempre y cuando tu cumplas con la tuya.

- Es un trato – y asi como ella llego, se alejo, con una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios.

- Bueno chicas – dice la profesora de deportes – hoy vamos a jugar hockey en cesped y las capitanas van a ser la señorita Daidouji y la señorita Kinomoto – en ese momento las recin nombradas comienzan con un juego de miradas mortales – en un momento vuelvo, mientras, organizen los equipos.

Inevitablemente Sakura y Tomoyo se acercan para dirigirse un par de palabras.

- Bien Kinomoto, al parecer vas a ganarte otra humillacion publica, cada vez se vuelve mas sencillo.

- Daidouji estas muy confiada, no deberias estar tan segura _amiga –_ esta ultima palabra fue dicha con sarcasmo por la castaña, cosa que puso mas molesta a la pelinegra.

- Ya lo veremos Kinomoto.

En ese momento comienza el partido. Sakura lleva el puck, pero en ese instante se acerca Tomoyo metiendo el palo, haciendo caer a Sakura. Ella se incorpora rapidamente y al ver que Tomoyo es la que lleva el puck ahora la empuja demaciado fuerte, haciendola caer tambien. - Lo siento – es lo unico que dice Sakura, notandose lo falso que suena.

Asi se la pasaron casi todo el partido, entre empujones y zancadillas, hasta que en un momento de rabia y aprovechando que la profesora no las estaba observando, Sakura le pego con el palo a Tomoyo en el tobillo, haciendo que se lastimara. En ese momento es partido queda pausado por la falta y lesion que se han cometido.

- ¡Eres un animal! - grita la amatista

- Daidouji yo no tengo la culpa de que tu te atravesaras en el momento que yo iba a golpear – al ver la expresion de dolor que tiene la pelinegra en su cara, Sakura se siente mal. En ese momento piensa que se dejo dominar por su antigua personalidad – Tomoyo lo siento, dejame ayudarte.

- ¡No te me acerques! Deja tu falsa amabilidad para otros. Chicas llevenme a enfermeria – sus amigas Chiharu, Naoko y Rika -esta ultima tenia el cabello color chocolate y ojos del mismo color-obedecieron. Mientras ellas esperaban al lado de Tomoyo a que le dieran la orden de poder ir a su casa empezaron a hablar.

- Esto cada vez se pone mas complicado – replica Naoko.

- Acuerdate que ella era antes nuestra lider y sabe como actuamos – esta vez hablo Chiharu.

- Chicas, cuando ella dijo que lo sentia creo que lo decia con toda sinceridad – hablo Rika.

- Rika las apariencias engañan y lo que Sakura acabo de hacer lo demuestra – hablo Naoko

- Tommy ¿que piensas? -dice Chiharu sacando a la ojiazul de sus pensamientos.

- Bueno, rika naoko tiene razon, y con respecto a lo que acabo de hacer Sakura – en ese momento una sonrisa se formo en sus labios – muy pronto sabran que voy a hacer – fue lo unico que dijo la amatista - _solo espero que eriol llegue con la informacion que necesito_ – penso tommy

- Tommy nos vamos, si necesitas algo nos llamas – le informa rika

- Esta bien – dijo la amatista volviendo a sus pensamientos.

Esa informacion que tanto anhelaba se la habia pedido a eriol ya que un dia se le ocurrio que siguiendo a sakura podria encontrar detalles ocultos de la vida de esta y los podia usar en su contra. Pero ella no la iba a seguir ¡no caeria tan bajo!, por eso que mejor que alguien que es tan corrompido de mente como eriol para el trabajo.

El dia transcurrio con total normalidad despues del incidente y tomoyo ya se enontraba descansando su tobillo lesionado en su casa cuando llego eriol.

- Veo que Sakura no ha dejado de ser tan salvaje despues de todo – es lo que le dice eriol a la amatista.

- No entiendo eriol ¿por que lo dices?

- Tommy acuerdate de la estudiante de intercambio que te molestaba y que estaba obsecionada con Shaoran. En ese momento sakura y el no sentian nada mas que aprecio por el otro y como tu estabas sufriendo porque no querias que shaoran se fuera con ella sakura peleo con ella para que los dejara en paz.

Tomoyo sonrio tristemente. Era verdad, ellas parecian hermanas y nunca olvidaria que Sakura peleo por ella varias veces y viceversa. A veces la extrañaba demaciado y tambien queria poder volver a confiar en ella como antes, pero la hirio y traiciono como nunca jamas penso, pero no le dolia tanto lo que habia pasado con shaoran, sino el hecho de que no confio en ella al no decirle los motivos de su huida, ni que ni siquiera le pidio disculpas por lo de shaoran.

- Si me acuerdo y tambien en la pelea Sakura le pego mucho y a ella misma no le quedo ni un rasguño – rapidamente se dio cuenta de que se estaba mostrando demaciado debil ante eriol y decidio de una vez hablar de lo que les importaba – dime que encontraste.

- Bueno, la informacion que te traigo te va a sorprender demaciado y tienes que saber utilizarla en el momento indicado – dijo eriol serio, algo raro en el, por lo que la amatista supuso que si debia ser muy importante.

- Eriol, dime ya.

- Bueno, descubri que ultimamente Sakura ha esta visitando un centro de rehabilitacion – tomoyo se sorprendio demaciado, definitivamente nunca se imagino a Sakura en un lugar asi – Tomoyo, prometeme que vas a tener mucho cuidado con esa informacion, ya ves que es muy delicada.

- No te preocupes Eriol, no voy a hacer nada inapropiado con esta informacion, entiendo la gravedad de la misma.

- Oh bueno me voy mas tranquilo. Descansa amor mio – dice el ojiazul mientras deposita un beso en la comisura de los labios de la amatista.

_Sakura en rehabilitacion, esto va a ser una noticia muy impactante_, piensa la amatista mientras trata de crear un plan que destruya la vida de Sakura por completo.

"_Nuestras chicas cada vez se ponen mas agresivas, pero todo juego no esta completo si ninguna de las competidoras no tiene un as bajo la manga y de seguro tommy tendra el suyo, solo tenemos que esperar el momento que ella valla a usarlo. A nuesta chica nueva, una calida bienvenida, porque de por si ella tambien tendra algo que esconder. Solo les digo portense mal y piensen en mi. Xoxo" _

**----CONTINUARA----**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** bueno, que les puedo decir, perdon por el retraso pero es que en el cole mucho trabajo (detesto los trabajos de trigonometria y quimica) y pues hubo algunos problemas personales, por lo cual me siento identificada por como se siente tommy con respecto a lo que paso con sakura. Una traicion de una amiga es dolorosa y uno no lo supera asi como asi, solo el tiempo nos ayuda ( en mi caso el fic me ayuda mucho). Pero bueno suficiente de mi.

¿Que tal el cap? Trate de no ponerle tanto dramatisto porque capaz y mas adelante se acaba mi inspiracion. Y por fin sakura saco las garras, aunque fue un poco ruda eso si, pero que tal esta kazumi. Ahora sabemos que la que tomo la foto en la salida de la fiesta fue ella, ademas que ella va ser muy importante en la historia, aunque aparesca muy poco en los proximos dos cap. jajajaja ni se imaginan las sorpresas que les tengo. Pero bueno.

Agradesco a todos los que a tomado un minutico y me han dejado reviews, me han alentado mucho y me hace feliz que les este gustando la historia y tambien a los que la han agregado a favoritos.

Espero que esta vez tambien dejen su review, no les toma mas que un minutico o menos, para saber si les esta gustando y no se talvez alguien quiera algo en la historia y me lo comenta asi miro si lo agrego. Otra cosa necesito su opinion para saber si quieren un lemon porque tengo dos en mente para dos parejitas. Si es asi cambiaria la clasificacion de la historia.

Sin mas nos vemos en otra actualizacion y no olviden el review con la opinion de los lemon (jejeje un poco cansona yo) chau........


	5. una cena desastrosa

Bueno ustedes ya saben que estos personajes hermosos no son mios, solo los uso para entretenerme a mi y a ustedes. Por sobre todo gracias por sus comentarios, (todavia esta abierta la pregunta del lemmon) que me han alentado para escribir. Bueno sin mas que decir los dejo con el cap...

**CAPITULO V**

**UNA CENA DESASTROSA**

"_¿Que tan importante puede ser una cena para la vida? Si estas en ultimo año en Seijo, lo es. Hoy nuestros queridos chicos sacaran sus modales a relucir para agradar a los representantes de las universidades mas prestigiosas y que seria de ellos sin sus perfectas familias que tambien estaran presentes. Pero recuerden que toda familia tiene secretos, incluyendo las mas poderosas ¿verdad sakura? Pero tranquilos que si mejor amiga Tomoyo nos contara. Xoxo"_

- Mama ¿falta mucho para que llegue Touya? - pregunta sakura a su madre mientras cierra su celular – sabes que la cena empieza desde la 5 y quiero llegar temprano.

- Si cariño ya se – dice cariñosamente su madre mientras se termina de arreglar en el espejo – no te preocupes que tu hermano no tarda en llegar ademas – dice Nadeshiko mientras se gira para poder ver mejor a su hija – tengo algo importante que decirles.

- Señora Nadeshiko su hijo ya ha llegado.

- Muchas gracias Marcus – dice la pelinegra ofreciendole una sonrisa.

En ese momento, entra un joven alto, de tez morena, cabello negro, ojos cafes y un buen formado cuerpo. Mayor que Sakura por 4 años. Nadeshiko sonrie al verlo llegar, ya que su hijo se parece mucho a su difunto esposo Fujitaka.

- ¡¡Hermano!! - dice la castaña mientras corre a abrazar a su hermano como niña pequeña.

- A mi tambien me alegra verte monstruo – dice el moreno mientras le corresponde el abrazo a su hermana menor y le brinda una de esas pocas sonrisas que suele dar.

- Hola Touya – dice Nadeshiko mientras tambien lo abraza y le sonrie.

- Hola mama – dice el moreno sonriendole igual a su madre – pense que no ibas a sacarme nunca de ese lugar.

- Touya, no podia dejarte fuera de un evento tan importante como este y mas para tu hermana – le explica su madre – ademas, tu debes entender que es necesario que estes en ese sitio – le repite su madre cansada de que siempre que se vean terminan discutiendo por lo mismo.

- Mama, es mejor que no hablemos mas de ese tema y mas en un dia tan importante para el monstruo – sonrie al ver que Sakura va empezar a protestar – tambien tengo entendido que nos vas a decir algo importante ¿verdad?

- Si – dice la pelinegra, mientras una sonrisa triste se posa en sus labios – ustedes saben que yo ame mucho a su padre y todavia lo sigo amando porque me hizo muy feliz y me dio dos regalos hermosos que son ustedes – en ese momento ella los abraza – tambien saben que me he sentido muy sola por la ausencia de el, por mas que pase el tiempo se me hace dificil creer que el ya no este aquí con nosotros – una lagrima traviesa resabala por la mejilla de ella.

- Mama nosotros mas que nadie sabemos lo dificil que ha sido para ti – dice la castaña – pero no te sientas mal por lo que nos vallas a decir. Tu sabes que nosotros te vamos a apoyar en todo – Nadeshiko sonrie. Su hija tenia el mismo optimismo de su padre y por sobre todo, su buen corazon.

- Pues... no se como lo vallan a tomar – se pone nerviosa pero al ver el desespero de sus hijos por saber que es lo que les va a decir se anima – veran pu-pues yo... - da un suspiro antes de decir lo que viene – estoysaliendoconalguien – lo dijo tan rapido que penso que sus hijos no la habian escuchado pero al ver la mirada de touya y sobre esta, una mirada de advertencia de sakura lo comprende.

- Estas saliendo con alguien... - mas que una pregunta parecia una afirmacion de Touya

- S-si no quiero que piensen que me he olvidado de su padre, ni que lo he dejado de querer, es solo que – en ese momento cambia su expresion por una mas afligida – me siento sola y no es que diga que ustedes no me hacen feliz porque creanme que si lo hacen, pero quiero intentarlo.

- No te preocupes mama – dice esta vez Sakura – te comprendo y tambien se que papa hubiera querido que tu siguieras tu vida – Nadeshiko sonrie. No puede creer que tenga una hija mas especial.

- Touya hijo ¿tu que opinas? - le pregunta su madre

- Mama – suspira el galeano – creo que Sakura tiene razon y aunque yo extraño mucho a papa, no podemos negar tu felicidad.

- Definitivamente tengo los mejores hijos del mundo – dice la pelinegra mientras los abraza.

En ese momento, entran al departamento dos personas bastante conocidas por la familia Kinomoto. Practicamente identicos, con la diferencia de que uno es bastante mayor que el otro.

- Señor Hiraguisawa buenas tardes – saludan los hermanos – Eriol buenas tardes.

- ¿Ya les dijiste? - pregunta en un susurro el señor Hiraguisawa a la pelinegra.

- En eso estaba precisamente. ¿Como lo tomo Eriol? - pregunta Nadeshiko tambien en susurro.

- Muy bien, es mas, hasta le agrado la idea de que todos vivamos juntos. - No pueden seguir hablando ya que Sakura los interrumpe.

- ¿Que tanto murmuran ustedes dos?

- Bueno hija – comienza a hablar su madre – la persona con la que estoy saliendo es precisamente Iyame Hiraguisawa.

Silencio. Nadie hablaba y eso estaba poniendo nerviosa a la pareja. Mientras, Sakura no lo podia creer. De todas las personas, tenia que ser precisamente el padre de su _muy buen amigo_, o tendria que decir ¿hermanastro?. Miro a su hermano pero no pudo – ni quizo – saber lo que pensaba. Era mejor dejarlo asi. ¿Y Eriol? Bueno, el miraba divertido todo. Despues de todo, a el no le parecia tan descabellada esa idea y aunque a el tambien lo tomo desprevenido, bueno, que importaba si su padre era feliz. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa surcara sus labios, las caras de sorpresa que tenian Sakura y su hermano eran muy graciosas. De repente, el silencio fue roto por Sakura.

- ¿Y tu de que te ries Eriol?

Un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos pasaron y la castaña pudo captar el porque de la sonrisa de su ahora hermanastro.

- ¡Tu sabias!

- Pues querida _hermana_ yo tambien me entere hace poco. Exactamente, de camino hacia aca.

- Yo solo quiero que aprueben la relacion de su madre y yo – esta vez hablo Iyame, quien se habia mantenido al margen de la conversacion – entonces... que dicen chicos.

- Creo que hablo por Sakura y por mi al decir que aprobamos su relacion – dice Touya – pero si me entero que mi madre sufre por su culpa no tendre compasion.

- Tienes mi palabra de hombre – dice mientras los dos se estrechan la mano e Iyame sonrie por la aceptacion – bueno, siendo asi, vamonos todos que la limosina nos espera.

* * *

- ¡Ay amor! Apurate – le grita Sonomi Daidouji a su hija. Ella es casi identica a Tomoyo con la unica excepcion que tiene el cabello rojo – ¡Date prisa que quiero ver a Sakurita y a Nadeshiko!¡No las he podido ver desde que regresaron del viaje!

- Si mama ya se – dice la amatista un poco resignada – Yo quiero ver a mi tia Nadeshiko – esto fue lo mas sincero que dijo.

Tomoyo adoraba mucho a su tia y el hecho de que ella en ese momento no estuviera de mejores terminos con su prima, no queria decir que tambien estuviera asi con su tia. Al igual que su madre adoraba a su hermana y a su sobrina, ella queria mucho a las mismas. Aun recordaba como las cuatro salian a divertirse. Ella penso que su amistad con Sakura iba a durar para siempre como la de su madre y tia. Y cuando paso lo que paso hacia ya un año, se llego a preguntar si alguna vez Sonomi y Nadeshiko peliaron a si. Si asi fue, esperaba – muy en el fondo – que se pudieran arreglar las cosas con Sakura y volver a ser las mismas de antes. Aunque sabe que podria llegarle a tomar un tiempo volver a confiar en ella.

Sonomi pudo ver como el rostro de su hija cambiaba de una felicidad inmensa a una tristeza absoluta, por lo que se atrevio a preguntarle a su hija.

- Cariño ¿que te pasa? ¿La escuela, el estres, tal vez te peleaste con shaoran o con tu prima? - Tomoyo se tenso y su madre se dio cuenta que era por Sakura – ¿es por Sakura verdad?

- Mama – suspiro – no crei que fuera a ser tan... dificil estar asi con Sakura

- Lo se cariño. Para ti debe ser muy dificil este contratiempo que tienes con ella, pero, su amistad es muy fuerte y aunque no se porque estan peleando en este momento, te aseguro que si las dos tratan de solucionarlo asi va a ser

- No lo se mama – dice la amatista con su mirada baja. Su madre siempre la aconsejaba si no estaba Sakura – en este momento estoy muy herida.

- Tomoyo, yo solo te voy a decir que no arriesgues una amistad tan valiosa por algo que se puede solucionar. Son mas las veces que se han apoyado y ayudado y eso es lo que importa – sonomi logra ver que Tomoyo esta indecisa – solo piensa en lo que te acabo de decir ¿si hija?

- Si mama lo pensare – dice por fin Tomoyo levantando su mirada y sonriendole a su madre totalmente agradecida – por cierto Shaoran y su familia nos estan esperando alla.

- Bueno, siendo asi vamonos pronto para encontrarnos con ellos ¡y con mi querida Nadeshiko! - dice sonomi emocionada por ver a su hermana – y tu hija mia se encantadora. Tu sabes lo importante que seria que te aceptaran en la Universidad de Tokyo.

- Mama yo siempre soy encantadora solo confia en mi.

* * *

- ¡Xiao Lang, que lindo estas!

- ¡Hermano cada dia estas mas guapo!

- ¡Debes tener muchas admiradoras!

- ¡Tommy debe estar muy feliz contigo!

En ese momento, en el penthouse de Shaoran Li se escuchaban unos gritos que muy pocas veces perturbaban la calma del lugar. Cuando esto pasaba solo podia significar una cosa: Sus hermanas estaban alli. Aunque su familia estaba viviendo en Tokyo y quedaba relativamente cerca, eran muy pocas las veces que lo iban a visitar. El adoraba a sus hermanas, aunque casi siempre que lo veian, lo abrazan hasta casi asfixiarlo y lo mimaban demaciado.

Futtie, de cabello castaño claro y ojos del mismo color; Fimmei, de cabello negro y ojos azules (herencia de su abuela); Shiefa, de cabello del mismo color de Shaoran y ojos negros; y Faren; de cabello castaño claro y ojos color avellana; eran sus adoraciones y aunque casi no lo demostraba, las queria demaciado, por eso las protegia mucho. Ellas se autodenominaban los angeles de Xiao, cosa que a el le molestaba y por eso las trataba de locas. Sus locas y adoradas hermanas.

- Ya...no...me...dejan...res...respirar – trataba de decir el ambarino, pues sus hermanas lo estaban asfixiando. En ese momento la voz de alguien hace que ellas lo suelten, cosa que agradece profundamente el castaño.

- Niñas, suelten a su hermano – era la voz de Ieran Li, la madre de Shaoran.

Ella tenia el cabello negro y ojos del mismo color. Su personalidad era muy fria y no transmitia sentimientos (aunque si los tenia). Por donde iba irradiaba respeto. Orgullosa y autoritaria. Una mujer de carácter. Shaoran al reconocer la voz, se dispuso a saludarla como era debido.

- Buenas tardes madre

- Xiao Lang tu padre no ha podido venir, se excusa ya que hay muchas cosas de vital importancia en el trabajo. Yo le dije que tu entenderias.

- Lo entiendo madre, recuerde que algun dia yo asumire el cargo.

En ese momento, su hermana Faren le pide que hablen a solas. De sus cuatro hermanas, ella es la mas cercana y con la que mejor relacion sostiene ya que se entienden muy bien. Es como su mejor amiga y sabe todo de el como el de ella y es la que lo aconseja. El se aleja con su hermana, no sin excusarse con todos por unos minutos. La lleva hasta el estudio para que puedan hablar mas comodamente, sin preocuparse de que alguien los pueda oir.

- Bien Faren ¿de que quieres hablar? - dice el ambarino mientras se sienta en su silla y le hace a su hermana una seña para que lo imite.

- Xiao, de camino aca me entere por mi madre que los Kinomoto volvieron – miro de reojo a su hermano – eso quiere decir que Sakura volvio – el asintio y suspiro. Como ella era su confidente, sabia todo lo relacionado a su relacion con la castaña y de lo mucho que ellos dos se amaban – Xiao _ella_ se entero tambien del regreso de Sakura – el ambarino se tenso y antes de que pudiera decir algo su hermana continuo – no me lo ha dicho aun, pero creo que tiene planeado volver.

- Faren ¿estas completamente segura? - la vio dudar pero luego asintio – no entiendo para que quiere volver despues de todo lo que le hizo a Sakura.

- Yo lo se, pero ella me comento que seria muy interesante una reunion con su mas importante amiga, pero no dijo si iba a ser pronto.

- Esperemos que no vuelva, y si lo hace estar preparados, aunque ella es capaz de sorprendernos

- Xiao yo solo espero que no te involucres mucho en esos problemas – su hermano le dio una mirada reprochadora – ¡no me mires asi! Los problemas de mujeres son tenaces, te lo dire yo. Ademas, lo que halla pasado entre ellas no lo sabemos

- Tienes razon – suspira cansado – pero en cuanto se meta con Sakura yo me meto.

- Con eso me basta y me sobra – dice Faren mientras sonrie satisfecha – ahora vamonos para poder ir a tu evento.

Shaoran se reunio con su madre y sus hermanas para poder ir al evento. Shaoran va muy concentrado en lo que le dijo su hermana y por eso no pone mucho cuidado en lo que van hablando todas (aunque con todas hablando al tiempo era muy dificil entenderlas). No podria comprender a las mujeres, se peleaban por cosas sin sentido y se ponian muy sentimentales en cualquier situacion.

Otra cosa que no entendia era porque sus peleas eran tan...tan...bueno no encontraba palabras para describirlas ¿crueles?¿humillativas? Pero con tal de que no se metieran con sakura, bien, aunque en estos momento era muy dificil eso sobre todo por su novia. Tal vez deberia seguir el consejo de su hermana y no involucrarse – por el momento – dejar que todo pasara. Si eso era lo que iba a hacer. Tal vez y era lo mejor.

* * *

- ¡Nadeshiko pero que hermosa estas! - gritaba Sonomi al ver llegar a su hermana

- Gracias Sonomi, tu tambien estas hermosa – dice la pelinegra mientras las dos se funden en un abrazo. Cuando lo terminan la pelinegra sigue hablando – ya me imagino que conoce a Iyame, Sonomi.

- Si claro que lo conozco. Hola Iyame – el la saluda tambien – porque lo dices.

- Bueno Sonomi, nosotros estamos saliendo – le explica a su hermana. Ella no lo podia creer, pero cuando salio del shock, comenzo a gritar de la emocion y a abrazar a la pareja.

- ¡FELICITACIONES! ¡Me alegro mucho por ustedes! - en ese momento ella puede divisar a su sobrinos y en especial, a su queridisima Sakura y ella, ni corta ni peresoza, se apresuro por ir a abrazarla.

- ¡Sakuraaaaaaa! Princesa, cuanto tiempo sin verte, definitivamente ¡estas hermosisima! - todos se sorprendieron mucho de la reaccion de Sonomi.

Ella no era de esas demostraciones tan abiertas, pero a sakura no le sorprendio en nada, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso. Mientras, Tomoyo se acerco a saludar a su tia.

- ¡Tiaa! Que alegria verte. Te ves ¡di-vi-na! - decia la amatista mientras saludaba a su tia con un abrazo efusivo.

- ¡ohh Tommy! ¡No exageres! Ademas mirate – dijo mientras le daba una vuelta – estas hermosa.

- Señor Iyame, debe de sentirse muy halagado por estar saliendo con una hermosa mujer como tia – le dice la amatista mientras le pica un ojo.

A lo lejos, Touya se queda viendo la escena. Siempre que se reunian esas cuatro, eran asi. Tomoyo y Sonomi elogiando a Sakura y Nadeshiko. Y siempre que su madre le decia a Tomoyo que le siguiera los pasos siendo modelo, esta le contestaba que ese era el puesto de Sakura y ella era la diseñadora. Sonrio tristemente, porque esta vez no fue asi. Ya sabia que ellas estaban peleadas y eso se podia notar en momento como ahora. Sintio que su tia pregunto algo que no debia a si que puso mas atencion a la conversacion.

- Sakurita ¿por que te fuiste tan derepente? Nos sorprendiste a todos – Sakura se tenso. No queria hablar de eso y menos, en ese momento ¿que iba a decir? Lo que hizo, no era la mejor opcion, todos la rechazarian.

- Tia, hay cosas que pasan que son dificiles de explicar – comenzo a decir ella – hay veces que hacemos cosas muy malas y la mejor salida que vemos es huir de ellas. Comenzar tu vida de cero, pero no se puede cuando ese pasado te persigue.

Todos se quedan en silencio. Les sorprendio demaciado esa respuesta. Tal vez, halla algo que Sakura no les halla dicho y la tenga sufriendo. Tomoyo comienza a pensar lo mismo que los demas, sin contar que ella conoce a su prima mejor que nadie y sabe que le esta ocultando algo. Sakura no es tan cobarde como para no enfrentarse a ella despues de lo que paso con Shaoran. Debio pasar algo mas esa noche y ella estaria dispuesto a averiguarlo. Tal vez si le iba a hacer caso a su madre y trataria de salvar su amistad con Sakura.

La castaña pensaba que no era el momento para decirles aun la verdad, no estaba preparada y antes que nada, tenia que recuperar su amistad con Tomoyo. Sabe que ella la va a entender y le va a ayudar a enfrentarse a las consecuencias que pueda traer el revelar ese horrible suceso. Solo espera que algun dia todos puedan perdonarla por lo que hizo y no cambien su trato con ella.

En ese preciso momento, llega Shaoran, dandole un beso a su novia que la hace salir de sus cavilaciones. No pudo ser mas oportuno. Deverdad ese silencio ya no le estaba haciendo bien hacia que se dispuso a saludarlo como debia.

- Hola amor – dice shaoran - ¿que paso? ¿por que todos estan tan callados?

- ¿Ehh? - dijo tomoyo confundida – si... hola...¿donde estan tus padres? - le pregunta ella ignorando la pregunta que le habia hecho el ambarino.

- Solo vino mi madre y mis hermanas – le responde el – pero no me dijiste que paso y porque todos actuan extraños.

- ¿Dijiste tus hermanas? - el asintio – creo que voy a ir a saludarlas – esa fue la oportunidad para que Tomoyo saliera y dejada aun mas confundido al ambarino.

Nadie se habia percatado de la conversacion de ellos dos, ni de la presencia de Shaoran. Al parecer lo estaban ignorando, pero Eriol decidio acercarse a saludar a su amigo. Su plan estaba saliendo muy bien y estaba seguro que lo mejor estaba por llegar. Esta noche no seria tan aburrida despues de todo.

- Hola Shaoran – hablo el ojiazul – perdon por esta pequeña reunion familiar, podria decirse...improvisada.

- ¿Familiar? - le pregunta el ambarino – si fuera familiar tu no estarias aquí.

- Te equivocas amigo – Shaoran lo miro no creyendole ni una palabra – veras, mi padre esta saliendo con la mujer mas maravillosa para el y resulto ser la madre de Sakura – el ambarino queda muy sorprendido.

- Valla ¿en serio? - el ojiazul asiente – bueno no me lo esperaba, pero me alegro por ellos – en ese momento Sonomi los interrumpe.

- ¡Shaoran cariño! ¿como estas?

- Muy bien señora Sonomi – responde el ambarino – por cierto, cada vez que la veo se pone mas hermosa.

- ¡Ohh no lo digas! ¡me vas a hacer sonrojarme! - en ese momento ella se acuerda de algo – por cierto shao ¿has visto a Tommy? La ando buscando y no la encuentro.

- Si, ella fue a saludar a mi madre y a mis hermanas

- Bueno, si ella te pregunta por mi, dile que estoy acompañando a Sakurita al tocador. Los dejo para que sigan hablando – ella se retira y se encuentra a Sakura para poder dirigirse al baño. Lo que Shaoran alcanza a ver, es que ella estaba llorando.

- Eriol ¿me podrias decir que paso aquí? ¿ y por que Sakura esta llorando?

- Bueno amigo, al parecer nuestra amiga tuvo mas de un motivo para irse.

En ese momento comienza el evento, pero Shaoran aun queda confundido por lo que le acaba de decir su amigo. Asi que se dispone a concentrarse primero en el evento y luego piensa en averiguar que es lo que paso esa noche, que pudo hacer sentir asi a su querido flor de cerezo.

- Buenas noches queridos estudiantes de ultimo, familias y representantes – dice el rector de la preparatoria – queremos darles la bienvenida a la cena que se realiza cada año para que los estudiantes conoscan mas a fondo sobre la universidad de su interes y estos a su vez, conoscan de sus capacidades para saber si estan a la altura de alguna de ellas – en ese momento todos aplauden – tambien hemos dado la posibilidad de que las familias tambien participen y puedan ayudar a sus hijos a convencer a estas prestigiosas y distinguidas universidades. No quiero alargarme, por eso doy por iniciada la cena, esperando que puedan escoger bien tanto alumnos, como representatntes de las universidades.

* * *

Despues de la cena, la cual fue muy tranquila para todos, cada uno de los estudiantes empezo a conversar con los representantes. ¿Sobre que? Sobre lo buenos que eran en algunas materias, que actividad extracurricular estaban desarrollando, en fin, lo mejor de ellos mismos y de lo poderosas que eran sus familias para poder ingresar en alguna de las excelentes universidades que estaban hay.

Entre esas estudiantes estaba Tomoyo hablando con el representante de la Universidad de Tokyo, contandole sobre sus excelentes calificaciones y siendo amable como le habia dicho su madre.

- Señor Terada, permitame decirle que me impresiona mucho los logros que ha tenido la universidad y el excelente nivel academico de esta.

- Muchas gracias Señorita Daidouji, dejeme decirle que nos ha impresionado mucho su historial. Veo en usted un gran potencial para mi universidad, por lo cual nos sentiriamos muy halagados de que usted decidiera estudiar con nosotros – Tomoyo estaba que no cabia de la dicha.

- Por el contrario, seria un honor para mi que su universidad me recibiera – ella sonrie satisfecha por su labor, ya que cada vez esta mas cerca de ser recibida en la mejor universidad.

Continuo charlando con el señor Terada. Estaba sumamente feliz, hasta se le habia olvidado el plan que tenia para esa noche. Lo podria realizar cualquier otro dia, ahora solo queria compartir su felicidad con las personas que ella mas queria. De repente, Shaoran se acerca a ella diciendole que tienen que hablar. Se disculpan con el señor y van a un sitio mas alejado. Esta asustada, por el tono de voz que uso Shaoran, supo que estaba preocupado.

- Mi amor ¿que paso? - dijo la amatista preocupada por la actitud de su novio.

- Tomoyo, cuando llegamos te hize una pregunta que no me respondiste – ella se puso nerviosa. No queria volver a recordar ese momento – He observado que tu madre y Sakura han estado mas afuera que adentro de la cena. Pareciera que ha estado llorando.

Tomoyo quizo hacerse la desentendida, pero sabia que esta vez ya no podria mentirle a su novio. Todo lo que el le dijo era verdad, ella habia visto a su madre y a su prima salir muchas veces y ya se estaba preocupando. Solo una vez habia visto a Sakura asi y fue el dia que su padre fallecio.

Ya estaba preocupandose por Sakura, tal vez lo que halla pasado la noche en que ella se acosto con su novio la afecto. Una no se pondria asi por solo haber hecho eso. En ese momento su mente recordo que se habia acostado con _**su novio**_ y ademas no habia confiado en ella, por eso, Sakura no merecia su compasion ni su lastima. Ahora, ademas de tener a Shaoran preocupado por ella, ¡le estaba quitando a su madre! Ah no, ella ahora queria verla destruida, que sufriera lo que ella sufrio con su engaño y su traicion.

Shaoran estaba aun esperando una respuesta que nunca llego, ya que pudo ver por la cara de tomoyo que paso de la preocupacion al enfado, y en ese momento se dirigia nuevamente al salon. Tuvo un mal presentimiento. Ya casi podria decir que planeaba hacer su novia contra su flor de cerezo.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba calmada. No habia llorado asi desde la muerte de su padre. Agradecia profundamente a su tia por consolarla en silencio, no se atrevio a preguntar el motivo por su llanto y eso fue lo que mas le importo a Sakura. Aun no se sentia lista para revelar la verdad. Sonrio tristemente, al parecer la muerte siempre la iba a poner asi.

Ya le habia dicho a su tia, a su hermano y Shaoran que se encontraba bien, que no se preocuparan mas. ¿Su madre? No queria preocuparle, por eso habia inventado algunas cosas con ayuda de su tia.

-¿Segura Sakura que te encuentras bien? - le pregunta su hermano como por decima vez.

- Si hermano, tranquilo que ya estoy bien – en ese momento le regala a su hermano una sonrisa y el comprobo que era verdad.

- Menos mal porque quien sabe que puede hacer un monstruo deprimido – en ese momento el pone una cara de espanto – no quisiera que destruyera la ciudad, ademas tu llanto de monstruo es como un alarido ensordecedor – sonrie con satisfaccion al ver que su pequeña hermana se comienza a molestar – que un mostruo me coma no esta en mis planes.

- ¡Que no soy un monstruo!- en ese momento ella le pega un pisoton a su hermano, sacandole un grito de dolor.

Despues de que Touya se recupero sonrio. Si, su monstruo se encontraba bien y eso era lo importante, aunque ya se las pagaria por ese pisoton que le propino. ¡No era justo, ella estaba en tacones! Depronto vio como su prima subia al escenario. Eso no podria ser nada bueno, no desde que su hermana le contaba todo lo que Tomoyo le estaba haciendo. Cerro sus puño de forma inconciente. Esperaba por el bien de su prima, que no hiciera nada malo porque el se lo cobraria, le importaba muy poco saber que ella era mujer.

- Señoras y señores – dijo Tomoyo con su melodiosa voz – como nuestra hermosa institucion ayuda a los menos favorecidos le queremos otorgar un premio por su labor a una querida estudiante.

_Mi plan ya esta marchando a la perfeccion_ – penso Eriol al ver subida a Tomoyo en el escenario.

Todos estaban confundidos, sea lo que fuera a decir la amatista no era nada bueno. Por eso el unico que tenia una sonrisa era Eriol, quien poco a poco se fue alejando hasta llegar a la puerta, donde podria escuchar atentamente lo que iba a decir Tomoyo y podria salir a consolar a Sakura.

- Sakura Kinomoto merece un aplauso señores – la castaña queda confundida – ella no ha querido que nos enteraramos, pero es mi deber decirles que ella a ido a un centro de rehabilitacion. Sabemos que quieres ser una persona nueva.

Touya queria golpear a Tomoyo se habia pasado esta vez y lo peor era que ni siquiera Sakura iba a ese centro del que hablaba Tomoyo.

- Bueno Sakura queremos escuchar unas palabras – le dijo la amatista a lo que Sakura tomo el microfono y empezo a hablar.

- Pues... gracias – decia Sakura tratando de retener unas lagrimas que querian salir de nuevo – es verdad lo que dice Tomoyo, quiero ser una nueva persona y que mejor que buscando ayuda.

Touya ya no daba credito a lo que escuchaba. Su hermana lo estaba defendiendo ¿por que? ¡Porque era él el que esta en rehabilitacion! Todos estaban enterados, inclusive la familia de Shaoran, porque creanlo o no , las dos familias eran muy unidas. Todos estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de Sakura, ella era muy noble y lo estaba ratificando una vez mas cubriendo a su hermano. Al parecer, la unica que no estaba enterada era Tomoyo.

- Señores, me disculpo, recorde que tengo algo importante que hacer – Tomoyo sonrio con autosuficiencia. Eriol, ya estaba esperando en la puerta a Sakura, que ya se dirigia hacia alla.

- Creo que se fue sin el premio – dijo la amatista

- ¡CALLATE! - dijo Touya gritando. No soportaba mas esa farsa – ella no es la interna ¡SOY YO! - la amatista quedo sorprendida. Definitivamente se habia equivocado – Sakura solo trata de ser buena hermana y ha ido constantemente para que no me sienta solo – termino de decir el galeano con la cabeza agachada. No queria que lo vieran llorar.

De un momento a otro, Touya se fue y detras de el su madre, ambos se fueron a buscar a Sakura.

Todos los demas miraron con reproche a Tomoyo, en especial su madre. Eso hizo que ella se sintiera muy mal.

- Te pasaste Tomoyo – le dice su novio con el ceño fruncido y con evidente enojo.

- Yo... no... sabia... - dijo la amatista en medio de su shock y su desconcierto.

No muy lejos de ahi, se encuentra cierta castaña acompañada de un ojiazul.

- A donde vamos querida Sakura – le dice Eriol.

- Sabrina – corrige ella sacandole una sonrisa al ojiazul – hoy soy Sabrina Eriol. Quiero que recordemos viejos tiempos – dice ella mientras sonrie picaramente.

"_Una noche perfecta arruinada. Tommy, asegurate la proxima vez de averiguar antes de atacar. Damos la bienvenida a la antigua Sakura, hace mucho te esperabamos y tal parece que tambien le hacias falta a cierto ojiazul. Disfruta Sak porque esta es tu noche. Xoxo"_

**continuara...**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **que tal mis sorpresa, apuesto que nadie esperaba que fuera Touya el de la rehabilitacion, la verdad es que no queria tampoco que Sakura fuera tan perversa suficiente con su pasado (que muy pronto sabremos) jijiji.

Tal parece que Tommy se va a arrepentir y tranquilos que ya muy pronto se van a reconciliar, las dos se hacen falta mutuamente.

Bueno, me demore un poquito porque tenia un simulacro de la prueba del examen del estado (los que sean de colombia me entenderan que es el ICFES), no se imaginan lo agotador que es eso y aparte examenes finales.... me querian exprimir el cerebro... pero no importa ademas ya estoy escribiendo los otros capitulos que estoy segura les van a fascinar.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews, algun dia les contestare se los prometo, por lo pronto haganme saber por medio de los reviews si les gusto la historia, si creen que deba corregirle algo, si depronto quieren ver algo tambien o criticarla. No importa, de todas maneras todas sus opiniones son bien recibidas....

Los vere en otro capitulo.... chau!!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: los personajes principales de la historia no me pertenecen, todos ellos son del grupo Clamp. Yo solo los uso para fines de entretención.**_

**CAPITULO VI**

**DE ARREPENTIMIENTOS Y SORPRESAS**

Todos se encontraban en el departamento de Sakura ya que esperaban encontrarlos pronto, llevaban ya un tiempo sin siquiera llamar y eso tenía muy preocupados a todos. Entre ellas estaba Tomoyo que se sentía terrible al ver como su tía no paraba de lamentarse y pensar en todo lo malo que podría ocurrirle a su hija. ¿Cómo iba a saber ella por lo que estaban pasando los Kinomoto? Es decir, después del "viaje" - por no decir huida – de Sakura, ella no tenía mucho contacto con ellos. Lo que sabía se lo debía a su madre y no era mucho a decir verdad.

Ese era otro tema. Su madre en este momento estaba enojadísima con ella y no la culpaba, sabía que si hubiera sido al revés, Sakura pasaría por lo mismo. Su madre estaba decepcionada, lo podía sentir por la mirada y hasta ella misma se decepcionada. Nunca había actuado así y no lo hubiera hecho de haber confiado un poco en las palabras de su prima. Sabía que había sido una traición, pero todo tenía una solución y la hubiera encontrado de no ser tan vengativa, una faceta desconocida de ella que no había demostrado mucho.

- ¡Demonios! - era lo único que se le escuchaba decir a Touya.

El estaba furioso y muy dolido. El conocía el pasado de su hermana, o por lo menos lo que ella le contaba, pero también sabia que ella estaba dispuesta a cambiar, tener una nueva vida y comenzar desde cero. Podía entender que Tomoyo se sintiera traicionada, pero lo que no podía aceptar era que actuara de esa forma, si más que nadie ella sabía que Sakura siempre que se equivocaba enmendaba sus errores. En este momento la odiaba, por hacer sufrir a su pequeña hermana. Por culpa de ella Sakura estaría en un antro de mala muerte y todo lo que pasara seria culpa de Tomoyo.

- Nadeshiko, cariño cálmate – decía Iyame al ver a la pelinegra al borde de los nervios.

- Si hermana, no debes ponerte así – decía Sonomi mientras consolaba a su hermana y miraba reprobatoriamente a su hija – tu sabes que en cualquier momento va a entrar Sakurita por esa puerta y nos va a decir que solo fue a aclarar su mente.

- Nadeshiko ya verás que tu hija va a aparecer, yo también creo lo que dijo Sonomi – esta vez hablo Ieran apoyando a Sonomi – no pienses tan negativamente – Nadeshiko no musito palabra alguna, solo se limita a asentir – Xiao Lang ve tu a buscar a Sakura antes de que anochezca mas.

- Si madre y señora Nadeshiko no se preocupe que yo volveré con Sakura – dijo el ambarino notándose la preocupación y determinación en su voz.

- Yo también voy – dijo Touya.

- ¿No sería mejor que te quedaras Touya? Lo que menos quiero es que tu madre se preocupe el doble – decía la madre de Tomoyo esperando convencerlo, sabía que su querida hermana no soportaría saber que sus dos hijos se perdieron.

- No tía, me siento muy impotente esperando aquí y me pone peor ver a mama así.

- Si ustedes van yo voy tam...- la amatista no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Touya la interrumpió bruscamente.

- Tú ya hiciste suficiente Tomoyo y con el humor que tengo en estos momentos, te conviene alejarte.

- Pero Touya yo los quiero ayudar – se quejo Tomoyo. En verdad ella quería ayudarles.

- No hija, Touya tiene razón, es mejor que te quedes con nosotros.

Eso le dolió más a Tomoyo y más porque su madre tenía razón. Ella era la culpable de todo. ¡Como le hubiera gustado que se la tragara la tierra! Solo esperaba que Sakura se encontrara bien y que volviera sana y salva. Además ya lo tenía decidido, apenas Sakura volviera arreglaría todo y enmendaría sus errores.

En otro lado de la ciudad, en un bar más o menos decente, se encontraba la castaña acompañada de su amigo Eriol, el cual tenía una gran sonrisa triunfante. Como extrañaba a la Sakura de antes y por fin estaba de vuelta. No daba crédito a la ingenuidad de Tomoyo o tal vez el plan era perfecto. Lo que sea que haya sido, lo tenía muy contento. El paso que debía seguir, echarle sal a la herida y hacerle recordar a Sakura todo.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en la barra, Eriol tomando un escoses y Sakura Tomando un Martini – si la memoria no le falla ya llevaba 3 de esos- y no faltaba mucho para que comenzaron con el tequila. No podía estar mejor.

- Bueno _Sabrina _¿Cual es el plan para esta noche? -le pregunta Eriol a Sakura sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

- Bueno _Tom _me gustaría recordar viejos tiempos – responde con simpleza la castaña luego de que le da un sorbo a su trago – tu sabes, pasarnos por otras personas, sexo casual y pasarla muy bien pero yo quiero escoger a mi victima primero – dice Sakura con una sonrisa muy sensual.

- Tienes todo el derecho mi querida _Sabrina._

- ¿Acaso no te vas a cansar de decirme así? - le pregunta la ojiverde con fingido enojo.

- Sakura por si se te olvida hace un poco más de un año no hacemos esto y quiero disfrutar cada segundo – Eriol le dedica una sonrisa a la castaña – no vaya a ser que luego te arrepientas de volver a hacer esto.

- Pues no me pienso arrepentir y te lo voy a demostrar – en ese momento Sakura se gira para observar a los muchachos. En ese momento ve a uno alto, pelinegro, de ojos cafés oscuros, boca deseable y sexy. _Muy sexy_ pensó ella – Eriol lo quiero a él – en eso lo señala.

- ¿El pelinegro alto? - la castaña asiente – bueno si tu quieres... aunque a decir verdad, pensé que ibas a escoger algo mejor – Sakura le lanza una mirada de pocos amigos lo cual le causa mucha gracia al ojiazul – pero no importa quién sea igual es sexo casual.

- Pues sí, no importa – dice la castaña dándole la razón – ahora, quien será la afortunada de irse a la cama con el sexy y guapo Eriol.

- Bueno, veamos.

Eriol comienza a recorrer con la mirada todo el lugar encontrándose con que ya a muchas de las mujeres que estaban hay habían dormido con él. De repente se encuentra con que Kazumi se encontraba allí y sin pensarlo dos veces le dijo a Sakura que la afortunada seria ella.

- ¿Kazumi? - ella lo ve asentir – ¡No sabía que fueras asaltacunas Eriol! - de repente Sakura comienza a reír a carcajadas y Eriol la mira con cierto enojo - ¡oh vamos! Tu deberías saber que ella es mucho menor que nosotros.

- Tampoco es para tanto Sakura. Además te recuerdo que tu también te has acostado con "hombres" menores que tu – dice el ojiazul haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra hombres.

- Esta bien Eriol. Te la paso esta vez – cuando vuelven a mirar ven que Kazumi está bailando con el joven que Sakura hacia un rato había señalado – pero más te vale apresurarte porque está bailando con mi conquista.

- No creo que deba apresurarme porque ella viene para acá. Ten fe de que sean solo parientes.

En ese momento aparece la pelirroja con el sujeto que minutos antes Sakura había visto. Eriol y Sakura rápidamente se arreglan para causar buena impresión y dándose una mirada los dos de complicidad. Era como una apuesta, el que pudiera tener primero sexo ganaba, así que ambos iban a usar sus tácticas de conquista.

- Hola no pensé encontrarlos aquí – dice Kazumi apenas llega donde ellos – les quiero presentar a mi hermano Kotaro – al decir esto Sakura le da una mirada cargada de pasión y lujuria que no pasa desapercibida para ninguno.

- Mucho gusto Kotaro soy Sabrina – Kazumi queda confundida ante el cambio de nombre tan repentino – bueno yo quiero ir a bailar ¿Me acompañarías? - dice Sakura con una sonrisa muy encantadora y al mismo tiempo seductora. Eriol hace esfuerzo por no echarse a reír, definitivamente extrañaba ese comportamiento de Sakura.

- Claro que me encantaría acompañar a bailar a tan hermosa mujer – contesta Kotaro después de haber quedado embobado por la sonrisa de Sakura.

Ellos salen a bailar dejando solos a Eriol y a Kazumi. El agradece que a Sakura ya comience a hacerle efecto el licor, aunque le gustaría ver lo que haría Sakura luego, ese espectáculo no se lo perdería por nada del mundo. En ese momento se percata de que la pelirroja esta a su lado, así que la invita a un trago para hablar un poco.

- Eriol tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué Sakura le dijo a mi hermano que se llamaba Sabrina? - Eriol se empezó a reír a carcajadas. No se había dado cuenta de ese detalle. Tal vez el alcohol también lo estuviera afectando.

- Kazumi lo que pasa es que desde hace mucho con Sakura y otra amiga hacíamos eso para poder obtener un poco de sexo y evitar lo incomodo de que te busquen después. ¡Que mejor que no ser reconocidos!

- Me quieres decir que ella quiere acostarse con mi hermano – kazumi lo dijo mas como afirmación que como pregunta por lo cual Eriol asintió – bueno pues, que se diviertan, pero mientras ¿Que haríamos nosotros? - la última pregunta la hizo con una voz seductora a la cual Eriol no pudo resistirse.

- Mmmm pues hay muchas cosas que nosotros podríamos hacer – en esos momentos Kazumi se da cuenta de que el rostro de Eriol está muy cerca del suyo, ya que puede sentir su respiración mezclarse con la de ella.

Se rozan los labios, produciendo en ambos una sensación desconocida, pero muy agradable. Ese roce no pudo pasar más allá ya que es Kazumi quien lo interrumpe. Eriol queda muy desorientado y confundido, pero luego se da cuenta que Kazumi lo ha llevado a la pista de baile.

En esa misma pista se encontraba Sakura con Kotaro bailando muy juntos. Ya Sakura se encuentra más ebria por lo cual, la timidez que ella alguna vez hubiera podido tener – si es que alguna vez la tuvo - desapareció por completo.

- ¿Sabes Kotaro? - pregunta de repente la ojiverde – nunca te había visto por acá.

- Debe ser que como no soy de frecuentar este tipo de lugares – le responde con simpleza el pelinegro.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - dice Sakura mientras van y se sientan un rato para poder hablar mejor.

- Bueno, digamos que yo no soy de tu clase social, pero vine con Kazumi porque me lo pidió – en ese momento le sonríe – menos mal me deje convencer por ella – Sakura se ruboriza, lo cual le parece muy encantador a Kotaro – ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Sabrina? - ella asiente pero se extraña un poco de que la haya llamado así.

- ¿Por qué me llamas Sabrina?

- Tú me dijiste que te llamabas así ¿No lo recuerdas? - Sakura se ríe ligeramente, definitivamente ya estaba demasiado ebria, no tomaría mas en lo que quedaba de noche o eso esperaba.

- Si me acuerdo. Perdón es que creo que ya estoy muy tomada – ella escucha que él le alcanza a decir que no importaba – Dime ¿qué es lo que me ibas a preguntar?

- ¡Cierto! Dime Sabrina ¿tienes novio o estas saliendo con alguien!

- No – responde Sakura – desde que volví nadie se me acerca ¡Estoy realmente cansada de sentirme tan jodidamente sola! ¿Sabes? – Le dice ella levantándose de su asiento – te invito un trago y entre tú y yo vamos a demostrarles a esos… esos que yo no estoy sola.

- Esta bien pero yo te invito el tr...- pero no alcanzo a terminar lo que iba a decir ya que unos labios estaban aprisionando los suyos. Luego de unos minutos correspondió el beso de Sakura.

- ¡Per-perdón! - dijo ella jadiando – es... que... no... no sé qué… me paso – ella estaba muy avergonzada – en serio... per...- pero ahora eran los labios de el los que reclamaban los de ella, reanudando el beso que hace unos instantes habían dejado.

- Sabrina – dijo el pelinegro después de separarse de Sakura – yo no quiero que esto sea de una sola noche. Te recuerdo que no estás sola, estás conmigo.

- Kotaro, no creo que sea conveniente – responde la ojiverde.

- Dame la oportunidad Sabrina, por favor – Sakura queda pensativa. Ella todavía quiere a Shaoran, aunque tal vez esta sea la oportunidad de volver a ser feliz, porque es consciente de que nunca podrá estar con Shaoran – o eso es lo que cree-.

- Creo que te daré la oportunidad – le da una sonrisa forzada. La verdad no cree que deba hacerlo pero no tiene nada que perder con intentarlo.

- ¡No puedo creer que mi hermano y Sakura se estén besando! - le comenta la pelirroja a Eriol – entonces no bromeabas con decir que ustedes buscaban diversión nocturna.

- Yo no bromearía con algo así – dice el ojiazul logrando que Kazumi lo volteara a ver – pero si ellos se divierten tanto porque no los imitamos – Kazumi se muerde el labio muy delicada y sensualmente, lo cual incita a Eriol a acercar su rostro para darle un beso. Pero justo cuando estaban a pocos centímetros, la voz de alguien conocido hace que se separen rápidamente.

- ¡Eriol llevo rato buscándote!

- Shaoran, espero que tu motivo sea lo suficientemente bueno como para interrumpirme así – le dice el ojiazul bastante enojado.

- Ehh Eriol – dice Kazumi sintiéndose muy nerviosa y avergonzada por lo que hubiera podido pasar hace pocos minutos. Shaoran al darse cuenta de la presencia de ella frunce su ceño – creo que es hora de que me valla.

- _Sweethurt_ espérame y yo te llevo además no creo que debamos interrumpir a tu hermano y a Sakura – a la mención de esta última, Shaoran recordó el motivo por el cual había llegado hay y comenzó a buscarla desesperadamente con la mirada.

- Eriol ¿Donde está Sakura? ¿Con quién putas la dejaste? - pregunto desesperado el ambarino al no poder localizarla.

- Ella está en la pista de baile y esta con el hermano de Kazumi – En ese momento logra verla acompañada de un joven alto y siente como la ira se apodera poco a poco de el al verlos tan cerca.

Decidido, va hasta donde se encuentra Sakura y poco a poco una oleada de celos recorre todo su cuerpo. Cuando al fin llego, la separo bruscamente del otro abrazándola de una forma posesiva. Nadie iba a aprovecharse de _su_ Sakura.

- ¿Shaoran? - le pregunto la ojiverde muy confundida.

- Sakura ¿estás bien? ¿No te ha hecho nada? ¿Trato de pasarse contigo? ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada? - a Sakura le entraron unas ganas terribles de reírse, pero no sabía que era más gracioso, si la cara que en ese momento traía Shaoran o por todas las preguntas atropelladas que trataba de decirle y que apenas y se entendían.

- Si Shaoran estoy bien, no me ha hecho nada, no se propaso conmigo, es el hermano de Kazumi y me fui sin decir nada porque quería estar sola – le respondió la castaña calmadamente.

- ¿Sakura? Pensé que te llamabas Sabrina – le pregunto confundido Kotaro.

- No me digas que volviste a usar esa identidad Sakura – le reprocho el castaño a Sakura – pensé que habías quedado en no usarla más, que eso iba a quedar en tu pasado.

- Lo siento Shaoran pero es que no todos tenemos una vida tan perfecta como la tuya – le dice Sakura muy enojada – ahora mientras ustedes terminan yo voy a ir al tocador para irnos – mintió, la verdad es que se iba al bar a pedir una botella para llevar. No tenía pensado irse con Shaoran, aun la noche era joven y ella quería divertirse.

- Sakura ¿por qué me lo pones más difícil? - dijo el ambarino mas para sí mismo.

- Yo creo que mejor me voy – le dice Kotaro a Shaoran – dile a… tu amiga que yo la llamo – a Shaoran no le gusto para nada eso pero prefirió no decir nada – ¡Kazumi vámonos ya! - le grito el pelinegro a su hermana.

- ¡Ya voy hermano! - responde la pelirroja dispuesta a irse pero siente que alguien la detiene de la mano y la gira quedando cara a cara.

- Pequeña, no creas que me he olvidado de que tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente – dice Eriol acercándose peligrosamente a la chica.

- No lo he olvidado pero – en ese momento ella se acerca al rostro del ojiazul quedando a pocos centímetros de los labios de el – será en otra ocasión – se suelta del agarre de él y se va rápidamente.

Todos se incorporan y quedan en un silencio un tanto incomodo que duro unos minutos, pero a ellos se les hizo una eternidad. Cada uno pensaba en todo lo que se había vivido durante la noche. Shaoran pensaba en lo terrible que se había podido sentir su flor de cerezo, tanto de llegar a lo que hacía con su "amiga". Se sentía muy molesto con Tomoyo y aunque ya hablarían después, no podía dejar que su novia siguiera en esa misma actitud con Sakura.

Eriol y Kazumi pensaban en lo que habían sentido con apenas rozar sus labios, algo tan diferente para ambos, pero al mismo tiempo tan agradable, algo que nunca habían experimentado y sin duda alguna lo harían de nuevo. Sakura por su parte ya no pensaba en nada, debido a la botella de vino que se había bebido minutos atrás y la dejo mas ebria de lo que estaba, no se había podido esperar. La verdad no quería escuchar el regaño que de seguro Shaoran y su hermano – porque estaba segura que el andaba por ahí – le darían. Ya no se podía sostener por lo que cayó sentada en el piso y los otros salieron de su encimasmiento.

- Bue ¡hip! Buedo vamos a sedir cedeblando este ¡hip! Encuentlo – decía ya la castaña bastante ebria lo que le causo gracia a Eriol que hace mucho tiempo no la había visto así - ¡por los viejos tiempos! - dijo gritando.

- Vamos Sakura – dijo Shaoran, pero al ver que ella se resistía y llamaba la atención le dijo con voz más grave y ruda – no voy a seguir tus caprichos y si no vienes conmigo te ira peor por todos los lados en que lo mires.

- ¡Nooo! - le grito ella – yo – dijo señalándose – me encuentlo moe bien. ¡Quien no quisiela sel Sakula Kinomoto! - dijo ella mientras se reía y se tambaleaba al caminar.

- ¡Sakura compórtate! – le dijo el ambarino perdiendo la poca paciencia con la que contaba – Eriol tu deberías estar ayudándome ¿no crees? - dijo ahora al ojiazul al ver que este solo se reía de la situación.

- Ya ya Shaoran – le respondió el ojiazul todavía soltando unas risas – es que este espectáculo ya no se va a ver siempre – recibió una mirada de odio por parte de Shaoran.

- ¿Están pedeando? - les dijo Sakura con inocencia – ay no, yo ¡hip! Yo los quielo, no pedeen – Eriol y Shaoran la miraron confundidos y Kazumi con su hermano se limitaban a no involucrarse mucho – pues es que si ustedes pedean… yo… me voy… a ponel… muy triste – dijo ya sollozando – y… también me… voy a… ponel blava como un tigle – hizo un puchero que les causo gracia a todos.

- No estamos peleando – dijeron el ambarino y el ojiazul al mismo tiempo – Ahora – dijo Shaoran – vámonos a la casa a descansar – la vio asentir y se dispuso a irse de una vez.

Shaoran y Eriol se despidieron rápidamente de Kotaro y Kazumi, pero el ojiazul le dijo a la pelirroja antes de irse – Tu serás mía – yéndose rápidamente en la limosina y dejando aun mas aturdida a Kazumi.

* * *

En el departamento, ya todos se encontraban más tranquilos ya que Shaoran había llamado avisando que ya iban con Sakura directo para allá, aunque también les comento que no estaba en las mejores condiciones. Todos habían decidido quedarse hasta que Sakura regresara y solo cuando la vieran se irían tranquilos. Nadeshiko ya se encontraba mejor al saber que su hija ya había aparecido, así que por más que todos insistieran en que fuera a dormir, ella se negó, primero tenía que ver que Sakura atravesaba esa puerta. Tomoyo también se sentía aliviada, ya había aparecido su prima y afortunadamente se encontraba bien. Ya tendría tiempo para hablar y arreglar las cosas con ella.

Ieran Li, por su lado también se sentía tranquila, pero había algo que necesitaba aclarar de Shaoran. Con el no lo hablaría, sabría que él le iba a negar todo y era muy terco. Así que decidió llamar a una de sus hijas, más exactamente a Faren al saber que ella es la que tiene la relación mas cercana con su hijo. Sus hijas eran muy débiles de carácter frente a ella, así que sabría que de una u otra manera, ella le diría lo que necesitaba saber. Por esta razón la aparto e hizo que la siguiera hasta el estudio para poder hablar.

- Faren – comenzó la señora Li – necesito saber unas cosas de tu hermano – Faren asintió. Su madre siempre era directa, nunca andaba con rodeos – el no va a ser honesto conmigo así que tú me las tendrás que decir.

- Si madre pero ¿no sería mejor hablarlo con él? - Ieran la miro y con eso le dio a entender que no lo haría - ¿que necesita saber?

- ¿Xiao Lang aun siente algo por Sakura? - esa pregunta había dejado un poco sorprendida a la hermana de Shaoran. Mentiría, porque lo más probable es que su madre le dijera que Shaoran tendría que olvidarse de eso de una vez por todas.

- No me mientas, diciéndome con que el no te ha dicho nada – Faren la miro. Su madre las podía leer como libros. Suspiro. Le diría la verdad pero esperaba que Shaoran no se enterara – Te prometo que él no se va a enterar Faren – le volvió a decir su madre – Ahora respóndeme que me estoy empezando a desesperar.

- Madre Xiao… - comenzó a dudar si lo que iba a hacer estaba bien, pero sentía la mirada penetrante de su madre y sabia que ella se enteraría de una u otra forma – no siente nada por Tomoyo – se sintió aliviada al no sentir la mirada de su madre, ella se veía un poco más relajada.

- ¿y por qué no se atreve a terminar con ella? - le pregunta su madre.

- No lo hace, porque sabe que las dos familias pretenden casarlos por el beneficio que habría de ello – silencio. Nadie hablaba. Ieran estaba analizando la situación y escoger las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que tenía pensado – y si madre, el siente algo muy fuerte por Sakura.

- Esa razón que me das por la cual Xiao Lang no termina esa relación no me parece valida. Tú sabes al igual que yo, que sería igual de beneficioso si se casa con la una o con la otra – le comento su madre dejando a Faren fuera de sí. Ahora que le diría. Pero antes de que hablara su madre se adelanto - ¿Sabes Faren? Desde hace un tiempo me he dado cuenta que siempre he pensado en el bienestar de la familia pero nunca en la felicidad de mi hijo al exigirle tanto para cuando llegue a ocupar el cargo que tiene tu padre ahora.

Faren cada vez se sorprendía mas. Nunca imagino que su madre comenzara a pensar así, si siempre decía que Shaoran tenía que buscar el beneficio del clan por encima del suyo. Vio como su madre se levanto y se dirigió a la ventana para seguir hablando.

- Nunca pensé que Xiao Lang pudiera sentirse infeliz o que fuera tan apasionado cuando se enamora – Faren creyó haber visto una pequeña sonrisa asomarse en los labios de su madre – debí suponerlo si es igual que tu padre.

- ¿por qué lo dices? - pregunto Faren.

- Todo lo que ha hecho Xiao Lang por Sakura – en ese momento la vista de la señora Li fue a parar a su hija – esta tan preocupado por ella y no creas que no sé todo lo que últimamente ha hecho la señorita Daidouji contra ella y a pesar de todo, el protege a Sakura. Además hoy, prefirió seguirla a ella en vez de estar aquí con la que es su novia.

Faren no se atrevía a interrumpir a su madre. Por primera vez, había visto a la madre que hace años no veía. La cariñosa, que les daba amor y que se preocupaba más por su familia que por todo el clan. Pero esa imagen se borro pronto al ver que su madre adoptaba la misma pose de siempre.

- Comunícale a Xiao Lang que mañana necesito hablar con él a primera hora.

- Si madre – fue lo único que dijo Faren antes de retirarse. Tenía esperanzas de que su madre hiciera algo por la felicidad de su hermano.

* * *

La limosina se parqueo al frente del edificio bajando primero Shaoran de ella, seguido de Eriol y Touya – al cual recogieron un poco después de irse del bar - y por ultimo Sakura, que no dejaba de decir incoherencias. Todos suspiraron, por lo menos se encontraba menos ebria y ya no cantaba como loca. Entraron al edificio y subieron por el ascensor llegando al apartamento, donde se encontraban todos. La primera en abrazar efusivamente a la castaña fue su madre, seguida de Sonomi y las hermanas de Shaoran que no paraban de expresarle lo preocupados que los tenía a todos pero que se encontraban felices de verla bien.

Iyame se acerco también a recibirla y por último se acerco Ieran, que aunque la abrazo, no fue tan efusivamente como los demás, aunque se sentía igual que los otros. Tomoyo se acerco tímidamente, no le gustaba la idea de no abrazarla como los demás, pero se conformaba con verla bien, pero noto como todos los demás que estaba ebria. Iba a marcharse cuando sintió que Sakura la llamo, lo cual le sorprendió.

- ¡Primaaa! - fue el grito que dio la ojiverde al ver a Tomoyo – me alegra mucho verte ¿sabes? - Tomoyo solo le dio una sonrisa pero no se imagino lo que Sakura le iba a decir – Yo te kielo musho – acompañada de un abrazo, que sorprendió a todos mas o igual que a la misma Tomoyo – Escúchame Tomoyo – dijo separándose un poco – SIEMPRE vas a ser mi mejor amiga.

Al escuchar lo que dice Sakura, Tomoyo siente como sus ojos se humedecen. No sabe que decir y se siente muy culpable por todo lo que ha hecho, pero lo va a remediar y más feliz por lo que le dijo Sakura la vuelve a abrazar, pero esta vez no puede contener sus lagrimas y comienza a llorar.

- Sakura – le dice con cariño pero aun abrazadas – Tu también SIEMPRE serás mi mejor amiga.

Todos ven la escena con cariño, aunque sea por fin se van a reconciliar y se sienten felices por ellas. Todos sabían que la una no podía vivir sin la otra y que algún día tendrían que arreglar sus diferencias fueran las que fueran. Vieron como también la castaña empezaba a sollozar, las dos abrazadas, con sus lágrimas y su silencio y ese simple gesto de cariño, se decían todo lo que se tenían que decir para pedir perdón y perdonar. De un momento a otro Tomoyo rompe el abrazo.

- Sak, cuando estés bien hablaremos bien las cosas – dice muy seria pero luego la vuelve a abrazar – pero yo siento que ya no tenemos que pelear mas y así va a ser – a Sakura le pareció un regaño al decirle que no estaba bien.

- Pero yo si estoy bien – quería parecer creíble pero su esfuerzo por no cerrar los ojos para no dormirse la delataba.

- Como digas – fue lo único que dijo Tomoyo, no quería arruinar ese momento con sus regaños – pero que te parece si vamos a dormir a tu cuarto. Sakura asiente pero no puede evitar preguntarle si ella va estar ahí a lo que la amatista dice – Siempre y cuando mi mama nos deje – al ver que su madre asiente la amatista se lleva emocionada a Sakura para el cuarto. Iba a ser como esas pijamadas que hacía mucho tiempo no tenían.

Todos sonríen satisfechos al ver que una amistad tan fuerte, superaba la adversidad, aunque tuvo que ser de un modo poco convencional, pero no importaba. Por fin las cosas eran como tenían que ser desde un principio y más porque Tomoyo era la que cuidaba a Sakura cada vez que bebía de más. Nadie podía imaginar lo que era Sakura en ese estado, al menos hasta esa noche que Eriol, Touya y Shaoran lo descubrieron.

- Sakura.

- Hummm – la ojiverde sentía que la llamaban entre sueño, pero no quería despertarse.

- Sakura si serás dormilona – le dice la amatista a lo que la castaña le responde con un ruido – despierta de una buena vez.

- Hummm Touya déjame dormir – dice la ojiverde entre sueños haciendo reír a Tomoyo.

- ¿Dejarte dormir? Pero si ya son las 11 de la mañana – al oír eso Sakura se incorpora rápidamente viendo como Tomoyo se encuentra sentada en el borde de su cama.

- ¿Tomoyo? Wow que paso anoche – le pregunto ya que no se acordaba de nada y tenía un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte. _Debí haber bebido anoche_ pensó.

- Bueno, lo que paso es que tu saliste de la cena de ayer con Eriol porque … - poco a poco Sakura empezó a recordar todo lo sucedido de anoche y sonrió al recordar a Kotaro por lo que no le prestó mucha atención a Tomoyo - … por eso estoy aquí – pudo notar que Sakura no le presto atención, pero noto también esa sonrisa y esa mirada perdida que ella tenía – Bueno Sak ya que como no me escuchaste – en ese momento la ojiverde se sonroja de vergüenza al verse sorprendida – cuéntame que o quien te tiene así de sonriente. Pero primero arreglémonos como tiene que ser.

- Tommy – comienza la ojiverde – lamento el haberte lastimado tanto cuando me fui sin explicación alguna o por lo que paso antes de eso – dice refiriéndose al asunto de Shaoran.

- Sak yo también lamento haber hecho todo lo que hice últimamente, no debí dejarme influenciar por los sentimientos de odio que tenia – dice Tomoyo sintiéndose de verdad arrepentida – nada justifica lo que hice, la única verdad es que me has hecho mucha falta – en ese momento se abrazan.

- Tommy yo también te eche mucho de menos – la castaña se separa de la amatista – por eso te propongo que comencemos de nuevo, sin rencores, desde cero.

- Me parece una excelente idea amiga – le responde Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa – Ahora si cuéntame porque estabas sonriendo hace unos momentos.

- Bueno Tommy lo que paso fue que anoche conocí a alguien que me gusto.

- Eso no lo dudo – le responde la ojiazul – pero ¿ya lo llamaste?

- No – dice la ojiverde mientras se pone a pensar haber si recuerda el número – pero de inmediato lo hago.

- Sakura me siento muy feliz por ti – la amatista le da una sonrisa mientras ve a Sakura alejarse. _Es mejor que este con otra persona, así no se va a acercar tanto a Shaoran. No puedo confiarme mucho,_ es lo que piensa la amatista. Aunque este feliz por arreglarse con su amiga, todavía no se puede dar el lujo de confiar plenamente en ella.

Mientras tanto Sakura toma su celular y marca el número de Kotaro. Después de un tiempo, una voz conocida por Sakura contesta.

- Kazumi – dice sorprendida – quería saber si por ahí esta tu hermano.

_- Claro Sakura ya te lo paso, pero antes necesito saber si nos podemos ver tengo ganas de preguntarte algunas cosas._

- Oh si claro, ¿qué te parece esta tarde en el parque pingüino?

_- Perfecto entonces nos vemos en el parque pingüino. ¡Kotaro! - grita la pelinegra – ¡es Sakura!_

- _¡Sakura! - habla el pelinegro – como te encuentras._

- Muy bien. Humm, llamaba para saber cuándo nos podíamos ver.

_- ¡Claro! - responde el con emoción – nos vemos al frente del instituto esta noche ¿te parece?_

- Entonces nos vemos esta noche – la castaña ve que Tomoyo le sonríe – adiós – y corta la comunicación.

- Ohh Sak tenemos mucho que hacer hoy – dice Tomoyo muy emocionada – así que andando que se nos hace tarde.

* * *

- Madre ¿queria verme?

- Si Xiao Lang – dice su madre ofreciendole asiento – Tu sabes que tu padre piensa retirarse muy pronto – el ambarino asiente, pero todavia no tiene idea de que es lo que quiera su madre – y tambien sabras que cuando lo haga, tu ocuparas su lugar.

- Si madre yo entiendo perfectamente eso y estoy conciente de la responsabilidad que eso implica – le dice el – pero no entiendo a que es lo que quieres llegar diciendome eso.

- Me imagino que tambien recordaras que para que tu asumas el cargo debes casarte – le dice ella aun seria. Poco a poco Shaoran comprende que es lo que quiere decirle su madre: Lo quiere casar lo mas pronto posible.

- Madre, ya le habia dicho que entiendo perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer para asumir el cargo – le repitio un poco desesperado – y por eso mismo tambien se que aun tengo dos años para casarme según las reglas del clan.

- Xiao Lang, dos años no es mucho tiempo como tu crees y preparar un matrimonio requiere esfuerzo y sobre todo mucho tiempo. Por eso te tengo un trato – el levanta una ceja incredulo ¿su madre haciendo tratos? ¡Valla que era una sorpresa!

- Muy bien. La escucho.

- Se que en este momento tienes una confucion con respecto a todo esto de tus sentimientos con Sakura y Tomoyo – a el no le sorprendia que su madre siempre buscara un modo de investigar sobre la vida de todos los miembros. Eso con el fin de no encontrar secretos que pudieran destruir la imagen de la familia – Por eso tienes un plazo de seis meses, ni mas ni menos, para que tu escojas a tu prometida.

- ¿Que pasa si no encuentro una mujer con la cual quiera casarme? - pregunta el tratando de encontrar una forma de escapar de lo que su madre quiere.

- Bueno, cuando tu eras pequeño, tenias una prometida destinada. Pero tu padre y yo quisimos que tu encontraras a esa persona especial con la cual compartir el resto de tu vida – el mira a su madre como queriendo no creerle eso, pero para su desgracia todo lo que su madre le estaba diciendo, era la realidad – por eso si tu no escoges esa persona en seis meses, la que ha sido tu prometida por ley se casaria contigo – eso no le agradaba. No queria casarse con una completa extraña ¿Y si estaba loca, o era muy molesta o no era atractiva? Un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo, deverdad no queria eso.

- Dime algo madre – ella se queda esperando la pregunta del ambarino – pense que tu querias que mi prometida fuera Tomoyo. Es mas, pense que hasta ya se estaba acordando eso con la familia Daidouji.

- No te miento, lo ideal seria que te casaras con ella, pues ha sido tu novia desde hace ya algun tiempo – le dijo ella con sinceridad – pero tus sentimientos han cambiado y tu amor por Sakura se volvio mas fuerte como te dije antes – el evito la mira inquisidora de su madre. Todo lo que decia era cierto.

Hubo unos segundos en silencio, mientras Shaoran analizaba todo lo que su madre le estaba diciendo. No era facil saber que dentro de seis meses tendria que escoger a la que fuera su esposa por toda la vida, pues en su familia era prohibido el divorcio. Suspiro. Aun no sabia que responderle a su madre. Ella al ver que el todavia no encontraba que decir, hablo rompiendo el silencio.

- No me voy a inmiscuir en tus asuntos o lo que vallas a hacer Xiao Lang – le dijo ella haciendo que el la mirara – por eso te estoy dando la oportunidad de que arregles lo que tengas que arreglar y escojas muy bien – el estaba pensando que seis meses era muy poco tiempo. Tal vez si fuera un año seria mas facil – Seis meses es el tiempo Xiao Lang – valla ahora su madre le estaba leyendo la mente – seis meses para que escojas o yo escojo por ti. Es tu desicion.

En ese momento Ieran salio de la habitacion con su imponente caminar y dejo a un Shaoran muy pensativo en la habitacion. Suspiro resignado, nunca podria ir encontra de su madre y ahora con tantos problemas que tenia, se le sumaba el de conseguir esposa. Ahora si comenzarian los problemas.

* * *

- Bueno Kotaro quiero que te quede bien claro que para el exito de este plan te involucres con Kinomoto - decia la peliroja - pero no quiero enterarme que te estas enamorando.

- Tranquila ka - decia "su hermano" - no te voy a negar que me parece encantadora y hermosa pero ¿enamorarme? - el chico bufo - pareciera que no me conocieras.

- Ahora que sabemos que posiblemente esas dos se reconciliaron va a ser mas divertido esto - le contesto la pelirroja con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios - ¿Quien dice que ellas no se pueden volver a pelear?

- Eres muy mala Ka - dijo Kotaro - pero eso me encanta de ti - el pelinegro la besa - pero no te pongas muy cariñosa con Hiraguisawa - dijo el con tono de advertencia.

- No amor, por eso no te preocupes - ella lo besa - ¿Puedes creer lo tontos que fueron al creer que tu y yo eramos hermanos?

- Cariño no se me hace extraño - dice mientras la abraza.

"_Muy bien, tal vez Sakura revivio viejos tiempos, pero su principe verde la saco de aprietos y no solo eso, sino tambien recupero a su fiel amiga. Creo que no faltaba mucho para saber que ellas se reconciliarian, aunque yo no cantaria victoria, porque aun esa amistad esta pendiente de un hilo. Si creyeron que terminarian los problemas, lamento contradecirlos, porque al problema que muy pronto se avecina se le suma la busqueda de la princesa perfecta para Shaoran. ¿Dinos Sakura sera que tu podras ocupar el lugar o tendras competencia? Todo a su tiempo. Me despido no sin antes desear feliz reconciliacion. Xoxo"_

_------**Continuara**------_

**N/A:** Bueno no hay mucho que decir, espero que les halla gustado y lamento haberme demorado un poco para actualizar, la verdad se me presentaron muchos problemas y no habia podido tener el tiempo y tambien con el asuntico de mi otro fic y no solo eso porque les tengo mas sorpresitas que aun no voy a publicar. Siendoles honesta pense que este fic no lo leia nadie jajaja pero aun asi me gusta y me agrado que preguntaran por el. Por eso aqui les traje el no se cuanto capitulo esperando que sea de su total agrado.

No sean malitos y dejen un review. Hagan click en el botoncito de abajo. Asi sea para decirme que ya no les gusta la historia o que esta un asco o que hay cosas que mejorar, creanme que es mas facil si uno sabe la opinion de ustedes. ¡Animense a dejar un coment! n_n

Nos vemos o leemos o como sea en otra actualizacion. Besos.


	7. sorpresas

_**Antes que nada nuestras aclaraciones de siempre, aunque quisiera que me perteneciera CCS, lastimosamente no es así, si hubiera sido así yo la habría seguido… Otra cosilla, el cap tiene un lemon asi que como es el primero espero que me halla quedado bien, ahora si los dejo con el cap...**_

**Cap VII Sorpresas**

- Sak promete una cosa – decía la amatista mientras veía a su amiga cambiarse de ropa, ella asiente – no te vas a demorar con Takahashi porque sino llegas temprano, no te podré arreglar para tu cita con Kotaro – la castaña sonríe, ya extrañaba a la Tomoyo obsesionada con ella.

- Sabes que no me dejaría arreglar por nadie mas – Tomoyo sonríe – además, te conozco y se que para que yo me vea como quieres nos lleva bastante tiempo.

- ¡Ey! – le reclama divertida la amatista – Mas te vale Sakura Kinomoto que sea así como dices – la castaña la mira – por eso de tu manía de llegar tarde a todos lados. Si lo haces no tendré compasión contigo cuando te peine – la ojiverde hizo un puchero gracioso haciendo que Tomoyo soltara una risa.

- Siendo así entonces me iré de inmediato – avanzo un paso y se giro para ver a la amatista – aunque de todas formas me harás sufrir cuando me peines – dicho esto salio rápido del lugar logrando esquivar un cojín que le había lanzado Tomoyo.

- ¡Eres muy mala! – Grito la amatista al verla a unos cuantos metros de ella mientras la castaña le sacaba infantilmente la lengua - ¡Pero cuídate y no te demores! – Sakura le sonrío y se despidió con la mano.

Tomoyo se quedo parada a la entrada del cuarto de su amiga, aunque no lo había admitido públicamente extrañaba mucho a Sakura y de ahora en adelante no dejaría que nada y en especial _**nadie **_las separara de nuevo. Y le causo gracia el hecho de que cuando les contó a sus amigas, ellas dijeron que tuviera cuidado porque de pronto Sakura quisiera ser la líder nuevamente. No era por nada, pero ella ya había hablado de eso con ella y Sakura había manifestado que ni loca volvería a eso y que Tomoyo siguiera reinando. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percato que al lado suyo se encontraba Touya.

- Veo que al fin se arreglaron – dijo el con su caracterizada seriedad haciendo sobresaltar a Tomoyo por la sorpresa.

- Si – la amatista se gira para verlo – lamento todo lo que hice porque se que le hacia daño y en parte yo sufría con ella – el la miro y vio en los ojos de su prima arrepentimiento sincero – lo lamento en serio espero que me perdones – el miro por donde hacia un rato se había ido su hermana.

- Te confieso que al principio te odiaba y quería matarte – ella dirigió su mirada al piso – porque aunque seas mi prima hacías sufrir a mi hermana – ella se sentía realmente avergonzada y no se atrevía aun a mirarlo – y tu sabes que algo que no perdono es que hagan sufrir al monstruo pero – una sonrisa se formo en los labios de el – ella te perdono y si ella pudo olvidar todo eso yo también lo are – Tomoyo levanto su mirada y vio directamente a su primo a los ojos, sonriendo y sintiéndose por fin perdonada – después de todo hoy nos hemos dado cuenta que los monstruos tienen corazón y uno muy bueno – Tomoyo se rió y el también, pero sorpresivamente ella lo abrazo.

- Gracias Touya – decía ella mientras aun estaban abrazados – tu también tienes un buen corazón – el sonrío.

- Convivir con un monstruo te hace una persona bondadosa – ella volvió a reír y se separo de el. Hubo un silencio pero no era incomodo, era una serenidad que los invadía a ambos, pero Touya recordó el porque había ido hasta el cuarto de su hermana y Tomoyo noto que su mirada era mas seria - ¿Cómo es eso que Sakura tiene una cita?

A Tomoyo le escurre una gotita estilo anime, definitivamente Touya no cambiaria y seguía siendo el mismo sobre protector de siempre y aunque a ella misma la protegía de los muchachos, le deseaba su mas sentido pésame a Sakura ya que ella era la que sufría mas de las dos con eso. Touya siempre le espantaba los pretendientes y por algún extraño motivo que aun no descubrían, los novios de Sakura lo conocían a el y luego terminaban con ella sin razón aparente y cada vez que veían a Touya salían literalmente corriendo. Pero aunque fuera poco, Tomoyo tampoco se salvaba, ya que le había costado mucho trabajo el hacer que Touya aceptara a Shaoran como su novio y como amigo de Sakura. Por lo menos esos dos ya no se insultaban. Touya suspiro y ella se percato que aun no había respondido a su pregunta.

- ¿Y bien? – Dijo él impaciente – vas a contestar a mi pregunta o esta vez tendré que espiar a Sakura nuevamente – Tomoyo se apresuro a contestar.

- No es nada importante Touya – el sonrío para sus adentros, siempre había sido fácil sacarle esa información a su prima – es una cita sin importancia para Sakura, ya sabes, por quedar bien con ellos – ella hasta ahora comprendía lo que el había dicho o por lo menos la ultima parte - ¿Cómo es eso de que espiarla nuevamente?

- ¿Cómo crees que me entero que tiene una cita? – ella abrió los ojos y la boca por la sorpresa.

- Entonces ¿tú nos espías siempre? – el asintió agregando un "_no siempre pero si" _– Entonces escuchas todo lo que hablamos.

- Si pero no les presto atención, para escuchar bobadas de mujeres me quedo con mama – ella lo miro con cara de pocos amigos – igual solo me interesa cuando hablan de hombres – ella iba a seguir reclamando pero el la interrumpió – y aunque ya sepas mi secreto, no quiere decir que voy a dejar de hacerlo y punto final – ella abrió y volvió a cerrar la boca, siempre era mejor no contradecir a Touya.

- Esta bien – el volvió a sonreír – por cierto Touya ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?

- Pues mama a dicho que una semana, pero voy a hablar con ella porque quiero que me saque de ese lugar – el suspiro – te dan ganas de salir corriendo – gruño – es insoportable estar ahí. Por eso también necesito a Sakura.

- Tu sabes que ella te va a apoyar en todo – el asintió.

- Eso lo se, pero la necesito para que me ayude a convencer a mama – el miro a Tomoyo – tiene un poder de convencimiento increíble con ella.

- Si lo se – ella le agarro las manos a Touya y le sonrío – espero que todo salga bien – el suspiro.

- Eso espero Tomoyo – soltó su agarre y comenzó a caminar – eso espero.

* * *

Kazumi se encontraba esperando en el parque pingüino. Necesitaba saber todo lo que había pasado entre Sakura y Shaoran, para poder seguir con su plan, pero de la misma boca de ella ya que sabía mucho de lo que había pasado, pero la mayoría eran chismes ya que le habían contado terceros. Ya se había ganado la confianza de la castaña y sabia que era imposible que ella no le contara, pero también sabia que si era muy fuerte o muy privada no le contaría todo con detalles. En ese momento ve a la castaña acercarse y a diferencia de otras veces, esta vez Sakura llega con una sonrisa muy diferente a la que ella daba en Seijo.

- Sakura – dijo la pelirroja al tenerla cerca - ¿Cómo estas? – dijo mientras la abrazaba a modo de saludo.

- Muy bien Kazumi – dijo Sakura dándole otra sonrisa.

- Me entere de lo que ocurrió ayer – volvió a hablar Kazumi – bueno de lo que ocurrió antes de que nos encontráramos en el bar – Sakura se sonrojo un poco y rió suavemente – si quieres te ayudo a vengar esa humillación.

- No me sorprende que te hayas enterado tan rápido – dijo ella frunciendo ligeramente el ceño – pero no te preocupes, a la nueva Sakura no le gusta la venganza además – en ese momento ella sonrío ampliamente – Tommy y yo nos reconciliamos ¿No es genial? – Kazumi le dio una sonrisa forzada, lo que temía se había cumplido – a propósito ¿para que querías verme tan urgentemente?

- OH si bueno… veras – Kazumi se puso un poco nerviosa, tenia que usar las palabras adecuadas para no quedar con Sakura como una chismosa – estaba hablando con unas chicas del instituto y ellas me contaron algunas cosas del motivo de la pelea entre Tomoyo y tu y pues… me gustaría saber que paso realmente porque créeme que la gente dice muchas cosas – Sakura quedo pasmada ¿Aun hablaban de eso? Bien, le iba a decir a Kazumi que había pasado pero no todo, aun no tenían suficiente confianza.

- Pues… - Kazumi vio que Sakura dudaba, esa no era buena señal – déjame pensar como contarte la historia – Sakura empezó a recordar o eso aparentaba ya que a ella nunca se le iba a olvidar lo que había pasado esa noche.

_-Flashback-_

_Todas las personas influyentes y populares de la secundaria Seijo se encontraban en una gran fiesta, mas exactamente, en la fiesta que era en honor a Tomoyo Daidouji ya que sus diseños iban a aparecer en un gran desfile en el centro de Tokio. Todos se encontraban disfrutando de la fiesta y la homenajeada se encontraba saludando a cada una de las personas que habían asistido acompañada de su novio Shaoran Li, pero el se encontraba un poco aburrido de tanta formalidad, así que decidió subir al segundo piso de la mansión Daidouji – donde era auspiciada la fiesta – y despejar su mente un poco._

_El se encontraba pensando en lo que estaba sintiendo desde hacia un tiempo por Sakura Kinomoto quien era, lastimosamente la mejor amiga y prima de su novia. Desde hacia un tiempo ya no sentía lo mismo por Tomoyo mas que un simple gusto, pero no la amaba con la misma intensidad como cuando iniciaron su relación hacia unos años o como estaba amando ahora a Sakura._

_De hecho, lo que sentía por Sakura era algo tan grande que hasta le daba miedo y no era el único, porque Sakura ya le había dicho lo mismo, pero se sentía mal por Tomoyo cada vez que se veía a escondidas con su flor de cerezo. Primero se sentía feliz pero luego venia el sentimiento de culpa al saber que Tomoyo aun lo quería. Suspiro pero escucho una dulce y melodiosa voz que el podía reconocer donde fuera. Se giro y se encontró a la dueña de sus pensamientos._

_- Sakura – ella sonrío – pensé que te encontrabas con Tomoyo saludando gente – Sakura se acerco mas y mas hasta estar en frente de el._

_- Lo mismo pensé de ti Shao – el se estremeció al oír su nombre en los labios de su amada. Sonaba cada vez mejor cuando ella lo decía – pero déjame decirte que me alegra encontrarte aquí._

_- A mi también – dice el ambarino mientras la abraza y le da un beso corto en los labios._

_- ¿Sabes? – dice Sakura aun abrazada a el – No pensé sentir nunca esto que siento por ti – lo mira a los ojos – nunca pensé llegar a enamorarme – el la mira con infinita ternura – nunca pensé en llegar a amarte – el la abrazo mas fuerte._

_- Me pasa lo mismo amor – ella lo mira confundida – lo que siento por ti no lo he sentido nunca por nadie. Ni siquiera por Tomoyo – ante la mención de esta Sakura se abraza mas a el si es posible._

_- Shaoran me siento mal por hacerle esto a Tomoyo – ella cerro sus ojos y empezó a oler el perfume de él que tanto le encantaba y le alborotaba los sentidos – ella no se lo merece pero es que te amo tanto que no quiero perderte, ni a ella tampoco._

_- Yo se princesa – Sakura sonrío ya que sabia que el a la única que trataba así tan cariñosamente era a ella y mas porque últimamente su amiga y su Shaoran peleaban a cada instante – pero muy pronto le diremos a Tomoyo todo y espero que entienda – la castaña soltó una risita infantil - ¿De que te ríes? – dice el mirándola a los ojos._

_- Pues tu dijiste que le contaríamos todo a Tomoyo pero se que no le podemos contar que desde hace mucho tiempo nos estamos viendo – el la miro y le dio una sonrisa, cosas como esa lo tenían enamorado de ella porque aunque ella demostrara que era atrevida, en el fondo el sabia que era como una niña pequeña._

_- Si serás tonta – le dio un pequeño golpe no muy fuerte en la cabeza, Sakura se queja y el ríe ante eso – obviamente vamos a omitir unos pequeños detalles._

_- Bueno confío en lo que me dices – dice ella mientras lo vuelve a besar – pero no hablemos mas de eso – dice aniñadamente mientras lo hala hacia ella y lo besa – ¿no crees?- el ya un poco aturdido solo alcanza a asentir mientras ella vuelve a besarlo y lo guía hasta una cama, donde caen el encima de ella – porque hay cosas mas importantes que podemos hacer – dice ella con una voz muy seductora e irresistible._

_- Pensé que querías esperar hasta que pudiéramos ser novios oficiales – dice el ambarino mientras se levanta con las manos evitando recargar todo su peso en ella._

_- Ahora que lo pienso… - el la ve meditar un poco para luego mirarlo pícaramente – no quiero esperar._

_Eso fue lo único que necesito Shaoran para comenzar a besarla con pasión y deseo, un beso que inicialmente es tierno se vuelve cada vez mas exigente y pasional, demostrando en cada uno que sentía la misma necesidad de conectarse a otro nivel con la otra persona. Sakura sin pensarlo pone sus manos detrás de la cabeza de Shaoran y empieza a jugar con el cabello de el, mientras que Shaoran pone una de sus manos en las caderas de ella y con la otra comienza el recorrido por todo el cuerpo de ella. Ambos sienten un millón de sensaciones recorrer sus cuerpos con ese simple roce, estando pendientes a la expectativo de algo que promete ser maravilloso para los dos. Poco a poco, el beso se vuelve lento y pausado hasta llegar a detenerse por la falta de oxigeno en ambos. Shaoran sin pensarlo mira con ternura y deseo a Sakura perdiéndose en esos orbes verdes que desde hace mucho tiempo lo tenían cautivado._

_- Shaoran – dice Sakura un poco agitada y con sus labios rojos e hinchados – te necesito._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces Shaoran vuelve a reanudar el beso, volviendo a las caricias que hace poco se estaban dando. Aun besándola, Shaoran comienza a dejar un camino de besos de la boca al cuello de la castaña, pasando por el lóbulo de su oreja susurrando cosas que Sakura no entendía ya que se encontraba entregada al placer que le provocaba cada roce proporcionado por el ambarino. El recorría cada parte del cuerpo de ella como queriendo memorizarlo y así poco a poco fue despojando a su amada de la blusa que llevaba puesta, blusa que por cierto el le había dado pero que ahora estaba estorbando mucho. Sakura también empieza a acariciar ágilmente a Shaoran, desabotonando lentamente la camisa que el llevaba y recorriendo cada parte de su pecho y espalda como si fuera algo totalmente nuevo._

_Así las primeras prendas fueron cayendo al piso, pero ninguno de los dos quería parar ahí, por lo que Shaoran quita habilidosamente el sostén que ella llevaba dejando al aire sus pechos. Antes de seguir, el ambarino admira cada parte de Sakura, las mejillas de ella se tornan de un color carmesí porque aunque no fuera la primera vez que lo iba a hacer, si era la primera vez que iba a hacer el amor._

_- Eres hermosa – le susurra el con su voz ronca luego de besarla._

_No tardo mas en brindarle atención a los senos de la castaña besando, lamiendo, masajeando y mordiendo levemente cada uno de ellos, arrancando varios gemidos y suspiros a Sakura. Shaoran iba a seguir su camino bajando por el vientre de ella pero Sakura rápidamente en una maniobra quedo encima de el alegando que ella también quería complacerlo. Sin esperar respuesta, la castaña empieza a dejar un camino de besos desde el cuello hasta un poco mas abajo del vientre de él quitando muy lentamente el pantalón de este, para luego masajear su entrepierna. Shaoran no pudo evitar dar unos cuantos gemidos ante el placer que le proporcionaba Sakura pero ella no lo iba a dejar hasta ahí. Ella fue quitándole los boxers pero antes de poder juguetear con el nuevamente, Shaoran hizo una maniobra para quedar encima de Sakura._

_- Esta noche te quiero complacer – dijo el ambarino ante los reclamos de la castaña por no dejarla seguir._

_Shaoran noto que ella aun tenia una prenda pero para vengar lo de hacia un rato, el también comenzó a masajear la intimidad de ella, para luego seguir quitando la última prenda que hacia falta. Antes que nada el introdujo sus dedos en el sexo de su flor y sonrío al sentir que ella se estremecía por el placer que eso le causaba._

_- Shao… por favor… hazlo – decía ella jadeante ante tanto placer. Eso era lo que él buscaba, que ella suplicara por él._

_Poco a poco se fue acomodando y lentamente empezó a penetrarla, provocando en cada uno sensaciones que nunca habían sentido. Así comenzó un vaivén entre los dos, demostrando todo lo que sentían sin necesidad de palabras ya que era una danza que sus cuerpos al parecer conocían perfectamente. Las embestidas comenzaron a ser más y más fuertes y pronto Shaoran sintió dentro de ella la estrechez por los espasmos que indicaban que pronto llegaría al orgasmo, por eso, aumento la velocidad de las embestidas. Sakura sintió como llegaba al clímax y pudo comprobar que eso era tocar el cielo con las manos y pocos segundos después, sintió que Shaoran también había llegado al clímax. Así las embestidas cesaron y el se recargo en Sakura, notando que ambos tenían la respiración agitada. Shaoran se levanto un poco para observar a Sakura y no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa al saber que habían acabado de compartir un momento tan especial para los dos._

_- Te…amo – le dice Shaoran con la voz un poco ronca y agitado._

_- Yo…también…te…amo – respondió en la misma condición la castaña._

_

* * *

_

_- Rika –dijo Tomoyo - ¿Sabes donde se pueden encontrar Sakura y Shao? Los llevo buscando hace mucho y no los encuentro – dijo un poco preocupada a su amiga._

_- Tommy yo vi a Sakura y a Shaoran ir al segundo piso – contesto la castaña mientras miraba su reloj – pero eso fue hace demasiado, tal vez ellos ya bajaron y deben de estar por algún lado._

_- No lo creo – dijo la amatista con un poco de sospecha – ya he revisado todo el primer piso y no los encuentro – miro con desconfianza las escaleras – pero es mejor que vaya a ver arriba – miro nuevamente a Rika – gracias y si de casualidad ves a alguno de ellos me avisas._

_- No te preocupes – respondió su amiga con una sonrisa – si los veo les aviso que los estas buscando._

_Tomoyo salio directamente al segundo piso, tenía un sentimiento de desconfianza pues últimamente Shaoran y Sakura eran más unidos y no es que desconfiara de su mejor amiga, pero ante el comportamiento promiscuo de Sakura era mejor prevenirse. Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, pero los ruidos en un cuarto la hicieron ir hacia el. Escucho unas risitas y dos voces, una la conocía perfectamente, era Sakura y sonrió al ver que ya se había acostado con alguien. Bueno ella nunca cambiaria y no había de que preocuparse o eso pensaba ya que cuando se disponía a irse, la voz que escucho fue similar a la de su novio, así que se quedo a escuchar un poco._

_- No puedo creer lo que paso – bueno, seguía siendo Sakura, pero quería saber quien la estaba acompañando._

_- Pues créelo amor porque fue lo mas maravilloso que nos pudo pasar – Tomoyo cerro los ojos, tenia que ser una broma, una cruel jugada del destino porque Shaoran la amaba a ella ¿verdad? El se lo había dicho mil y una veces – ¿Sabes princesa? Te amo mucho – abrió un poco la puerta y comprobó que ese era su novio y su mejor amiga. _

_Instantáneamente cerro sus puños y evito llorar, quería huir de ahí pero sus piernas parecían no reaccionar ¿Qué sentido tenia quedarse ahí y hacerse mas daño? No lo sabia, pero quería respuestas ¿Por qué ellos la traicionaron? Ella confiaba en ellos como en nadie, les había brindado muchas cosas ¿y le pagan así? Levanto su mirada y se encontró con la desagradable escena de ver al que era su novio besando a la que era su mejor amiga._

_- Yo también te amo Shaoran – esa era la gota que derramo el vaso. No, no iba a huir y que ellos quedaran tan campantes y viéndole la cara. La tendrían que escuchar._

_Abrió la puerta bruscamente ¡Al diablo la elegancia! ¡Al diablo los modales! Estaba herida y lo que menos le importaba era lo que pensara la sociedad o el escándalo que se armaría por eso. Expresaría todo lo que pensara y al que le gusto bien y al que no, pues de todas maneras la escucharía. Abrió sus ojos al verlos en la cama completamente desnudos ¡Esto ya era inaceptable!_

_- No puede ser – dijo o mas bien susurro por lo que los castaños no la pudieron escuchar - ¡No puede ser! – dijo de nuevo levantando la voz a lo que los castaños la vieron aterrados – me dan asco – dijo mirándolos con odio._

_- Tomoyo espera – dijo Shaoran serio – no es lo que piensas._

_-¿No? – ella se cruzo de brazos – entonces que me piensas decir, ¿que fue que se les ensucio la ropa pero que no hacían nada mas? – Ella levanto una ceja – acaso me creen tan estúpida._

_- Tomoyo te lo podemos explicar si nos dejas – hablo Sakura._

_- Tú no me hables – dijo fríamente pero volvió su vista a ella mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios – pero que me sorprende si debí esperármelo de la sucia puta en que te haz convertido ¿Sabes? – Dijo ella poniendo cara inocente – no quiero seguir siendo tu amiga no valla a ser que se me pegue lo puta como paso con… - no pudo terminar porque Sakura la interrumpió._

_- No hables de ella porque no tiene nada que ver con esto – ya Sakura y Shaoran se habían vestido, por lo que la castaña se acerco a su amiga – porque no dejas que te expliquemos – dijo mientras cogia las manos de la amatista pero ella las retiro rápidamente._

_- No me toques – dijo fríamente – eres la peor desgracia que he tenido que conocer en mi vida._

_- Tomoyo espera – Sakura la alcanzo a coger._

_- ¡Te dije que no me toques! - Tomoyo le dio una bofetada – quiero que te largues lo mas pronto posible de mi casa y de mi vida – vio que Sakura aun seguía parada aun en shock por las palabras tan fuertes de su amiga – que esperas ¡largo! – Sakura se fue y Tomoyo comenzó a sollozar._

_- Tomoyo en serio… - ella corto a Shaoran._

_- Lo que le dije a esa también para ti – dijo la amatista sin mirarlo – ¿que no entendiste lo que te acabo de decir?- Shaoran salio del cuarto y se encontró con Eriol._

_- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? – dijo Eriol sonriendo – no puedo creer que se te cayera todo – Shaoran le dio una mirada asesina – por cierto, si vas a buscar a Sakura se fue con… bueno, ya sabes con quien se fue y por cierto – el vio como su amigo llevaba un poco de licor a su boca – te dejo dicho que lo mejor es que no se hablen._

_- ¿No se supone que eres mi amigo y me deberías apoyar y aconsejar? – dijo el ambarino cansado ya de tanta sátira y critica contra el._

_- Shaoran en la vida no existen los amigos – fue lo ultimo que dijo el pelinegro antes de irse._

_Al día siguiente, todo el mundo se había enterado de lo ocurrido en la Mansión Daidouji, pero la noticia que opaco este escándalo fue la que también protagonizaba Sakura, al todos enterarse que ella había desaparecido por completo, al igual que su gran amiga. Por esto, porque Sakura no dio la cara y no afronto el problema, Tomoyo comenzó a odiarla con toda su alma._

_- Fin Flashback -_

- Y bien – Sakura no se había dado cuenta que se había quedado recordando, hasta que Kazumi la saco de ese trance – ¿me vas a contar?

- Digamos Kazumi que lo que paso fue que yo estaba aconsejando a Shaoran con respecto a su relación con Tomoyo – Sakura suspiro – nos volvimos en mejores amigos y luego nos dimos cuenta que nos queríamos – vio a Kazumi a los ojos – íbamos a decirle a Tomoyo pero ella nos vio en un cuarto y bueno – cerro los ojos – lo demás es historia – Kazumi la miro y no dijo nada, igual no había logrado que Sakura le contara todo.

- Entonces por aconsejar a Shaoran en su relación, el terminó enamorado de ti y viceversa – la castaña asintió – y se veían a escondidas – ella volvió a asentir.

- Aunque ella no sabe eso por eso confío en que no le digas nada – Sakura miro el cielo – lo menos que quiero es volver a pelear con ella.

- No te preocupes – la pelirroja miro su reloj – creo que mejor te vas porque aun tienes una cita pendiente con mi hermano – Sakura sonrío.

- Tienes razón es mejor que me valla – Sakura se levanto de su puesto – bien nos veremos después.

Kazumi suspiro mientras veía alejarse a la castaña. Se sentía frustrada ya que no había podido conseguir lo que quería aunque había logrado un poco de información que estaría segura, Tomoyo no sabría, es más, la misma Sakura le había confiado su secreto, sonrío. Bueno tal vez no le fue tan mal después de todo. Se levanto de su asiento y cuando se disponía a irse se encuentra ni más ni menos que con el ojiazul.

- ¿Eriol que haces aquí? – pregunto confundida.

- Vine a dar un hermoso paseo, pero me he encontrado con una hermosa flor – ella le dio una mirada pícara.

- Eres muy perseverante – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Digamos que lucho por lo que quiero – dijo el ojiazul rozando los labios de ella para luego besarla. Fue muy corto pero agradable.

- Bueno supongo que ya conseguiste lo que querías – dijo Kazumi alejándose un poco.

- Te equivocas pequeña – el la acerco mas – esto es solo un pequeño adelanto de lo que quiero – rozo un poco mas los labios de ellas y luego se separo y se fue sin decir ni una palabra, ella suspiro.

- Dios Eriol ¿Por qué me pones así? – Rápidamente recordó que aun no iba a la residencia Daidouji a cumplir su cometido – Bien, tendré que hacer una visita rápida.

* * *

- ¡Sakura! Menos mal llegaste a tiempo – suspiraba Tomoyo - ¿No te das cuenta de la hora que es? – Sakura dio una risa nerviosa, no era agradable que Tomoyo te regañara.

- Lo siento se me paso un poco el tiempo – la amatista la vio con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Un poco? Yo diría que mucho – la llevo al armario – hora de vestirte y peinarte y maquillarte. Tienes que verte di-vi-na.

- Tommy no es para tanto – dijo la castaña un poco cansada.

- ¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! – Sakura se regaño mentalmente por haber dicho eso frente a Tomoyo – Sakura es tu primera cita desde que volviste. No voy a permitir que digas que no es para tanto.

- Bueno – Sakura suspiro resignada mientras Tomoyo la sentaba para empezar a peinarla.

- Cuéntame como es eso de que ahora Eriol va a vivir aquí – Sakura sintió un escalofrío por su cuerpo.

- Es verdad. Mama acepto vivir con Iyame y el decidió que era mejor que ellos vinieran aquí – suspiro – ya es terrible tener a Eriol de hermanastro es mas horrible vivir con el.

- ¿Ya se pasaron a vivir? – Pregunto Tomoyo y la castaña asintió – no lo creo – Sakura se quejo porque le había halado el cabello – perdona es que me impacto la noticia – en esos momentos tocan la puerta y Sakura nota que es su mayordomo Marcus.

- Disculpe señorita Sakura pero le acaba de llegar esto – su mayordomo le muestra una caja de regalo de tamaño mediano.

- ¿Dice de quien? – pregunta la castaña.

- No señorita.

- Déjalo Marcus – el mayordomo le hizo caso – te puedes retirar.

- Con su permiso – el mayordomo se retira y Tomoyo va por la caja.

- ¿Crees que este regalo es de parte de Takahashi? – Sakura solo se encoge de hombres – si fue el es muy galante – la amatista le pasa el regalo a Sakura - ¡Ábrelo! – chillo emocionada mientras se sentaba.

Sakura lo abrió y se sorprendió al encontrar dentro de la caja unas bolsas de cocaína, unas botellas de licor barato y unos condones. Ambas estaban sorprendidas ¿Quién demonios mandaría un regalo así? Antes de ponerse a sacar conjeturas, encontraron una nota al final del regalo que decía _"Sakura, por los viejos tiempos. Espero te recuerde esto muchas cosas"_. No tenía remitente, pero antes de que Tomoyo pudiera hablar Sakura ya había salido de la habitación, en busca de la persona que era más de este tipo de bajezas. Sakura se encuentra en el pasillo con Eriol a quien detiene apresuradamente.

- ¡Maldito! – dice ella haciendo que el ojiazul pare.

- Controla tus impulsos Sakura – dice el mientras la sujeta de las muñecas, ya que había detenido un golpe de ella - ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

- ¿Este regalo no se te hace conocido? – el la mira confundido - ¡Pero claro que si! ¡Si **TÚ** lo enviaste!

- Créeme que no se de que me estas hablando.

- No finjas – ella suspira y se pone la mano en el puente de la nariz – Mierda Eriol, hazme un favor – el la miro – ocúpate de tu puta vida y no me jodas la mía ¿entendido? – el seguía mirándola confundido. En serio no sabia de que hablaba ella – que nuestros padres estén ahora viviendo juntos no quiere decir que te quiera a ti inmiscuido en mi vida – sin mas Sakura se va dejando a Eriol sorprendido y a Tomoyo preocupada.

- No se de que mierda me habla Sakura Tomoyo – dijo Eriol mirando a la amatista a lo que ella le muestra el regalo que le había llegado a Sakura – Tomoyo te juro que yo no fui – ella lo mira y le cuesta trabajo no creerle – yo no caería tan bajo, tengo mis propios métodos.

- Y no lo dudo Eriol – dijo ella con su suave voz – pero haznos un favor y no mandes tus porquerías – ella se da media vuelta para irse, pero Eriol la retiene del brazo en un impulso – suéltame Eriol.

- ¿Sabes? Desde el primer día en que te conocí, tus ojos ejercieron un hechizo sobre mi y tu perfume es el aroma del amor que tanto me embriaga y del cual nunca me cansaría, porque tu has retenido mi corazón – dice Eriol en un susurro para que solo Tomoyo lo escuche, aunque a ella le gustaría creerlo, sabe que puede ser una vil trampa y eso la llena de tristeza.

- Guarda tu poesía barata para otra ¿tal vez Takahashi? – Eriol sonríe.

- ¿Celosa? – ella lo mira y sonríe.

- Eso quisieras – Eriol borra su sonrisa y la de ella se amplia – yo quiero a Shaoran – el vuelve a sonreír.

- ¡Valla! Antes, lo amabas, ahora, lo quieres ¿luego que? – ella le dio una mala mirada.

- Eres un idiota Hiraguisawa – y fue lo último que dijo antes de irse al cuarto donde estaba Sakura.

* * *

Shaoran se encontraba en su habitación recostado en la cama, pensando en la charla que había tenido anteriormente con su madre. El sabía que para tomar el liderazgo de la familia y de los negocios tendría que casarse en menos de dos años, pero eso no era lo complicado. Lo difícil era conseguir a alguien con quien casarse. ¿Tomoyo? Aunque la quisiera mucho, lo hacia como a una amiga o hermana, en fin, por ella ya no sentía amor y aunque fuera la indicada por el hecho de que llevaban un noviazgo largo, siendo sinceros esa relación no tenia futuro alguno.

¿Sakura? Seria la mujer perfecta, pero el sabia que Sakura ahora respetaría el hecho de que es el novio de su mejor amiga, porque si, a estas alturas esas dos ya debían estar reconciliadas y ella no arrojaría a la basura todo el esfuerzo que ha hecho por ser una mejor persona. Y aunque a el no le importaría mandar su relación actual a la basura por Sakura porque la ama y el a ella, Sakura no accedería. Y su otra opción, la prometida que supuestamente tenia de toda la vida, el prefería mala conocida que buena por conocer.

Detestaba el hecho de que ya a su edad, todavía lo controlaran. Era ya un hombre y podía tomar sus decisiones pero al parecer su madre no opinaba lo mismo. No quería seguir dándole vueltas al mismo asunto porque ya le estaba doliendo la cabeza. Sonó el teléfono y detesto con toda su alma el molesto ruido que este causaba. Se levanto y contesto de mala gana el teléfono.

- Hola – respondió un poco tosco.

_- Xiao veo que no has cambiado tu forma de ser –_ respondió la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Qué haces tu llamándome? – Respondió Shaoran con más agresividad - ¿no se supone que ya no ibas a volver a nuestras vidas?

-_ ¿Por que tan agresivo? –_ El ambarino frunció su entrecejo notablemente –_ tu sabes que tanto tu como Sakura y Eriol son las personas que mas me importan._

- Te falto tu mejor amiga Tomoyo – dijo el con sarcasmo y ella gruño – OH se me olvidaba que se odian.

- _Déjate de bobadas Xiao Lang – _el sonrío – _mas bien me gustaría que me dejaras hablar con Sakura._

- ¿Por qué la necesitas? – Pregunto el molesto - ¿y por que piensas que esta aquí?

-_ Por lo que paso la noche en que ella desapareció, no creo que se te halla olvidado –_ el gruño –_ pensé que ustedes ya eran oficialmente novios aunque _– escucho como ella parecía dudosa entre decir o no algo –_ no debí pensarlo por lo que paso luego de su encuentro –_ Shaoran soltó una maldición en chino y ella rió por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué paso esa noche? – dijo el arrastrando las palabras.

_- ¿Curioso Xiao? –_ Ella rió un poco mas –_ pregúntaselo a ella directamente y si ella no te dice puedes esperar hasta el momento en que vuelva –_ el se sorprendió mucho ¡esto tenia que ser una jodida broma del destino!

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo piensas volver? – ella volvió a reír.

- _Se que me extrañas pero eso va a ser pronto. Adiós Xiao_

- No espera… - no pudo continuar hablando porque ya habían colgado del otro lado.

Tenia que informar de estos a todos. Ya con el anuncio de ella volvería no podían descuidarse. Como si no tuviera más problemas, se le sumaba este. Definitivamente hoy no era un buen día.

* * *

- Sakura te vez hermosa – dijo Kotaro al ver llegar a la castaña. Sakura llevaba una blusa cuello en v ajustada hasta la cintura de color rosado, un Jean entubado, tacones rojos, abrigo hasta la cintura rojo. Su cabello estaba suelto y totalmente liso, y su maquillaje muy sobrio con un toque rojo en los labios pero no mucho.

- Gracias Kotaro – un leve sonrojo tiño las mejillas de ella.

- Pensé que nuestra primera cita debía ser especial y pues organice un picnic en el parque – ella le sonrío – pues si te parece – ella asintió levemente y el la guío por un camino hasta llegar a un lago donde se encontraba todo organizado.

Se acomodaron y empezaron a hablar de trivialidades. Se dieron cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común y Sakura llego a pensar que tal vez le estaría empezando a gustar demasiado Kotaro. De vez en cuando se robaban besos y a ambos les agradaba la compañía del otro. La noche transcurrió muy tranquila pero a su vez, fue una de las noches más románticas para Sakura desde que había regresado.

- Sakura – dijo el pelinegro agarrando una de las manos de ella – déjame decirte que cada vez que te conozco mas me gustas – el le dio una sonrisa y ella volvió a sonrojarse.

- Déjame decirte que me a agradado mucho tu compañía – el se acerco mas – también creo que me gustas – estaban a unos centímetros de besarse cuando el sonido del celular de Kotaro se hizo presente. El no iba a contestar pero cuando vio que era de Kazumi decide hacerlo – discúlpame.

- Hola Kazumi ¿Por qué me llamas en este momento?

- _Amor necesito que me ayudes porque hasta ahora me estoy dirigiendo donde Daidouji –_ el suspiro.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste hace rato? – dijo Kotaro un tanto enojado.

- _Se me presento un inconveniente. Necesito que distraigas a Sakura más tiempo – _Kazumi decía con voz suplicante.

- No creo poder hacerlo mas – gruño un poco - ¿Por qué eres tan distraída?

_- No es mi culpa, en serio. Por favor retenla por lo menos 15 minutos mas – _el dudo – _hazlo por mi –_ el suspiro.

- Esta bien veré que puedo hacer.

-_ Gracias, gracias, gracias ¡Te amo!_

- Yo también – colgó y empezó a pensar un modo de retener a Sakura más tiempo. Se volvió a acercar a ella y lo miro preocupada.

- ¿Era algo importante? – el sonrío ante la preocupación de ella, esta chica si que era especial.

- No era nada serio – ella suavizo su semblante – que te parece si damos un paseo antes de volver.

- No creo que sea posible Kotaro. Tommy me llamo cuando recién te habías ido a contestar – el pelinegro se asusto ¿ahora que haría? Tenia que retenerla si o si o Kazumi lo mataría – dice que me necesita urgentemente.

- No nos vamos a demorar – dice el pero ella comenzó a dudar, si Tomoyo decía que era urgente debía ser así – por favor vamos y luego te puedes ir.

- Esta bien – ella accede pero no muy convencida – pero no vamos a tardar – Kotaro sonrío y asintió con la cabeza. La castaña solo esperaba que no fuera tan grave lo que le iban a decir.

* * *

- Shaoran, no te lo puedo creer – dice la amatista sentada en su cama.

- Tal vez sea ella quien le esta mandando los regalos a Sakura – hablo Eriol defendiéndose de paso.

- Puede ser pero tenemos que advertir a Sakura de todas formas – comento Shaoran con real preocupación.

- Perdón señorita Tomoyo – dice la mucama – pero ay alguien que quiere verla.

- Deje dicho que si era Sakura la dejaran seguir – dijo ella desesperada porque la castaña aun no llegaba.

- No es la señorita Sakura – ellos miraron confundidos – dijo que se llama Kazumi Takahashi – Tomoyo se sorprendió, para que vendría a verla.

- Ya bajo – la mucama asintió y se retiro – espérenme aquí no me voy a demorar.

- ¿Para que te quiere ver ella? – pregunto Shaoran.

- No lo se pero no se preocupen que no tardo.

Tomoyo bajo a velocidad de rayo encontrándose con la pelirroja frente a frente. La verdad le incomodaba su presencia, algo le decía que Kazumi tramaba algo y por eso no debían confiar mucho en ella.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece? – comenzó a decir Tomoyo.

- Vine porque si no te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos, tu me dijiste que te consiguiera información de Sakura – Tomoyo pareció recordarlo pero no le dio importancia.

- Eso era cuando estábamos discutiendo – Tomoyo la vio despectivamente – ahora no requiero de tus servicios así que retírate porque estoy algo apurada.

- Tengo información valiosa – Tomoyo la miro y solo articulo un "habla" – me entere que Sakura y Shaoran se acostaron en la fiesta de el año pasado.

- Eres un poco lenta – este comentario ofendió mucho a la pelirroja – eso yo ya lo sabia. Si no es mas… - se iba a ir cuando Kazumi la detuvo.

- Espera – Tomoyo giro a verla – hay mas – Tomoyo se cruzo de brazos y alzo las cejas esperando que ella hablara – entonces me imagino que ya estabas enterada que ellos se veían a escondidas tuyas desde hacia mucho tiempo – Tomoyo se sorprendió pero no se noto casi, aunque Kazumi lo había notado – veo que después de todo no soy tan lenta Daidouji – la pelirroja sonrío – no te quito mas tiempo de todas formas tendrás muchas cosas que hacer – en ese momento llego Sakura y se sorprendió de ver a Kazumi ahí, sin contar la cara de enojo que tenia Tomoyo.

- Hola Kazumi – la pelirroja la miro y se borro su sonrisa – es un poco raro verte por acá – Kazumi recupero su sonrisa y le contesto a Sakura.

- OH es que venia a hablar con Daidouji un momento – en eso la pelirroja mira a Tomoyo quien aun sigue sin habla – pero ya me iba – comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero antes de llegar se detuvo – por cierto Sakura, fue un placer verte de nuevo – la castaña solo atino a sonreír.

Sakura voltio a mirar a Tomoyo, estaba muy seria y mirando por donde se había ido Kazumi. Supo que lo que hablaron esas dos no debió ser algo muy bueno y presentía que tenía que ver con ella. Suspiro y se acerco a la amatista quien al parecer no había notado su presencia o eso era lo que ella pensaba.

- Tommy ¿de que estaban hablando? – pregunto la castaña con curiosidad pero Tomoyo la mira y comienza a respirar agitadamente intentando calmarse. Sabe que lo primero que tiene que hacer es hablar con Sakura.

- Sakura – dice la amatista con suave voz – te llame para que vinieras por una cosa que paso – la castaña se tenso – pero antes de que te hablemos – Sakura ario los ojos, si eran sus "amigos" entonces si tenia que ser algo muy urgente – necesito que me aclares unas dudas ya que me entere de otra cosa.

Tomoyo guió a Sakura al salón principal para aclarar lo que hacia un rato Takahashi le había dicho. La verdad, es que cuando ellos se acostaron Tomoyo pensó que tal vez el licor influye en eso, un encuentro de una noche no más, pero nunca se imagino que ellos se vieran desde mucho antes. Esperaba que fuera o una mentira o que Sakura le dijera toda la verdad de una buena vez.

- ¿Qué paso? – Dijo Sakura una vez que se encontraban ya sentadas – debe ser algo muy importante para que me hallas llamado tan preocupada.

- Bueno la razón principal por la que te llame te la explicare luego, con Eriol y Shaoran – Sakura se puso nerviosa – la otra es entre las dos, por eso te traje aquí – Tomoyo suspiro y miro a Sakura directamente a los ojos – dime sinceramente si tu y Shaoran se veían antes de que yo los hubiera visto – la castaña suspiro y decidió contarle de una vez.

- Si – Tomoyo pareció procesar la información y parecía sorprendida pero antes de que dijera algo Sakura siguió hablando – No sabría decirte como fue que paso. Es decir, Shaoran venia a mi a pedirme consejos sobre ti porque era tu mejor amiga pero el una vez me confeso que le gustaba y bueno yo comencé a sentir cosas por el y – volvió a suspirar – bueno luego nos encontraste y – Tomoyo la interrumpió.

- ¿Por qué no me dijeron que se gustaban? – La amatista copio entre sus manos las de Sakura – Tu sabes que a mi no me hubiera importado terminar mi relación con Shaoran por ustedes si se querían.

- Te íbamos a decir, pero te repito que nos encontraste juntos y no nos dejaste explicar y – Sakura suspiro – no se suponía que eso pasara, no te queríamos hacer daño.

- Tal vez me hubiera dolido dejar a Shaoran – confeso la amatista – pero te repito que los hubiera entendido – en ese momento ellas dos se abrazan – Prométeme que si vuelve a ocurrir algo similar me avisaras – Sakura sonríe y Tomoyo también.

- Te lo prometo, pero tú también prométeme algo – en ese momento se separan un poco y la ojiazul mira a Sakura confundida – si entre tú y Eriol pasa algo me avisas – Tomoyo queda sorprendida mientras Sakura suelta unas risitas – no me vas a negar que aunque aun quieras a Shaoran te gusta demasiado Eriol.

- ¡¿Pero que dices?! – Responde la ojiazul poniendo cara de asco – Eriol y yo ¡no, nunca! ¡Giuck! – Sakura se ríe y se comienza a poner de pie ayudando a Tomoyo.

- Lo que digas, pero luego no digas que no te lo dije – Sakura levanto los hombros – yo solo digo lo que veo.

- Mas bien vamos a mi habitación que los chicos nos esperan – las dos comienzan a emprender marcha mientras ríen pero antes de llegar Tomoyo le dice a Sakura – estas loca en verdad – ante esto Sakura hecha a reír más.

* * *

Ya todos dentro de la habitación se acomodan para poder hablar con Sakura. Ella nota el ambiente muy denso por lo que no evita preguntarse si es tan grave lo que le van a decir. Nadie se atreve a decir nada y eso ciertamente no mejoraba el ambiente. Shaoran, que ya había decidido comenzar a hablar, medita un poco antes de hacerlo pues si no escoge las palabras adecuadas puede que Sakura lo tome mal, o eso por lo menos estaba en las posibilidades que ellos habían contemplado al principio.

- Sakura – dice Shaoran por fin rompiendo el silencio – antes que nada quiero preguntarte una cosa – Sakura tuvo la sensación de tener un deja vu, pues hacia un momento Tomoyo le había dicho lo mismo, sin decir nada asintió - ¿Qué paso exactamente entre tu y pues ya sabes?

- ¿Con ella? – todos asintieron – bueno, la noche antes de irme ella y yo tuvimos una discusión un poco fuerte y no he vuelto a saber nada de ella ¿Por qué? – Shaoran mira a Eriol y Eriol mira a Tomoyo.

- Ella me llamo hoy – Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa – dijo que muy pronto va a volver y también me dijo que ustedes hicieron algo, pero no se exactamente que – Sakura abría y cerraba la boca no sabia que decir.

- Sakura – ella mira a Tomoyo – cuando te fuiste de tu casa llego este paquete – se lo paso – yo lo traje conmigo a penas Shaoran me llamo.

Sakura abrió el paquete con cuidado encontrando a dentro de el unas pelucas, unos videos pornográficos y una memoria USB que llevaba una nota pegada. Si no hubiera sido porque ella estaba sentada en la cama, se hubiera caído al leer la nota. Se puso pálida y todos se preocuparon. Pasaron unos segundos y ella miro a Eriol.

- Ya se que tu no me mandaste los regalos Eriol – sin mas les muestra la nota que hacia unos minutos había leído dejándolos sorprendidos, preocupados y pensativos. La nota cae al piso dejando ver que decia.

" _En la memoria hay un video que estoy segura te traera gratos recuerdos. No te preocupes por agradecerme todos los regalos, después de todo tu eres mi amiga._

_Te quiere Meiling"._

* * *

**N/A: Hello people, hacia muhisisisisimo tiempo que tenia descuidada esta historia. Iba a actualizar esta semana pero me queme la mano cocinando y no fue gravisimo pero bueno no la pude usar como por dos dias, y para rematar hoy estuve en servicio social y me lastime la pierna, pero aun asi vine a actualizar. Ahora ¿que tal el cap? ¿si valio la pena la espera o esta muy malo? y otra pregunta ¿si me quedo bien el lemon? De una vez digo que es el primero que escribo si que perdon si no quedo del todo bien.**

**Sin mas que decir porque no tengo inspiracion, les digo que porfis no sean malitos y dejen reviews, ya saben asi sea para decir que esta un asco la historia o que les encanto o yo no se cual cosa que se les ocurra decirme.**

**Sigo con mi campaña "haz feliz a un autor con un solo click" en el botoncito de abajo, ah y con respecto a mi otra historia voy a ver si puedo publicarl nuevo cap esta semana. Bay y nos vemos en otra actualizacion...**


	8. Revelaciones 1 parte

**Ya saben que la historia es mía pero los personajes de CCS no, yo los uso para su entretención y para la mía. Una aclaración antes que nada, este capitulo inicialmente iba a ser solo uno, pero como era demasiado largo se divide en dos. Estos dos capítulos se cuentan desde los puntos de vista de los cuatro personajes principales.**

**Sin más demora los dejo con el capi esperando que lo disfruten mucho.**

**CAP VIII: REVELACIONES PRIMERA PARTE**

**Sakura P.O.V**

Me encontraba en mi habitación con Tomoyo hablando de varias cosas. Hacia 1 semana habíamos recibido la noticia del regreso de Meiling, pero como siempre era solo una amenaza. Tampoco es que hubiéramos bajado la guardia con respecto a su visita, pero ya no le creíamos, supongo que nos quería alarmados, yo la conozco muy bien y se que si ella hubiera querido venir lo habría hecho sin tanto misterio.

- Sak aun no me lo puedo creer – escucho que dice mi amiga sacándome de mis cavilaciones – Meiling Li, la puta mas puta del mundo va a volver, que jodido ¿no crees? – yo la miro y luego suspiro.

- Sigo creyendo que eso solo lo dijo para asustarnos – puse los brazos a la altura de mi pecho y cerré los ojos – ya ha pasado 1 semana y no tenemos noticias de ella.

- Lo se pero no debemos bajar guardia – yo asentí y ella se recostó a mi lado – tu sabes como es Meiling y si ella quiere puede aparecer cuando nosotros pensemos que ella ya no vuelve.

Suspire dándole la razón a Tomoyo. Ella se dedico a ojear una revista que se encontraba de casualidad en mi habitación mientras yo me ponía a pensar en lo que acabábamos de decir. Con Meiling nunca se sabía y eso era precisamente a lo que temíamos nosotros. Mi amiga rompió el silencio una vez mas atrayendo toda mi atención.

- Sakura no haz notado un poco raro a Eriol – yo la mire confundida pero ella al parecer no se dio cuenta – últimamente he visto que pasa mas tiempo con Takahashi y no se, no se comporta como es normalmente – suspiro y levanto su mirada, que al ver mi cara divertida frunció el ceño – y a ti que te parece divertido.

- No puedo creer que Tomoyo Daidouji se encuentre celosa y mas por quien se encuentra con Eriol Hiraguisawa – ella se sonrojo y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

- ¡Como crees Sakura! – yo reí ante la expresión tan divertida que ponía mi amiga, era algo como entre vergüenza, pena y un poco de enfado - ¡ya no te rías! – No le hice caso a mi amiga y seguí riendo de buena gana – es enserio – ella se sonrojo y yo pare de reír.

- Esta bien – respire hondo para no reír más y la mire un poco más seria – continua hablando.

- Lo que digo es que no es normal que Eriol persiga tanto a una mujer – yo la miro y comienzo a analizar lo que ella me esta diciendo – casi siempre ellas se acuestan con el a la semana, pero con tu amiguita Kazumi no fue así y Eriol es perseverante.

- Como cierta amiga que encuentro a mi lado – ella me miro con una de sus perfectas cejas levantadas.

- Ya Sakura, ponte seria.

- Tomoyo, voy a hacerte una pregunta y quiero que seas totalmente sincera – ella asintió - ¿Tu sientes algo por Eriol? – ella pensó un poco y suspiro.

- Ya que lo pones de esa manera – esquivo mi mirada y se puso a observar el suelo como si fuera lo mas interesante – no se lo que siento, es decir a Shaoran ya no lo amo ni lo quiero como novio sino mas bien como un amigo – levanto su mirada pero aun no me miraba a los ojos – y por Eriol últimamente he sentido algo muy fuerte.

No sabía si alegrarme o ponerme a llorar. Me sentía feliz por saber que Tomoyo ya no sentía esa clase de amor por Shaoran aunque estuviera empezando una relación con Kotaro, pero también sentía la confusión de mi amiga. Yo ya había estado en una situación similar hacia un tiempo y entendía perfectamente esos sentimientos. Antes que pudiera expresar mi opinión, Tomoyo siguió hablando.

- Hay algo de lo que si estoy completamente segura – en ese momento Tomoyo agarro mis manos y me sonrío de una manera tan dulce, esas sonrisas que solo una madre te puede dar – voy a dejarte el camino libre con Shaoran – yo abrí mi boca y evidencie mi cara de sorpresa ¿es que acaso Tomoyo se había vuelto loca? – no te asombres además no he terminado – suspiro – te voy a ayudar con Shaoran – ahora lo confirmaba mi amiga se había vuelto loca, no pude decir nada porque me cayo con un abrazo efusivo que casi nunca da.

Estaba sorprendida, por no decir en shock. Siempre había tenido presente que Tomoyo tenia una rara obsesión conmigo y que siempre hacia todo lo posible porque yo fuera feliz, pero esto era algo que nunca había imaginado que haría, es decir, después de todo el problema que hubo porque Shaoran y yo nos veíamos a escondidas y ahora decía que no solo me dejaba el camino libre con el sino que también me iba a ayudar ¡wow! Eso si que era una sorpresa. Pero no iba a aceptar su oferta, por mas que Tomoyo me insistiera no lo haría, no seria lo correcto y no me dejaría convencer porque si algo que podía ser Tomoyo era persistente y yo nunca he negado que soy un poco, por no decir totalmente, fácil de manipular de ella.

- No Tomoyo – ella me mira sorprendida – eso no es lo correcto, en verdad aprecio eso que piensas hacer – la mire directamente a los ojos – pero ese es un asunto que quedo en el pasado y además estoy saliendo con Kotaro – ella volvió a agarrar mis manos y se me acerco un poco mas.

- Sakura yo se que aun lo quieres y créeme que el a ti también – me sonríe y suelta mis manos mientras dirige su mirada a la ventana – los conozco lo suficiente a ambos y se que aun se aman – yo la mire y reí.

- Amar es una palabra muy grande ¿no crees? – ella me miro seria.

- Si fueron capaces de estar juntos a pesar de que yo era la novia de el y tu eras mi mejor amiga y a parte de eso desafiar muchas cosas de esta sociedad por estar juntos entonces no se que sea el amor – yo la mire pero no pude decir nada, nunca lo había pensado así.

- De todas formas no quiero que lo… - mi amiga me interrumpió con cierto enojo en su voz.

- No Sakura esta decisión la pensé muy bien y estoy segura que es lo mejor – se fue levantando de mi cama y empezó a buscar su teléfono celular – no esta en discusión y créeme qué voy a cumplir con mi palabra – se acerco a la puerta y antes de irse se giro para verme – adiós y deséame suerte – dijo por ultimo muy sonriente.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de despedirme, suspire y sonreí inconcientemente. Aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con muchas decisiones que tomaba Tomoyo, la adoraba como a una hermanita y daba igual, por más que le expresara mi opinión ella iba a seguir con sus decisiones. Ojala y esto no terminara en desastre.

**Shaoran P.O.V**

Estoy aquí sentado esperando a mi novia en ese café que tanto le gusta, me había llamado hace unos cuantos minutos diciendo que tenia algo importante que decirme. Creo que era algo muy bueno ya que en el tono de su voz note mucha alegría. Se suponía que nos veríamos en 15 minutos más pero llegue rápido ya que me encontraba cerca al lugar que ella había puesto. Si no estaba mal, ella llegaría un poco mas temprano, eso era algo que me gustaba de Tomoyo, su puntualidad, contrario a Sakura quien extrañamente tenía una facilidad para llegar tarde a cualquier cita. No se que seria de ella sin su chofer. Veo el lugar y diviso a lo lejos a mi novia, entrando con una radiante sonrisa, se dirige a paso rápido a mi mesa y se sienta.

- Hola Shaoran – me dijo cuando ya se había acomodado, la veo un poco confundido, normalmente ella me hubiera besado y dicho un apodo cariñoso, pero esta vez no fue así – veo que aun no pierdes la costumbre de llegar temprano – se arregla el cabello y yo sigo sorprendido, algo raro debe estar pasando.

- Estaba cerca cuando me llamaste – le respondo con desganas.

- Buenas ¿en que puedo servirles? – dijo la camarera acaparando nuestra atención.

- Yo quiero un capuchino con un poco de espuma – dice Tomoyo como niña pequeña, ya que es su bebida favorita.

- Yo quiero lo mismo que ella por favor – la camarera anota y asiente, yéndose por nuestros pedidos.

- Ahora me podrías decir para que me llamaste tan urgente – no me gustaba que le dieran largas a un asunto y eso ella lo sabia muy bien.

- Tan directo como siempre – dice riendo, suspira y puedo notar que su expresión cambia por una muy seria – quiero que tu y yo terminemos – yo la miro asombrado, definitivamente eso no me lo esperaba – tu sabes mas que nadie que nuestra relación ya no era la misma. Tu y yo ya no nos queremos como antes, se que aun quieres a Sakura y yo te tengo un afecto de amigo, digamos que mi amor por ti se esfumo – abrí y cerré la boca, realmente no sabia que decir.

- Aquí traigo sus ordenes – la camarera me saco un poco de mi asombro y nos entrego las bebidas, Tomoyo le dio una sonrisa y bebió un poco de su capuchino.

- Tomoyo explícame por favor que estoy un poco confundido.

- Que quieres que te explique Shaoran si todo esta muy claro – dijo frunciendo el ceño – piénsalo y luego me darás la razón lo mejor era cortar esta relación y empezar una amistad y no esperar hasta que hubiéramos arruinado ambas – yo pensé y poco a poco le iba dando la razón. Ya ni siquiera parecíamos novios, una sonrisa se iba formando en mi rostro al pensar que me estaba librando de una preocupación menos.

- Creo que tienes razón – ella me miro con una ceja alzada – bueno si, tienes toda la razón – ella sonrío y siguió bebiendo su capuchino – entonces ¿amigos? – le doy mi mano y ella suelta una risita.

- Los mejores – me tendió la mano y la apreté con cuidado, estábamos sellando un pacto – y como soy tan buena amiga – me dijo soltándose y poniendo una de sus sonrisas misteriosas, como las de Eriol – te tengo una agradable y bonita sorpresa.

- Cuéntame que me dejaste con la intriga – dije fingiendo en parte interés.

- Tú quieres a Sakura todavía ¿verdad? – Yo asentí – pues te voy a ayudar a conquistarla aunque eso no será tan difícil – me ahogue con mi capuchino pues mientras me dijo eso, lo estaba bebiendo, eso ya eran muchas sorpresas en un día.

- ¡¿Qué?! – dije apenas me recupere.

- ¡OH vamos! – Me dijo como niña pequeña – ustedes dos se quieren y harían una pareja adorable – dijo con estrellitas en los ojos – además ese supuesto hermano de Takahashi no me parece confiable – yo la mire con una ceja levantada.

- ¿No ayudabas a Sakura a salir con el? – ella me miro con autosuficiencia.

- Me subestimas Shaoran – se cruzo de brazos y ladeo un poco su cabeza – no pareciera que me conoces. Es mejor tener al enemigo cerca y cuando se descuide atacarlo – me sonrío un poco macabro – y créeme que no confío en ese par – se acomodo en su asiento y no me miro – entonces ¿te dejas ayudar por mi o no?

- Prefiero tenerte de aliada que de enemiga – sonreí y ella también – además conociéndote como te conozco si no acepto, harás lo imposible porque cambie de opinión – se mordió el labio tratando de esconder una sonrisa de victoria – para ahorrarnos todo eso acepto de una vez – esa sonrisa se asomo en su cara perfecta y dio palmaditas con las manos. A veces Tomoyo y Sakura pueden llegar a ser niñas de 8 años cuando quieren – pero – ella dejo de celebrar y me miro con molestia – necesito un consejo tuyo – me dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho y yo sonreí.

- Tonto, me asustaste ¡Claro que puedes pedirme lo que quieras! – en ese instante mi celular sonó y maldije al que me estuviera llamando, realmente era muy inoportuno.

- Hola – respondí un poco enojado.

- _Veo que mi primito no esta de muy buen genio –_ esa voz, no podía ser era de…

- ¡Meiling! – Tomoyo era quien ahora se ahogaba con el capuchino - ¿Qué haces tu llamándome?

- _Ya no puedo llamar a mi familia entonces – _yo resople y ella rió – _digamos que deberías alegrarte porque acabo de llegar primo – _yo abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa aunque no me viera y ella volvió a reír.

- Eso no me importa – le respondí rápidamente.

- _OH claro que te importa, podría apostar lo que fuera a que a todos tus amiguitos les importa y mucho, como a mmm... talvez ¿Sakura? – _dijo ella en tono jocoso.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – respondo entre dientes, desde que mi prima había cambiado la forma de ser de Sakura, no sentía respeto por ella.

- _Nada _– dijo con simpleza – _solo que antes de ir a tu apartamento voy a visitarla, como la buen amiga que soy _– yo bufe.

- Sobre todo **tu** buena amiga – dije haciendo énfasis en el tu - ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella te va a recibir? O mejor aun ¿Qué te va a querer hablar?

- _OH Shao tengo mis métodos, tenlo por seguro que Sakura y yo vamos a volver a ser las mismas amigas de siempre _– cada palabra que ella me decía me hacia desconfiar mucho – _y ¿Qué crees? Ya estoy aquí así que no hay nada que me detenga, adiós Shao _– dijo con una maldita voz dulzona y colgó. Yo mire el celular y no dude en que Meiling se encontrara ya en la residencia de Sakura.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – pregunto Tomoyo viéndome directamente a los ojos, notando una preocupación que hacia mucho no veía en ella.

- Vamos – es lo único que le digo mientras pago la cuenta.

- Pero no me haz respondido – me dice ella comenzando a enfadarse.

- Meiling se encuentra donde Sakura – Tomoyo abre los ojos sorprendida – así que tenemos que ir a impedir cualquier intento de manipulación de Meiling – ella asiente y salimos a paso acelerado a mi auto.

Esperaba que llegáramos a tiempo, yo sabia como era mi prima y últimamente Sakura estaba muy bondadosa y noble, cosa de la que seguramente Meiling se iba a aprovechar. Suspire con frustración y Tomoyo y yo no hablamos durante el recorrido. Estaba seguro que pensábamos en lo mismo, _Sakura._

**Eriol P.O.V**

Me siento confundido, algo extraño en mí pues yo soy una persona muy segura de lo que piensa y siente. Pero creo que tanto sentimentalismo de Shaoran se me esta pegando. Ustedes pensaran ¿pero si Eriol lo tiene todo porque esta confundido? Pues pongámoslo en que es por asuntos del corazón. Algo que según yo, **NUNCA** me iba a ocurrir pues solo iba a ver a las mujeres como objetos sexuales. Discúlpenme eso, pero así pensaba antes ¿y por que digo antes? Porque eso ahora era la causa de mi maldita confusión. Ahora era el flamante y dedicado, sin contar romántico, novio de Kazumi. Si, lo que escuchan, el novio de esa chiquilla a la cual solo me quería llevar a la cama.

Pero ese no es el lío. El lío es que, si, admito que me gusta demasiado Kazumi, pero aun mi corazón le pertenece a Tomoyo. Siempre le perteneció y aun le pertenece a ella, porque por más de que me acueste con mil mujeres en toda la faz de la tierra, nunca ninguna va a tocar las fibras mas profundas de mi alma, ni me va a conocer tan bien como ella, ni me va a decir mis errores en la cara. Simplemente ninguna iba a ser como ella y eso era lo que ahora me tenia jodidamente confundido. Pero les voy a contar un poco de mi historia de amor por ella.

Aun tengo fresco en mi memoria el momento exacto en el que ella y yo nos conocimos. Sakura y yo que llevamos una relación de amistad-odio nos conocemos prácticamente desde que nacimos, y a decir verdad, por más que nos tratemos como porquería mutuamente, ella me quiere y yo la quiero como mi mejor amiga, pero no necesitamos demostraciones estupidas de sentimientos, solo sabemos que es así y punto. Ahora, ya aclarado eso, volvamos a lo que iba a narrarles. Cuando conocí a Tomoyo tenía 7 años, ella había vivido en Francia y la compañía de su mama comenzaba a expandir sus horizontes a Japón. Ella era la prima de Sakura y como yo me la pasaba siempre con ella, nos conocimos irremediablemente. Los tres empezamos a ser inseparables y cada momento que compartía con Tomoyo, me hacia ver que era muy especial y poco a poco sin darme cuenta me enamore de ella. Mi amor de infancia, mi primer amor y el único, de eso estaba seguro.

Nunca fui capaz de decirle lo que sentía por ella, así era el antiguo Eriol, tímido, cariñoso, bromista, sociable. No puedo creer que de ese ser ya no quede nada, pues la alta sociedad en que vivimos, hizo que cambiara completamente, esta sociedad puede ser cruel cuando se lo propone. Todo en mi vida iba bien hasta que llego Shaoran Li y eso fue cuando tenía 10 años. Irónicamente quien es mi rival de amor, se convirtió no se como en mi mejor amigo. Solo le guardo rencor en ese aspecto, de resto puede llegar a decirse que lo quiero y aprecio. Cuando Shaoran llego, Sakura se había recién ido a vivir a Inglaterra, mi ciudad natal por unos negocios de su padre, por lo que volverían a Japón en unos 2 o 3 o mas años. Debido a esto ellos nunca se conocieron y si, le hablamos de ella y Tomoyo y yo mantuvimos contacto constante con ella pero no era lo mismo. Pero, teniendo nosotros 12 ese par se encapricho diciendo que se querían y se hicieron novios ¿pueden creerlo? Desde los 12 años son novios ¡Maldigo el hecho de que Sakura no hubiera estado aquí!

5 años ¡fui muy infeliz por 5 malditos años! Porque Sakura volvió hecha una mujer, a sus 15 años regresaron a Japón y no vino sola, vino nada mas ni nada menos que con Meiling Li, su nueva amiga, quien coincidencialmente resulto ser la primita favorita de Shaoran. Pero desde el principio Meiling y Tomoyo nunca se llevaron bien y aun creo que es por quien es la mejor amiga de Sakura ¡que estupidez! Pero Sakura llego transformada completamente, de esa dulce y tierna niña que era mi mejor amiga no quedaba nada. La Sakura que se mostraba en ese entonces, era una atrevida, arriesgada, arrogante y con poca decencia. Pero yo siempre supe algo que nadie mas, desde el momento en que por fin Shaoran y Sakura se conocieron, se gustaron. Siempre se veían con ojos de enamorados y siempre salían solos y buenos, supongo que terminaron venciéndose a sus sentimientos, pero había un problema que les impedía estar juntos y era Tomoyo.

Odie a Shaoran porque hacia llorar a mi amatista, la hacia sufrir y eso era algo que no perdonare nunca, aunque el motivo de ese llanto me iba a beneficiar no justificaba las tantas noches de lagrimas en que tuve que consolarla. Sufría constantes ataques de depresión, todo en mi mundo estaba al revés; mi situación familiar, con mis amigos, el amor, todo, y la única solución que encontró Sakura con ayuda de Meiling a mi problema fue llevarme a conocer el mundo en el que llevaban hacia un par de tiempo, su mundo. Alcohol, sexo, drogas y apuestas, todo esto producía un gran placer y reemplazaba el dolor que existía. Ahora, éramos nosotros tres y he de admitir que este mundo me encanta. Pasaron los años y ocurrió la aburrida historia que todos conocemos, Sakura y Shaoran engañaron a Tomoyo y al día siguiente no había rastro ni de Meiling ni de mi amiga castaña.

Ahora, volviendo al presente, me sorprendía a mi mismo el hecho de encontrarme sentado en la sala de la casa de Kazumi viendo una película de no-se-que-cosa, en vez de tener una magnifica y salvaje sesión de sexo con ella. Me aburría y daría cualquier cosa por largarme cuanto antes de aquí. Oigo el molesto ruido de mi celular ¡gracias al cielo sonó! Respondo con cierto enojo al saber que la llamada era de parte de Shaoran.

- Hola Shaoran ¿Qué quieres? – algunas veces como hoy, me fastidiaba si quiera escuchar la voz de el.

- _Eriol necesito que vayas donde Sakura_ – supongo que debe ser algo estupido, ya arman drama por cualquier cosa – _Meiling ya se encuentra allá_ – bueno no es tan estupido.

- ¿Cómo que ella esta allá?

- _Si dijo que iba a visitarla pero supongo que ahí asuntos que quiere resolver ¿cuento contigo?_

- Claro – con tal de irme lo que sea. Cuelgo y Kazumi me mira mientras me dirijo hacia la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunta – se supone que toda la tarde de hoy eras para mi solita – me abraza y comienza a besarme en el cuello.

- No puedo Kazumi – me suelto rápidamente de ella – es urgente, si no lo fuera me quedaría contigo.

- Esta bien – nos dimos un rápido beso y me fui.

Y así era nuestra relación, fría. No necesitamos de tantas demostraciones de afecto y así íbamos bien o por lo menos, ella aun no se había quejado. Bueno, ahora a pensar en que es lo que posiblemente quiere Meiling porque conociéndola como la conozco de su mente no puede salir nada bueno.

**Sakura P.O.V**

- Por favor mama ¿Qué te cuesta? – estaba rogando a mi madre para que por fin sacara a Touya de ese sitio en el que lo tenia, puse una cara de cachorro y trataba de que funcionara.

- Tu hermano debe estar completamente recuperado hija. Esa es la condición para que el se quede – mi mama siempre se hacia la del rogar, pero terminaba cumpliendo nuestras peticiones.

- Mama lo estoy, o dime ¿en el tiempo que llevo aquí he dado muestras de volver a recaer? – mi madre negó con la cabeza y Touya se cruzo de brazos con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara – entonces ¿Qué te cuesta sacarme de allí y volver a ser una familia feliz?

- Dale mami – dije lo mas tierna posible para que accediera – seremos una familia feliz como antes, además ya nos relacionamos con Eriol y con Iyame y Touya se lleva de maravilla con ellos.

- No negare que pensé en alejarlo de ti mama – ella y yo le mandamos una mala mirada – pero me llevo bien con ellos y no dudo que Iyame te cuida como lo haría papa – mi mama acaricio el rostro de Touya y la expresión de su cara era de dulzura innata adornada con una sonrisa.

- OH hijo eres tan dulce como tu padre – mi hermano bajo la mirada avergonzado – ojala mostraras eso cada vez que sales con chicas – Touya desvío la mirada y se me hizo un poco extraño eso, aunque también lo fue el comentario de mi mama – esta bien te sacare de ese lugar – mi hermano y yo sonreímos cuando dijo eso – pero con la condición de que cumplan eso de tratar de ser una familia feliz.

- ¡Claro que si! – chille emocionada y abrasé a mi mama, después a Touya, después ellos dos y por ultimo un abrazo grupal, que fue interrumpido por nuestro querido mayordomo.

- Disculpen la interrupción y que no halla avisado antes de entrar – dijo Marcus apenado.

- OH querido, no tienes de que disculparte – dijo mi madre mientras con su mano hacia un gesto restándole importancia – mas bien dinos que es lo que te trae por aquí.

- Alguien busca a la señorita Sakura – yo me señale y el asintió – no dijo quien era, pero dice que es importante.

- Esta bien te puedes retirar – digo y el hace una reverencia.

- Hija ve que debe ser algo importante – yo asentí – además por la noche celebraremos la salida de Touya de ese lugar – di palmaditas como niña pequeña pero mi celebración se interrumpió por un comentario de Touya.

- Por Dios monstruo madura, ya estas muy grandecita para esas cosas.

- Tu también estas muy grande para seguir llamándome monstruo – el me abrazo y negó con la cabeza.

- Sakura, Sakura, Sakura es que mi mama me enseño a llamar las cosas por su nombre – eso me enfureció mas y le patee la pierna a mi hermano y mama trataba de disimular su risa – ¡ouch!

- OH hermano te iba a dar una paliza más fuerte pero me necesitan allí abajo así que agradece que estoy de buen genio.

- Si eso es estar de buen humor, no me imagino que seria estar de mal humor – dijo mama riendo y yo le seguí.

Me dirigí a la sala un tanto pensativa ¿Quién me necesitaría? Pero entonces recuerdo que Meiling había anunciado el volver. Entonces me lleno de angustia y preocupación porque se que la charla que tendríamos no seria muy agradable. Rogaba que no fuera ella, pero grande fue mi desilusión al ver su inconfundible cabellera negra y lacia, su estilizada figura, su tez morena y sobre todo sus ojos tan rojos como los rubíes. Ella se percata de mi presencia y pone una sonrisa que no puedo descifrar.

- OH querida Sakura tanto tiempo sin vernos – se acerca y me da un abrazo que no correspondo, pero eso no parece importarle.

- Un año ha pasado Meiling – suspire y evite mirarla a los ojos – aun me siento horrible, me siento miserable – ella roda los ojos y vuelve a sonreír.

- Vamos no fue nuestra culpa – yo la miro y ella vuelve a reír – vale, talvez si tuvimos un poquitín de culpa, pero ya deja de pensar en eso que ya ha pasado un año.

- Eso es algo que no se puede olvidar – levanta sus cejas y mira al piso.

- _Whatever_ – me dice en su perfecto inglés – Pero cambiemos de tema ¿de que podemos hablar? – Pone un dedo en su mentón y finge pensar – OH aun no me dices que tal te parecieron mis regalos – yo me tense y ella se sentó en el sillón invitándome a sentar a un lado.

- Fuiste muy atrevida – ella se asombro un poco pero yo seguí hablando – este año en el que estuve alejada de todos hizo que me diera cuenta que mi vida se estaba volviendo una mierda. Estoy cambiando y eso " regalos" como tu los llamas me demuestran que tu nunca vas a cambiar – tome un poco de aire – eso pertenece a mi pasado del que honestamente me arrepiento y al cual no quiero volver – ella se quedo callada y luego me miro con la misma sonrisa de cuando la vi hacia unos instantes.

- Supongo que tendré que creerte. Hablas con tanta seguridad que parece imposible cambiarte de parecer – su expresión paso a una mas seria – yo también he cambiado, solo que me pareció divertido recordar viejos tiempos. Sak, aun te considero mi gran amiga y si he vuelto es para demostrar mi cambio – yo no sabia si creerle o no, pero se oía tan sincera – entonces que dices si vamos a tomar algo, divertirnos como antes como un reencuentro – retiro lo dicho, sigue siendo igual que antes.

- ¿Sabes? preferiría que tu y yo nos alejáramos un tiempo – ella me miro con enojo y sorpresa – te repito que estoy cambiando y casi me haces creer con tu discurso barato que también cambiabas, pero sigues igual que antes y yo ya no voy a seguir tus juegos ni seguir en ese asqueroso mundo.

- Ese "asqueroso mundo" que tú dices te ayudo en tu depresión cuando Shaoran no te ponía ni cinco de cuidado porque estaba con Daidouji – se fue levantando de su asiento y empezó a señalarme – también te ayudo cuando tu papa se murió y cuando a Touya lo internaron por intento de suicidio – yo también me levante y contuve mis ganas de llorar – tu sabias a que te enfrentabas cuando te ofrecí entrar a mi mundo y no pusiste ninguna objeción entonces.

- ¡Tenia 13 Meiling! – Grite cansada de que ella me acusara - ¡¿Crees que uno sabe lo que hace a los 13 años, a los peligros que va a vivir mas adelante?! ¡Te informo que no se sabe nada a esa edad!

- ¡Pero a ti no te importo! ¡Te los repetí una y otra vez, te dije que no importaba si no hacías eso conmigo porque aun así serias mi amiga! ¡Pero noo, tu dijiste que no importaba, que eso se veía genial y que aun así con todo lo que yo te dijera no cambiarias de parecer! – Cada palabra que ella decía me taladraba el cerebro, yo negué varias veces con mi cabeza queriendo olvidar eso - ¡Así que asume las consecuencias de tus actos y enfréntate a la realidad de una vez por todas! – respiro profundamente, nos habíamos estado gritando y al parecer aun quedaba algo mas por decirme – No todo en la vida es color de rosa y tu mejor que nadie lo sabes.

- Yo lo se, pero entiende Meiling que nunca es tarde para cambiar – sabia que en cualquier momento podria llorar pero iba a contenerme hasta el ultimo momento – también soy conciente que lo que hicimos hace un buen tiempo me ayudo a superar todo lo que mencionaste ¡Soy conciente de todo lo que dijiste maldita sea! – Grite tratando de desahogarme - ¡Pero eso forma parte de mi pasado! Y si tu – la señale – no quieres cambiar ¡considérate parte de eso, porque yo no quiero seguir así! – Meiling al parecer también quería llorar, pero ambas teníamos un orgullo muy grande que haría que no demostráramos a la otra cuan nos afectaba esto.

- Vine aquí por la amiga de la que me separe hace un año – cerro sus manos en puño y yo levante la frente en alto – y no me voy sin ella Sakura – dijo en susurro.

- Pues lastima, porque ella ya no esta aquí – sonreí y ella me miro con enojo – esta Sakura tiene amigos que la apoyan y no van a dejar que vuelva a ser la misma de antes – ella bufo y sonrío.

- Sabia que Daidouji tenia que ver con esto ¿la putita de perdono por meterse con el perro de mi primo? – dijo sarcásticamente y yo cerré mis manos en puños, ni siquiera sentía el dolor que causaban mis uñas al enterrarse en mi piel – Pero parece que no me conoces Sakura – dijo inocentemente – yo hago cualquier cosa por lo que quiero y pues en este momento eres tu.

- Por favor – dije yo cansada – dejemos ese asunto de las artimañas y los engaños en otro lado. Acepta tu derrota.

- Eso quiere decir que aun no ves el video que contiene la memoria – yo abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa y ella sonrío – siempre tan predecible. Pues te informo _querida _– se acerco mas a mí – en ese video se encuentra todo lo que paso la noche antes de que nos fuéramos ¿recuerdas? – un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo – bueno, es una copia porque el original lo tengo yo ¿Sabes? A mi no me gustaría mostrar ese video a todos porque supongo que nadie sabe – puso una mano en su mejilla – pobre Sakura ¿Qué harías donde Kotaro se enterara? O peor aun ¿Dónde Shaoran se enterara? – Dijo con falsa preocupación – seria feo, feo.

- No serias capaz – dije con enojo.

- Pruébame – dijo con su sonrisa y se separo un poco mas de mi – entonces ¿paso por ti a las 9? – Yo asentí con rabia – eso pensé – ella se giro para irse pero se encontró con Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran – muchachos llegaron un poco tarde – dijo falsamente – lastimosamente me tengo que ir, pero otro día nos veremos – se giro y me miro – por cierto, no olvides que yo paso por ti a las 9 – se fue y yo suspire de alivio.

- Sakura ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo? – me pregunto Shaoran evidenciando preocupación.

- Nada – miento – chicos lo mejor es que se vallan. No paso ninguna cosa interesante pero agradezco su preocupación – me dispongo a irme pero nuevamente escucho la voz de Shaoran.

- ¿Cómo que no paso nada? Sakura, el ambiente estaba muy tenso y además ¿Cómo es eso que quedaron de salir juntas? – yo me giro y suspiro pesadamente, lo que menos quería era hablar de eso ahora.

- Ya les dije que no paso nada importante. Charlamos y ya – trate de poner una sonrisa confortadora, pero mi intento fallo – Con respecto a la salida, es para hablar mas en privado y ponernos al día – dije pesadamente – no me va a pasar nada, se los prometo.

- Esta bien sal con ella – dijo Tomoyo un tanto furiosa pero respiro para tranquilizarse – pero si no fue tan importante de lo que hablaron, dinos de que se trato – yo me tense y fruncí mi ceño notablemente.

- ¡Basta! – Dije furiosa y ellos pegaron un salto de susto por el pequeño grito que di – No paso nada ¡Nada! Se que me quieren proteger y ayudar pero cuando los necesite los llamare – me fui a grandes pasos a las escaleras y me gire para verlos – Ahora váyanse que tengo un compromiso que cumplir – subo rápidamente y muy enojada, pero no con ellos, sino conmigo misma por se una persona tan débil y tan manipulable.

**TOMOYO P.O.V **

Vimos como Sakura subió enfadada. Me enfurecía esa actitud, se suponía que veníamos a ayudarla y ellas nos echa y nos desprecia. Pero también pude notar que algo muy fuerte había pasado hace unos instantes acá. Sakura no era de cambiar su temperamento tan abruptamente, por más que fingiera que todo estaba bien, yo la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no era así y que además se encontraba muy afectaba. Cada instante que pasaba odiaba mas a Meiling, quien sabe que cosas le dijo a Sakura para que accediera.

- Sakura me sorprende mucho – dijo Eriol entre divertido y preocupado – es la primera chica que conozco a la que le ofrecen ayuda y en vez de agradecernos nos manda a comer mucha mierda – todo volvió a un silencio muy incomodo pero Eriol fue quien nuevamente lo rompió – Es mejor irnos de aquí, ya la dueña hablo.

- Pero tú vives aquí también Eriol – digo con suave voz.

- OH pero es que me esta esperando alguien en otro lado – al decir eso sentí una punzada en mi corazón – además, no quiero hacer de mal tercio a ustedes – se me había olvidado que Eriol aun no sabia que Shaoran y yo habíamos terminado.

- Tomoyo y yo ya no somos nada – dijo Shaoran sorpresivamente dejando a Eriol asombrado por la revelación – terminamos esta tarde y solo somos amigos – el sonrió y me miro.

- Algo increíble, porque terminar una relación de ¿6 años? – Pregunto divertido – las personas pensaban que ustedes terminarían casándose pero volviendo al tema – le paso un brazo por los hombros a Shaoran mientras caminaban a unos pasos mas de mi – mi _novia_ me espera y con muchas ansias.

- Así que coronaste con Kazumi – Eriol sonrió y todos entramos en el ascensor.

- Para mi no hay mujer imposible.

- ¿Seguro? – pregunte y creo que herí el orgullo de el, porque me gane una mirada de pocos amigos – debe haber una que no se halla doblegado a tus encantos.

- Hubo una pero ¿Quién dice que aun es imposible? – me dio una sonrisa encantadora y yo creí desfallecer ahí mismo, me puse tan colorada como una manzana y evite la mirada de mis acompañantes.

El camino se nos hizo corto, hasta estábamos bromeando como no lo hacíamos hace bastante tiempo, pero nos topamos nuevamente con Meiling. Parece que el mundo no se va a librar nunca de esta plaga. Bien dicen que hierba mala nunca muere.

- Tardaron un poco mas de lo previsto pero eso no importa – dijo aun recostada en el auto de Shaoran.

- ¿Nos estabas esperando? – dijo mi amigo castaño y ella asintió.

- Ahora mas que nunca pienso que eres una maldita desgraciada – le digo mostrando mi enojo - ¿Qué le dijiste a Sakura para que saliera contigo? ¿Qué artimaña usaste ahora?

- ¿yo? Ninguna – dijo con falsa inocencia – si ella quiso salir conmigo fue porque quiso ahora – se fue acercando peligrosamente a mi – Daidouji ambas sabemos que yo no me puedo deshacer de ti y tu no te puedes deshacer de mi – sonrío descaradamente – pero tratemos de vivir en armonía por nuestra amiga – ella iba a acariciar mi rostro pero yo retire su mano rápidamente.

- Tú y yo nunca podremos ser amigas y por favor Li, evitemos tanta hipocresía y falsedad de tu parte – ella se encogió de hombros – además voy a lograr quitarle la venda de los ojos a Sakura sobre tu verdadera personalidad.

- Ella ya la conoce entonces no se que quiere decir tu ridícula afirmación – eso me hizo enojar mucho mas - ¿Sabes? – Se acerco peligrosamente a mi – si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras condiciones seriamos grandes amigas porque tenemos la misma mentalidad – me iba a acariciar el rostro pero yo retire un poco brusco su mano.

- Ni lo sueñes – bufe.

- A propósito Eriol – se giro para verlo – me voy a ver en la penosa necesidad de decirte que tengas cuidado porque si estas del lado de esta – me señalo y juro que si seguíamos así terminaríamos muy mal – estas en contra mía.

- Mei vamos, tu te fuiste pero aun eres mi amiga – la trato de abrazar pero ella lo rechazo – yo nunca me meto en problemas de mujeres sabes que para mi eso son solo ridiculeces – ella levanto una ceja y yo mire con odio a Eriol ¿Cómo es que cambia de parecer tan rápido?

- Por tu bien espero que sea así, porque te recuerdo que se muchas cosas de ti que no te convienen ser sabidas – ella le sonrío hipócritamente y el también hizo lo mismo.

- OH _Darling _yo también se cosas de ti – se encogió de hombros – si tu hablas yo hablo – ella cerro los puños y yo sonreí, punto a nuestro favor.

- Shao me voy sola a tu apartamento a acomodar mis cosas – el bufo.

- ¿y quien te había dicho que yo te iba a acompañar? – ella lo miro muy mal y mi sonrisa aumento. ¡OH que bien era ver esto!

- ¡Como sea! – Dijo un poco histérica - ¡me voy! – Se fue pero antes nos dio una mirada – tengo que arreglarme para mi salida con Sakura.

Yo la mire alejarse y sonreí. Estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que yo iba a alejarme de Sakura. Inicio de una nueva guerra que les aseguro ya tenia ganadora y esa era yo, Tomoyo Daidouji. Porque algo que se hacer bien es alejar a personas indeseadas. Cada uno de nosotros se fue, Shaoran en su auto y yo en mi limo, lo que me hacia preguntar ¿en donde diablos se había metido Eriol? Mi pregunta rápidamente fue contestada cuando note que Eriol se subía en mi limosina sin previo aviso. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y mis mejillas, podría jurar que ahora estaban rojas a mas no poder. Su masculinidad me hacia ver tan frágil, pero a su lado me sentía tan protegida. Recordé entonces, cuando Eriol era tan amable, personalidad del "viejo Eriol" como el mismo suele decir. Pero lastimosamente cambio mucho cuando llego Meiling ¡Como la odio!

- Tommy – dice con su voz varonil y sensual – tengo la leve sospecha de que Meiling esta chantajeando a Sakura.

- ¿Tu crees? – el me mira y me regala una de sus sonrisas sinceras, que apropósito son muy escasas.

- Claro. Y por eso creo conveniente que las sigamos – me tiende la mano y me mira pícaramente - ¿Cuento contigo? – yo le tiendo la mía y le sonrío coquetamente.

- Cuentas conmigo – el estrecha mi mano y una corriente eléctrica agradable pasa por mi cuerpo – vamos que tengo lo necesario para esta noche.

Esta era mi oportunidad para demostrarle a Eriol que ahora el que me interesaba era el y aunque tengamos que ayudar a Sakura, eso no quiere decir que puedo dejar mis interes a un lado. Creo que este seria el comienzo de algo más y esta noche iba a prometer.

* * *

**N/A: Holaaaa se que me he tardado un montononon, pero entenderan que el cole y unos que otros asuntos me han mantenido bastante ocupadita... Que les puedo decir.... el cap habla por si solo asi que esperare sus opiniones. Otro asunto... ¡Me uni a la onda del twitter! asi que si me quieren agregar estoy como: /nani2707**

**Asi que ¡no lo olviden! se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo, desde "apestas" a "eso me gusta" asi que porfa hagan click en el botoncito dela felicidad de abajo... y lo de twitter si gustan tambien... asique chaito y espero actualizar prontico...**


	9. revelaciones 2 parte

Tenia un poco abandonada esta historia… mi primer historia pero ya no la abandonare jeje es que por fin llego la musa de inspiración que hacia mucho se había ido (por fin regreso la maldita) por eso ya actualizare ambas historias mas rápido…

_**Como saben los personajes no son míos (ya quisiera) pero la historia es completamente mía, solo mía jejeje…**_

**

* * *

**

**CAP IX: Revelaciones Segunda Parte**

**Eriol P.O.V**

Últimamente mis noches del sábado eran total y completamente aburridas, nada de fiestas ni apuestas ni chicas y por supuesto nada de de sexo ¿La razón? Estaba ocupado encargándome de que mi novia Kazumi estuviera bien y poder hacer lo que ella quería.

¡Dios que alguien me mate! Esto de ser un novio dedicado era terrible y agotador y molesto. Pero afortunadamente se habían oído mis plegarias y este sábado no era como los otros, en todo sentido era diferente comenzando con que estaba en la limosina de mi querida amatista.

¿Les dije que ahora esta soltera? Eso hacia mas especial este sábado y me hacia mas feliz. Desde hace un buen tiempo estábamos en completo silencio, pero ella me sonreía cada que podía y no una sonrisa cualquiera, eran sonrisas coquetas y yo se las devolvía.

Mi mano fue a parar a una de sus piernas, comencé a acariciarla lentamente pero miraba por la ventana, podía ser atrevido con otras mujeres pero cuando se trataba de Tomoyo me ponía nervioso, era como si algo me frenara de hacer algo malo.

- Eriol – me gire para observarla pero me sorprendió verla tan cerca de mi – creo que nos tocara esperar un buen rato y – se sentó en mis piernas dejándome totalmente paralizado y no lo digo por, ustedes saben, _eso_ – tengo algo en mente que nos podría distraer y gustar mucho – agarra mi rostro con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos depositando un beso nada casto en mis labios.

Luego de que nuestras lenguas dejaron de juguetear agarro su trasero y la miro – pequeña no has pensado que aunque tu ya no tengas novio yo aun tengo novia – ella sonríe y comienza a depositar besos en mi cara.

- No me digas que el gran Eriol Hiraguisawa me esta rechazando a mi – se señala y comienza a acariciar mi pecho – no puedo creer que tu estés rechazando una sesión de sexo – se acerco a mi oído y susurro – magnifico y grandioso sexo como se que lo has soñado – lo muerde un poco y vuelve a besarme vorazmente.

Juro que si esta chica sigue así no tendré piedad en hacerla mía y todo mi autocontrol se va a ir por la borda.

- Tomoyo no te estoy rechazando – digo después del beso y ella me mira con escepticismo – yo no soy el tipo de hombres que desaprovecha las oportunidades – sonríe – pero la verdad es que no te creo capaz de siquiera hacer algo un poco sucio aquí mismo.

La estaba provocando, quería que ella tomara la iniciativa siempre había tenido ese concepto de que ella era la que tomaba iniciativa en todo y esta por supuesto no era la excepción.

Una linda carcajada salia de esa boca que hacia unos instantes me traía completamente loco. Comienzo a sentir como sus manos entran por mi camisa al mismo tiempo que mi boca, desesperada busca la suya dejándonos llevar por la pasión que en ese momento corría por nuestros cuerpo, que poco a poco empezaron a sentirse mas calientes. Aunque suene cursi sentía que solo existíamos ella y yo, nada de Sakura, ni Meiling ni Kazumi ni mucho menos Shaoran, sentía que estábamos como debió ser desde un principio, _juntos_.

Sin previo aviso me deshago de ese chaleco que lleva ella al tiempo que ella se deshace de mi chaqueta. Comienzo a besar su cuello pero antes de que pudiera seguir escuchamos un golpe en la ventana que nos separaba del chofer. Rápidamente Tomoyo se acomoda a mi lado poniendo en su sitio el chaleco y baja la ventana para que su chofer nos pueda hablar.

- Señorita Tomoyo la señorita Sakura acaba de salir del edificio – maldigo mentalmente a Sakura, después de salvarla vendría mi pequeña venganza por arruinar mi momento – y sale acompañada de una señorita de cabellos negros.

- Es la perra de Meiling – susurra – ya es hora de seguirlas – el chofer estaba esperando ordenes - ¿Qué no me oíste? Dije síguelas – el chofer comienza a subir la ventana alcanzando a escuchar los gritos de Tomoyo – ¡No te pago para holgazanear oíste! – Río un poco – y tú de que te ríes.

- Si les gritas puede que renuncien rápido tus empleados – levanta una ceja mientras me pasa una copa de champaña.

- Pues que renuncien puedo conseguir mas empleados a fin de cuentas ellos son los que necesitan el empleo y el dinero.

Vuelvo a reír después de beber un sorbo de champaña. No había nada mejor que esto, beber un poco acompañado de mi chica.

**Shaoran P.O.V**

Mientras Eriol y Tomoyo seguían a Sakura yo hacia lo mismo aunque no necesariamente se los comunique, al igual que ellos no lo hicieron conmigo solo que mi forma de espionaje iba mas allá que la de ellos ¿Cómo? Sencillo, las seguiría hasta donde fueran y luego me infiltraría como alguien que no conocieran.

Sonaba muy de película pero es que no quería que mi Sakura volviera a sus días antiguos de hacer cosas desagradables con Meiling y sabia que ella tampoco lo quería hacer. No quería que ella regresara al mismo pasado del que se quería alejar y del que no se enorgullecía.

Evito acercarme demasiado para que no noten mi presencia pero aun así a la distancia que me encuentro escucho las risas de ambas, debía admitir que Sakura no parecía muy aburrida que digamos. Ambas entraron al bar donde yo había encontrado a Sakura hace mas de 1 mes calculo.

- ¡Hola Erick! – saluda Meiling al guardián que custodia la puerta.

- Savannah hacia mucho no te veíamos por aquí - ¿Savannah? Pero que rayos pasa aquí – Sabrina tu también te ves bien – dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Sakura – ya no te vemos casi por aquí ¿a que se debe eso? – Sakura ríe.

- Digamos que he estado ocupada tratando de ser mejor persona y no seas mentiroso – le da un leve golpe en el hombro – yo vine aquí hace como 1 mes.

- Claro como se me olvido eso – el guardián se ríe – si saliste acompañada de un chico de cabello castaño – el le guiño el ojo – con que tu novio ¿cierto? – Sakura y yo nos sonrojamos.

- No – respondió Meiling por Sakura dejándola con la palabra en la boca – pero basta ya de charla – Meiling pone cara de niña buena – déjanos entrar Erick – el las mira con desconfianza para luego sonreírles y darles paso.

Al ver que habían entrado ya al club me dispongo a ir detrás de ellas para no perderlas de vista pero el guardián que hace unos instantes reía me detuvo con la mirada mas fría que he visto, incluso superaba la mía.

- Espera muchacho creo que te conozco – dijo inspeccionándome con la mirada – tu eres el chico que salio con Sabrina hace como 1 mes – su semblante se suavizo un poco – tu la ayudaste.

- Sip yo soy ese mismo – digo lo mas serio que puedo – y me gustaría entrar usted sabe, para mantenerla vigilada de que no le pase algo malo – el tipo quedo en silencio unos momentos para luego darme una sonrisa torcida.

- A ti te gusta Sabrina ¿verdad? – me sonroje y asentí – yo a Sabrina le tengo un gran aprecio y la quiero y lo que hiciste la vez pasada y esto me demuestra muchas cosas – el suspira y palmea mi hombro – puedes pasar siempre y cuando cumplas eso que me dijiste – le agradecí con una de mis pocas sonrisas sinceras pero antes de entrar del todo me detiene – y por favor aléjala lo mas posible de Savannah – lo miro un poco confundido – la quiero pero no es buena compañía para Sabrina.

Entre y comencé a buscarlas con la mirada pero por ningún lado las veía. De pronto algo me llama la atención, veo a Meiling salir del baño de damas con una peluca rubia y Sakura tenía una negra. No sabía lo que hacían puesto que yo nunca salí con ellas a algún bar y me sorprendía mucho.

Esto me facilitaba las cosas puesto que yo podía estar de incógnito sin tener que disfrazarme. Ambas estaban irreconocibles y si no fuera porque detalle la ropa que cada una llevaba no hubiera dado con ellas nunca. Me acerque a donde ambas estaban, jugaría un poco con ellas.

- Señoritas – ambas me miraron sorprendidas – me gustaría presentarme soy Shaoran Li – ellas intercambiaron miradas – y creo que dos hermosas chicas no deberían estar solas – el rostro de Mei se suavizo al creer que yo no las había reconocido – me gustaría saber el nombre de las dos.

- Yo me llamo Savannah – Mei cambio su voz – y ella se llama Sabrina – Sakura me sonrió – y dime ¿Por qué te llamamos la atención? – claro debía estar sospechando de algo.

- Bueno porque ambas son hermosas – les di una de mis sonrisas seductoras – y me gustaría hacer un trío con ambas – Sakura se sonrojo y sorprendió mientras Meiling se rió un poco.

- Eres directo eso me gusta – Meiling se acerco a mi y me agarro la pierna – pero no creo que podamos hacer eso – yo fingí decepción – por lo menos no hoy aunque te tendré en cuenta para mas adelante.

- ¿Por lo menos podré tener algo de diversión con alguna de ustedes? – Meiling miro a Sakura y sonrío.

- Sabrina es mas de tu tipo – Sakura la miro horrorizada – así que yo los dejare que se conozcan pero luego me cuentan como termino todo – Meiling se iba a ir pero Sakura la retuvo de la mano.

- Mei espera – Mei miro horrorizada a Sakura, ella se sorprendió y yo me hice el confundido – quiero decir Savannah – suspiro y cerro sus ojos – Savannah no deberías irte – ella negó.

- No Sabrina – dijo Meiling arrastrando las palabras – tu quédate es lo mejor – Sakura asintió y Meiling se fue.

Espere un momento y cambie mi semblante seductor por uno mas serio.

- Sakura ahora es cuando vámonos – ella me mira sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – yo la miro con frialdad.

- Mira Sakura a mi no me engañas – ella mira en dirección de donde se encuentra Meiling – puede que al resto si pero a mi no así que vámonos.

- Pero Mei.

- ¡Me importa una mierda Meiling! – digo exaltado.

- Como puedes decir eso ¡es tu prima!

- Ella me dejo de importar hace mucho tiempo – agarro su brazo – además ella no es mi prima ella es una zorra – sin previo aviso ella me pega una cachetada ganándonos la atención de los que están cerca de nosotros.

- No digas eso ¡es tu familia! – Se trata de safar de mi agarre - ¡Shaoran suéltame!

- No te voy a soltar porque tu vienes conmigo quieras o no – ella sigue luchando con el agarre y sigue gritándome – no estoy de genio para que me hagas una escena Sakura.

- No me voy sin ella Shaoran – para en seco obligándome a detenerme – deja de tratarme como si fuera una niña pequeña yo me puedo cuidar sola – me mira desafiante – soy capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones y si quiero estar con Meiling es mi problema y de nadie mas.

- Pues Sakura te tengo una noticia ¡Me importas! – Suspiro y revuelvo mis cabellos – Pensé que tu querías dejar todo esto atrás pero ¿sabes que? Creo que me equivoque – ella agacha su mirada – Creo que tratas de engañar a todos con tu cara de niña buena y arrepentida y mas aun te engañas a ti misma – sonrió un poco – Pero a fin de cuentas estas demostrando que eres una perra al igual que Meiling.

- No entiendes nada Shaoran – solloza y yo la observo aunque aun tiene su mirada clavada en el piso – no entiendes porque hago esto – levanta su rostro y veo lagrimas – no hago esto porque yo lo quiera ¡esto ya ni me agrada!

- ¡¿Entonces habla de una puta vez?! – cierro mis ojos en un intento de calma aunque ya no se si la tenga – ¡Sabes que soy tu amigo y mas que eso si quisieras! – La agarro por los hombros y sin querer la sacudo no muy sutil - ¡¿Por qué no confías en mí?!

- Porque si te digo me odiarías por el resto de tu vida – dice en susurro apenas audible, la suelto no sin antes verificar que no nos estén observando pero eso es imposible.

- Creo que mejor me voy – ella asiente – tienes razón, eres libre de hacer lo que te venga en gana pero recuerda algo – me acerco lo suficiente para susurrárselo en su oído – cuando quieras hablar estaré ahí para ti – me alejo pero antes de retirarme del todo me giro a verla – y otra cosa analiza bien lo que haces porque puede que vuelvas a lo mismo de antes y créeme que entonces ya nadie estará ahí.

Salgo del bar sin ni siquiera notar que reacción tuvo ante eso último que dije. Sakura me hacia todo mas complicado pero seria paciente, algún día ella tenia que hablar y yo estaría allí con ella sin importar nada. El mismo guardián de la entrada me vio con cara de lastima, supongo que hasta allí llego el ruido de nuestra discusión.

- No lo lograste esta vez pero no te rindas – yo suspiro y le doy una sonrisa forzada.

- Ella no quiere ayuda si no esta lista para afrontar sus problemas no la puedo forzar a hacerlo – palmea mi hombreo y me mira con una sonrisa supongo que para reconfortarme.

- Yo se que tu la ayudaras solo ten fe y mucha paciencia.

- Gracias – el mueve su cabeza y yo sigo mi camino.

Me sentía completamente derrotado, no me agradaba pelear con Sakura y menos por mi prima pero es que me frustraba el no poder ayudarla para alejarse de ella. Observo la limosina de Tomoyo a unos cuantos metros de mí. Sin resistir mi curiosidad me asomo por la ventana y logro ver algo que me deja un poco desubicado y confundido, Tomoyo y Eriol devorándose uno a otro en un beso salvaje. Ellos se separan un poco y al verme me piden que me acerque.

- ¿Qué paso allí adentro? – me pregunta Tomoyo mientras que Eriol la abraza posesivamente.

- ¿Por qué no entraron? Y desde cuando tienen algo – ellos intercambian miradas y luego Tomoyo me mira con una sonrisa.

- Yo pregunte primero así que responde y luego respondo – yo suspiro y me recargo en la puerta de la limosina.

- No se tuvimos una pelea muy fuerte y ella me dijo que aun no tenia el valor de contarme porque hacia esto – Eriol y Tomoyo me detallaron – me dijo claramente que ella no estaba con Meiling por gusto pero que lo que haya pasado haría que la odiara de por vida.

- ¡Lo sabia! – Grito ella – Sabia que Meiling le tendió una trampa para que Sakura accediera a salir con ella.

- Bien te conté ahora respóndanme ustedes – Tomoyo miro a Eriol y le dijo algo al oído para luego darme una sonrisa.

- Con respecto a tu primera pregunta no entramos porque vimos que tu lo hiciste – sonrió inocentemente – seria demasiado sospechoso que los tres hubiéramos llegado al mismo lugar que ellas.

- Bien entiendo y la segunda.

- Lo único que tienes que saber es que no te puse el cuerno Shao – yo reí.

- Bueno ¿Y que va a pasar con Kazumi Eriol? – ambos me lanzaron una mirada asesina.

- No falta el que daña lo bueno – me responde Eriol un poco molesto.

- No me involucrare en eso entonces.

- Te lo agradecemos – respondió el.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con lo de Sakura?

- No haremos nada – Tomoyo y yo miramos con sorpresa a Eriol – no me miren así es sencillo – el se acomoda en su asiento – todos sabemos que Sakura va a llegar totalmente ebria a tu casa – señalo a Tomoyo – así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es abordarla allí – sonríe macabramente – así nos dirá de una vez que es lo que pasa.

- Me parece buena idea – todos asentimos – entonces yo iré en un par de horas a tu casa Tomoyo – ella sonrió y asintió.

- Nos veremos allá Shaoran y esta vez Meiling se largara para siempre – Eriol la miro con diversión y yo solo asentí, ese par me daba un poco de miedo.

La limosina siguió su camino y yo busque mi auto, daría un paseo para reorganizar todo en mi vida pues era conciente que ahora empezaban nuestros problemas.

**Tomoyo P.O.V**

Entre a la mansión entre besos y caricias subidas de tono con Eriol. Estaba segura que estaba sola, mi mama se encontraba de viaje y aun si estuviera aquí en el país no se encontraría en casa, nunca esta en casa. Guíe a Eriol hasta mi habitación, era muy difícil seguir el camino con el besándome el cuello y el comienzo de mis senos. El me logra alzar en brazos para depositarme con cuidado en mi cama.

- Desde siempre te he deseado – susurra en mi oído haciéndome estremecer.

- Entonces po-porque – no podía pensar claramente estaba concentrada en el placer que el me provocaba – porque no me lo habías dicho antes – alza su vista y me observa con un brillo que nunca antes había notado en sus ojos

- Porque no tenia el valor y además tu estabas con el – sonrió – pero ahora eres toda mía – me volvió a besar y sentí desfallecer.

Comenzó a deslizar su mano por mis senos acariciándolos por encima de la ropa mientras yo me encargaba de quitarle su camisa. Besaba su cuello mientras el iba levantando poco a poco mi camisa. Con sus caricias me sentía en las nubes pero pronto caí de nuevo en la tierra al recordar algo, _el tenia novia_ y por mas que yo deseara que esto pasara tenia que asegurarme que el iba a ser solo mío.

Lo detuve abruptamente y el me miro un poco confundido por eso.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me pregunta después de que lo detuve.

- Eriol esto no esta bien – se levanta de encima mío y frunce su ceño mientras yo me siento – tu tienes novia y por mas que la deteste – ante eso rió un poco – no le podemos hacer esto, créeme yo se lo que se siente ser traicionado – de un momento a otro se puso completamente serio – además quiero que seas solo mío Eriol.

El me miro y soltó unas carcajadas. Yo fruncí mi ceño no quería que el se burlara de mi.

- ¿Qué te causa gracia?

- El hecho de que seas tan posesiva – me beso – y que te ves adorable cuando estas seria y furiosa – me recostó nuevamente en la cama – eres malvada, manipuladora, posesiva y sabes que – yo negué – eso me encanta.

Me quito la camisa de un solo tiron mientras que yo en un hábil movimiento me posicione encime de el. Comencé a dar besos por su pecho a medida que le quitaba su camisa. Pronto el quiso deshacerse de mi sostén y cuando estaba en su labor entro una de mis empleadas.

- Señorita Tomoyo – ella salio rápido al ver la escena que yo tenia con Eriol, no me cubrí ni Eriol tampoco – me avergüenza mucho entrar así – dijo desde afuera de mi cuarto – pero es que la señorita Sakura acaba de llegar – maldije a mi amiga ¡ya me había arruinado dos momentos perfectos con Eriol!

Así como llego la empleada se fue y Eriol y yo tuvimos que ponernos lo que ya nos habíamos quitado para ir a atender a Sakura y seguir con nuestro plan. Bajamos las escaleras rápidamente y lo primero que vimos fue a Sakura tirada en el piso riendo como una estúpida, una estúpida ebria.

La misma empleada de hace unos momentos se acerco a nosotros.

- Señorita ¿lo mismo de siempre? – ya sabían que no era la primera vez por eso siempre estaban listos.

- No esta vez yo me encargo personalmente de todo – ella asintió y se alejo.

Con ayuda de Eriol llevamos a Sakura a mi habitación, le di de comer algo y la ayude a bañarse. A veces me desesperaba pues hablaba mucha mierda, platica de borrachos pensé. Yo siempre me comportaba por eso no bebía mucho y nunca me había embriagado y nunca lo haría. Logre dormirla pero asegurándome de que tuviera al menos un balde por si ella quería vomitar y no tuviera que ensuciar nada.

Llame a Shaoran y el llego rápidamente. Decidimos esperar en mi cuarto a que ella despertara porque cuando lo hiciera comenzaríamos a presionarla para que nos contara la verdad, si en verdad quería nuestra ayuda tenia que empezar a hablar.

Dos horas después Sakura despertó finalmente, un poco mareada por cierto y aun tenia rastros de alcohol no estaba ebria en su totalidad pero se podría decir que aun estaba así.

- ¿Qué me paso? – Dijo mientras se frotaba la cabeza – Tommy ¿Qué hago aquí?

- Amiga llegaste muy ebria aquí es mas ni siquiera podías mantenerte en pie – ella abrió los ojos de sorpresa – hace mucho tiempo no pasaba esto por eso me gustaría saber que paso en esa salida – ella suspiro, cerro sus ojos y mando la cabeza hacia atrás.

- Si les cuento ustedes me odiaran – note que ella trataba de retener las lagrimas.

- No lo creo Sakura – dijo Eriol – todos somos amigos así nos tratemos mal, todos saben que nuestra amistad es rara pero pura – le paso un brazo por los hombros – tu y yo somos ahora hermanastros y hemos sido amigos desde siempre y lo sabes, todos hemos hecho cosas desagradables y de las que no nos sentimos orgullosos – ella recargo la cabeza en el hombro de el – sabes que sea cual sea esa cosa te apoyaremos confía en nosotros.

Me conmovía un poco esta escena pues Eriol nunca hablaba así con nadie al menos que yo supiera pero es que Sakura y el eran amigos desde bebes, sonreí un poco, ya el "viejo Eriol" había hecho dos actos de presencia hoy después de todos estos años.

- Tal vez nos hemos alejado un poco pero siempre seré tu mejor amigo – Sakura sonrió y se le escapo una lagrima – créeme me hace falta que hablemos así.

- A mi también – afirmo Sakura – además que se me hace raro que estés hablando así conmigo en publico – el rió un poco – siempre que tenemos charlas así es solo los dos y no pensé que tuviéramos una tan pronto puesto que la ultima fue hace como dos semanas.

¡Wow! Eso me sorprendió, retiro lo dicho Eriol habla así solo con Sakura y en privado.

- No te desvíes del tema pequeña – Shaoran y yo nos miramos el no recordaba mucho del viejo Eriol puesto que a los pocos meses de el llegar Eriol cambio su personalidad, pero nos sonreímos, era bueno ver este Eriol – nos tendrás confianza nos contaras o no.

**Sakura P.O.V**

Eriol me pregunto eso y yo guarde silencio unos momentos. Amaba ver a este Eriol "el viejo Eriol", siempre sabía como reconfortarme y no pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas al escuchar sus palabras. Solo hablaba así conmigo en privado supongo que para mantener su reputación de chico malo pero no importaba. Ahora tenía que confiar en ellos, son mis amigos y ellos sabrían que hacer y me guiarían.

- Sakura te queremos – oí que decía Shaoran me sonroje al verlo ahí y al recordar lo que había pasado en el club – será mas fácil encontrarle la solución a tu problema si confías en nosotros.

- Te queremos ayudar – esta vez hablo Tomoyo – por favor S confía en nosotros.

- Lo hare – dije después de meditarlo muy bien – pero espero que entiendan que esto es muy difícil para mi y me causa dolor recordarlo.

_-- Flashbacks —_

_Después de que Tomoyo nos viera a Shaoran y a mí en esa situación decidí irme, Meiling estaba esperándome afuera y eso me alegraba pues esa noche necesitaba despejar mi mente y olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido últimamente._

_-No te fue bien – pregunto o más bien afirmo Mei con una sonrisa._

_- Tomoyo me descubrió teniendo sexo con Shaoran – Mei sonrió y negó con su cabeza._

_- No quisiera decir te lo dije pero – paro y se acerco a mi – Sakura te lo dije – ella rió y yo la mire con cara de pocos amigos._

_- Si ya se que me lo dijiste ¿nos vamos mejor? – ella asintió y empezamos a caminar por la calle._

_- Me sorprende que al fin te decidieras – yo la mire confundida – ya sabes por eso de que iban a esperar a hacer su relación formal y esperar la aprobación de Daidouji pero veo que te pudo mas las ganas._

_- Bueno pues si me pudieron mas las ganas – suspire – es que tu primo esta para comérselo – ella rió._

_- Pues ya lo hiciste – no pude evitar contagiarme de su risa y termine riendo con ella a la par – dejando eso de lado te tengo una sorpresa._

_- Esta vez a donde tendremos que ir y con quien – pregunte divertida._

_- Vamos a ver a uno de los socios de tu tía Sonomi._

_- El que nos encanto a ambas – ella asintió - ¿Cómo le hiciste para convencerlo de salir con nosotras?_

_- Tu no preguntes lo importante es que lo hice – ella se sitúo delante mío y me observo – nos esta esperando en el hotel que queda a pocas cuadras de aquí así que tu decides si vas._

_- Me convendría ir además después de este escándalo que protagonicé no creo poder aparecer en un buen tiempo – sonreí y ella me sonrió._

_Agarro mi mano y corrimos como niñas pequeñas hasta ese sitio. El socio de mi tía se llamaba Yukio Okawa y tenia 23 años. Tenia cabello negro, ojos azules y un cuerpo para morir y aunque aun fuera muy joven era un gran empresario._

_Cuando llegamos el nos hizo pasar a su grandiosa suite, la cual tenia un ambiente muy sensual, habían varias botellas de licor, una videocámara y varios objetos sexuales. Meiling y yo nos miramos y sonreímos, pensábamos que esa noche seria genial aunque no contábamos con la sorpresa que nos llevaríamos horas mas adelante._

_- Hola señoritas – dijo Yukio – me alegra que aceptaran la invitación a mi humilde suite – el se acerco y nos beso a cada una._

_- ¿Consideras a esto humilde? – Señale el lugar que era bastante amplio – si crees que esto humilde entonces no quiero imaginar que piensas que es lujoso._

_- Bueno no vinimos a saber que es humilde y que no sino a divertirnos ¿verdad? – Yukio y yo asentimos._

_- ¿y saben como nos podemos divertir mas? – ellos negaron – pues con esto – de mi bolso saque unas bolsas con droga que había estado guardando para cuando me sintiera aburrida esta noche y disfrutar mas._

_Mei sonrió y salto como niña pequeña mientras que Yukio cambio su semblante por uno serio._

_- Chicas no creo que debamos meternos con eso – ambas lo miramos confundidas – es decir ya hay alcohol con eso creo que nos basta._

_- Tranquilo Yukio – dije – es cuestión de no excederse con ambas._

_- Nosotras hemos hecho esto muchas veces – hablo Mei acercándose a el – si fuera peligroso no estaríamos aquí vivas – el no estaba cediendo y estaba un poco reacio a hacerlo así que trate de convencerlo._

_- No deberías ser amargado eso no es peligroso y si es por que no sabes como hacerlo no hay problema solo observa – cogi la bolsa pequeña que tenia la cocaína y arme tres líneas – ahora que las líneas están listas las aspiramos con cuidado – Mei y yo lo hicimos y nos limpiamos la nariz – así de sencillo._

_El nos miro un poco indeciso pero luego hizo lo mismo de nosotras._

_- En unos instantes comenzaras a sentir como esto se pone mejor – dijo Mei mientras se acercaba a mí – ahora solo observa – Mei me beso y comenzamos luego a desvestirnos ambas._

_Entre los tres empezamos juegos sexuales mientras bebíamos alcohol y nos drogábamos. Mei y yo nos conocíamos bastante como para saber en que momento debíamos de parar y escoger con que seguir, si con el alcohol – que era casi siempre el escogido – o con la droga pero como esta era la primera vez de Yukio el bebía y consumía cada vez mas. Ambas tratábamos de impedirlo pero el estaba un poco fuera de control._

_Después de haber tenido sexo entre los tres por lo menos unas 2 veces que es lo recuerdo, Meiling, Yukio y yo caímos dormidos. Me desperté tres horas después y note como Meiling ya estaba despierta y haciendo algo en el computador de Yukio._

_- ¿Qué haces Mei? – susurre pues no quería despertar a Yukio._

_- Transfiriendo el dinero de la cuenta de Yukio a la cuenta de cada una – me asuste un poco y me levante cuidadosamente dirigiéndome a su lado._

_- Creí que solo nos íbamos a divertir nunca me dijiste algo de una estafa – ella tecleo algo y me miro._

_- Yo tampoco pensé que lo íbamos a hacer pero debido a las circunstancias es mejor hacerlo – dijo muy seria._

_- ¿Cuáles circunstancias?_

_- Llamaron hace como una hora preguntado por Yukio supongo que del trabajo, trate de despertarlo pero no lo logre – yo la mire horrorizada – no puedo asegurarte que este muerto puede que este en coma o algo así._

_- ¿Algo así? _

_- Si no soy doctora para saber que tiene – dijo exasperada – de una forma u otra es mejor que nos larguemos de aquí – yo asentí – si resulta que solo es un coma pues no nos culparan de nada pero si se muere tu y yo estamos acabadas._

_Me acerque al cuerpo de Yukio notando como este se empezaba a enfriar. Como estaba asustada decidí que era mejor revisar sus signos vitales pero lo único que logre fue asustarme más porque estos se ponían cada vez más débiles. Me dirigí rápidamente donde Meiling y la observe con cuidado._

_- Dime que ya tienes todo listo – ella asintió – perfecto porque este chico se nos esta muriendo – ella me miro asustada._

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes? _

_- Trate de comprobar sus signos vitales y se están debilitando._

_- Entonces larguémonos ya de aquí._

_Cogimos nuestras pertenencias y todo lo que pudiera incriminarnos de la posible muerte de este hombre para irnos lo más lejos posible._

_-- Fin Flashbacks –_

Después de que termine mi relato no pude más y empecé a llorar inconsolablemente. Mis amigos permanecieron en silencio supongo que digiriendo la información que yo les había dado. Me sentía miserable de solo recordarlo y yo sentía que la culpa recaía solo en mi, yo fui quien le dio la droga y por tanto la responsable de todo eso incluso su muerte.

Como Eriol se encontraba aun al lado mío me abrazo en un intento de consolarme y de reconfortarme, gesto que agradecí profundamente puesto que me hacia sentir que no estaba sola.

- ¿Qué paso con Yukio? – pregunto mi amiga después de un rato.

- El… nos enteramos luego de unos días que el… el había mue-muerto – seguí llorando en el hombro de Eriol quien me apretó mas contra si.

- ¿Y que paso con el computador y la videocámara? – pregunto Shaoran.

- El computador lo destruimos y lo mismo paso con la videocámara – sollocé – pensé que Meiling había destruido el video pero veo que me equivoque.

- Lo que me sorprende es como no rastrearon ese dinero transferido porque supongo que fue mucho – dijo Eriol.

- Para mi también es un misterio pero al parecer Meiling ya tenia mucho conocimiento de ello y lo hizo parecer normal o no se – admití – lo ví como si no fuera la primera vez de Meiling haciendo eso.

Hubo un silencio nuevamente, ya mi llanto iba cesando un poco pero Eriol aun no se despegaba de mí.

- Sakura ¿Cómo hiciste para que mi tía Nadeshiko no se enterara de ello y te dejara irte? – cuando Tomoyo pregunto eso levante mi mirada hacia ella, no era por nada pero sentía que ella me estaba juzgando muy mal.

- Le dije que necesitaba alejarme lo mas pronto posible porque sentía la necesidad de reencontrarme a mi misma – Eriol me fue soltando poco a poco – dije también que necesitaba tiempo para mi ya sabes por ese tiempo mi padre hacia poco había muerto, luego lo de Touya y su intento de suicidio, el romance secreto de Shaoran y yo con ese final y para rematar la muerte de Yukio – suspire – aun no entiendo como yo con esos problemas ni intente lo de Touya.

- No se que pensar Sakura – con eso mis ilusiones iban decayendo, empecé a pensar que ya Tomoyo no me ayudaría ni me aceptaría – pero quiero ayudarte y pase lo que pase todo estará bien – me abrazo y nuevamente mas lagrimas empezaron a salir.

- Tomoyo no quiero ir a la cárcel – ella me abrazo mas fuerte – por favor no me dejes ir.

- Tranquila S vamos a hacer todo lo posible porque tú no te vallas nuevamente.

- Y ahora que has confiado en nosotros te ayudaremos – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa.

- Aunque si en ese momento nos hubieras contado no te hubiéramos juzgado y te hubiéramos ayudado como lo vamos a hacer ahora – Eriol me miro y sonrió.

- Puede que Meiling te quiera chantajear S – dijo Tomoyo mientras se sentaba al lado mío – pero no tiene en cuenta que nosotros te ayudaremos.

- Y no tiene en cuenta que yo tengo muchas personas que me deben favores – todos miramos a Eriol confundidos – por favor ella tiene sus métodos y yo los míos.

- Y aunque no sabemos aun como la haremos pagar – dijo Shaoran.

- Te aseguramos que ella va a caer por todas y cada una de las cosas que a hecho –siguió Tomoyo.

- Y estaremos contigo y evitaremos que ella te mande a la cárcel – finalizo Eriol.

No pude más que sentirme feliz por el gran apoyo de mis amigos y así se los hice sentir, los atraje hacia mí a los tres y les di un gran abrazo que ellos convirtieron en uno grupal.

- Gracias chicos no saben lo contenta que me pone saber que tengo su apoyo – Tomoyo me miro y sonrió.

- No te preocupes que para eso son los amigos ¿no?

Sonreí sinceramente. Eriol y Tomoyo se besaron inesperadamente dejándome asombrada ¿Dónde quedaba Kazumi en todo esto? Luego Shaoran también me beso aunque brevemente entonces caí en cuenta de algo, no solo a mi se me complicarían las cosas sino que a ellos también les pasaría lo mismo, el triangulo amoroso de Kazumi, Tomoyo y Eriol, mi propio triangulo amoroso con Kotaro y Shaoran y algo me decía que mi amigo chino también tendría algún problema que aun no nos comentaba.

Suspire y di mi mejor sonrisa esperaba que esos y el de Meiling fueran los únicos problemas que vendrían por delante pero como nunca en la vida se sabe que puede pasar, presentía que aparte de esos vendrían mas.

"_Muchas veces la vida no es color de rosa y nuestros queridos estudiantes de Seijo lo saben mejor que nadie, sus problemas son lo que nos hace ver que el dinero no lo compra todo. Después de todo aun Meiling y Sakura nos tienen que explicar muchas cosas, pero disfruten esta tranquilidad pues muy pronto se acercara la gran tormenta. XoXo"_

**

* * *

**

**N/A (sacando una banderita blanca): ¡¡Perdonen por la demora ya se que me querrán matar!! Es que estaba concentrada haciendo otras cosas y mi inspiración se largo de vacaciones con respecto a esta historia y hasta ahora le dio la maldita gana de volver…**

**Pero ¿Cómo quedo el cap? ¿Les gusto? Eso espero además que ahora es donde se empieza a poner bueno porque van a haber unas grandes venganzas… Como esta basado en mi serie favorita Gossip Girl (¡The best! Jaja) quería mantener eso de la muerte como sucedió en la primera temporada porque eso me pareció genial…**

**¿Ustedes creen que Meiling y la novia de Eriol se van a unir? Seria interesante verdad pues ahí les di un adelanto jajaja para que vean que no soy malita jajaja**

**Como siempre espero que aprieten el botoncito de la felicidad (el verde de abajo, no piensen mal jaja) y me digan que piensan de todo ¡Todo! Jaja y también una que otra sugerencia para mejorar la historia ya que es para ustedes con todo el cariño del mundo…**

**Nos leemos en una próxima actualización y créanme que tratare de no demorarme pero pues entro a estudiar la próxima semana así que ojala y no me demore… **

**Xoxo chicos!! Bye **


End file.
